Love VS Gorgeous
by immortalgod
Summary: What would happen if Caroline got over Klaus and fall in love with yet another British man? What if Stefan s sworn enemy-slash-sidekick Enzo wanted a girl that was already claimed by an evil hybrid original with anger issues? And more importantly, what would Klaus do when he learns about it? Will the King forgive what he precieves as betrayal? Or will he punish the traitors?
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Milion times thanks to my amazing Beta **donnalovesTVD4eva **

who agreed to help me with the mistakes and make the story amazing!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**_Sinful and forbidden pleasures are like poisoned bread; _**

**_They may satisfy the appetite for the moment,_**

**_but there is death in them at the end..._**

**_\- Tryon Edwards_**

* * *

"I just can't believe you have never seen it!" Caroline exclaimed, stopping abruptly at the front door of her house.

Enzo gave her a look over. Of course she was beautiful today… Actually, he thought she was beautiful everyday, but there was something special about today and he couldn't figure out what. Her shiny blond hair was trapped behind her head in a loose ponytail, eyes gleaming with surprise; She wore a casual dark gray track suit, her hair dripping with sweat on the edges a little, which was understandable considering she was exercising.

"Well, that's because I've been stuck in a cell, tortured by the Augustine's…" he said casually but Caroline frowned. "They didn't exactly have the best TV channels for me to watch, Blondie."

Caroline stared at him disapprovingly for a while before she finally spoke.

"Don't joke of around about this!" She said feeling irritable with a frown pinned on her forehead. "It must have been terrible…"

"Well, it wasn't all that bad. I laid around lazily the entire day, the doctors served me my food and I even got to listen to the radio sometimes, if I cooperated the day before."

His eyes drifted away, staring at something that lurked behind her, something not of this age... He was reminiscing... Enzo actually flinched before forcing himself to come back to our time with a sharp intake of breath and shook his head which made Caroline's frown deepen.

"Enzo…" She whispered with a pained expression. "We've never talked about this, Your time in that place…"

"There's nothing to talk about." he said with a fake smile on his face.

Caroline was about to say something again, but was cut off.

"So, about that war star movie…"

"Star Wars!" Caroline corrected with a soft laugh.

She knew he was desperate to change the subject, so she let him.. this time.

"Whatever." he retorted. "You grab the movies, I'll grab popcorn and soda. Should I call the little love birdies or will you?"

"No, team Delena are going out for camping by themselves tonight, I hope they show mercy in those mystical woods. There are quite some beautiful trees there." she said dreamingly while thinking of a particular lovely tree that stood tall close to the Salvatore mansion.

"Delena?" Enzo asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah the ship! Delena. Damon and Elena!" Caroline explained while Enzo still looked like she was speaking chinese and he couldn't understand a single word, despite the fact that he spoke Chinese fluently. Caroline sighed and grabbed the keys from her bag. "You have so much to learn! Don't worry, I'll train you personally."

Enzo smiled at this.

"I'm sure you won't fail a world saving mission like that." he teased.

"When have you ever seen me fail?" she asked raising her chin defiantly.

"Oh well, when…"

"Don't answer that!" She ordered, when Enzo was just about to.

He just laughed and nodded obediently.

"Tonight, eight o clock, don't be late!" she said sternly whilst opening the door.

"I wouldn't dare!" he retorted, still smiling. "See you tonight, gorgeous!"

He stayed there, staring at the closed door for a while. Makeup, he thought finally noticing the difference of her beauty, she's wearing no makeup, she's so… beautiful without make up. He listened intently to her slow movements inside the house; he could hear her dropping the keys on the table, opening the door to the bathroom and then the water running from the shower.

He closed his eyes, envisioning her getting into the shower; her hair getting soaked, sticking to her flawless skin, the water dropping on her bare body, sliding slowly down finding its way to the most secret places. Her smell filling the room. The heat coming from her body as it warmed up under the hot water…

An urgent horn brought him back to reality as he realized he was standing in the middle of the road, when he was run down by a car. Not that it could have killed him, but he stepped aside to let the furious driver go.

He then looked at the house one last time shaking his head disappointed…

"Damn girl." He murmured out of breath and worked up. "You'll be the death of me…"

* * *

**Ok… I hear opinions…**

**shall I go on?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD!**

* * *

**CHAPRET 1: MOVIE NIGHT**

* * *

_**I will keep quiet**_

_**You won`t even know I`m here**_

_**You won`t suspect a thing**_

_**You won`t see me (...)**_

_**I made myself at home (...)**_

_**I can can hurt you from inside**_

_**I made myself a promise **_

_**You would never see me cry (...)**_

_**You`ll never know I hit you**_

_**Won`t see me closing in**_

_**I`m gonna make you suffer**_

_**This hell you put me in**_

_**I`m underneath your skin**_

_**The devil within...**_

_**\- Digital Daggers, The Devil Within.**_

* * *

Caroline breathed loudly keeping her irritated gaze on the screen.

She was sitting on the couch legs crossed underneath her and putting the now empty popcorn bowl on her legs. Enzo sat right next to her leaning casually on the back of the couch with his body facing Caroline`s and his head resting lazily on one hand.

"All right…" he said, smiling as he rolled his eyes at her. "This must be the fifteenth time that you sighted in the last five minutes, what is it that bothers you, gorgeous?"

Caroline paused the movie and turned to face her companion with anger in her sparkling green eyes.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed. "Do you even know what happened the past five hours on that screen?!"

"Yeah… That kid from that weird planet became a jet sky night…" he said.

"Jedi Knight!" Caroline corrected saying the word in between her teeth.

"The little apprentice, Bobby Z, became a master…" Enzo continued like she hadn`t spoken at all. "The Chinese girl became a mini female terminator… Oh, and that dragon-like creature somehow became a politician…"

Caroline shook her head disapprovingly.

"So, have I got it right?" Enzo said with an arrogant smile Caroline had convinced herself long time ago that she hated.

"Oh, let's see…" she said annoyed. "You called Ben Obi-Wan Kenobi Bobby Z, you think that Queen Padme is a Chinese girl-slash-gladiator, and the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks – not a politician, obviously –a dragon-like creature! Which leads to the conclusion that you haven`t been paying the slightest bit of attention because aside from the plot, you don`t even know the names of the main characters!"

At the end of her speech she took a deep breath and crossed her hands on her chest while her companion tried to suppress a smile.

"Well, it`s hard to remember all that names…" Enzo protested. "Especially after five hours of complete branwash…"

"For a human it might be a little difficult, but for a vampire, it's a piece of cake!" Caroline retorted. "And if you have been watching the movie half the time you were watching me, you might at least remember the names!"

"Oh, come on, watching your face was so much more fun than these stupid flashlight swords…" Enzo replied without being able to stop his smile from spreading. "Especially when you cried…"

"I… I did not cry!" the blond girl protested.

"Oh yes you did… When that guy killed the dark haired boy you were weeping…" he teased.

"I was not!" she exclaimed."

"_**You were my brother! I loved you**_!" he mimicked the protagonist`s voice and then he faked Caroline`s as he added: "Oh no please! Don't kill him! Guhu… guhu… sniff…sob…" he said portending to be crying and weeping the tears away.

He didn`t manage to laugh at her for any longer because something soft landed with force on his head… A pillow, he realized…

He looked at the angry girl, trying to suppress his amused smile and to look furious himself. She was so adorable when she frowned like that and crossed her hands on her chest… He fought hard the urge to grab and kiss her right there and then knowing that she wouldn`t like it.

"Caroline Forbs…" he said seriously, and the girl actually blinked surprised at his official tone. "Did you just throw a pillow on my incredibly hot and madly irresistible face?"

Caroline cracked a smile and rolled her eyes.

"And instead of pleading for my forgiveness on your knees, you`re laughing at me now?!" he continued the tone and watched her smile widened.

"Yes, I am!" she said sternly after a few seconds, playing along with this new game.

"Ts ts ts…" he retorted. "This is not a way to treat people older than you, you should show more respect to them... Didn`t your mother taught you that?"

"Hey, leave my mom alone!" she said throwing another pillow.

"Apparently not…" he answered his question himself. "Well, how lucky for her I am still around and willing to oblige…"

With his last words, he grabbed her from the waist.

"What are you doing? Stop!" she protested in between her laughs. He continued tickling her on her stomach as the bowl fell down to the floor… Their laughter filled the room slowly but steadily.

"Oh no, gorgeous… You`ve been torturing me for the last few hours, now it`s my turn…"

"S-stop!" she said again laughing.

When he didn`t listened to her requests she tried to escape him by pushing him with her palms. He caught her ankles and pinned them above her head immobilizing her within less than a minute. They were laying on the couch now; with Enzo on top of her while Caroline tried desperately to escape him, with no luck…

Slowly her laughter faded into low giggles but Enzo`s smile remained all the same on his face.

"What are you going to do now, gorgeous?" he asked at last breathing heavily, when he had immobilized her in every way.

His breath embraced her face, warming it up, making her dizzy… it smelled like pop corn and coda… She could almost taste what his mouth on hers would be like… But the strongest scent and biggest allure was _his_ scent mingled with his cologne… it made her nose ache and her eyes burn with desire…

Only then did Caroline notice how close they truly were and her smile faded. The amusement in her eyes was replaced by something entirely different, something she hadn`t felt for years now, for no one… it was lust… His legs were pinning hers down as his hands were immobilizing her ankles… His chest rested softly on hers… and his face… His lips were only inches away from hers, their noses practically touching. He was invading her personal space, overwhelming her... But the worst part wasn`t the fact that she didn`t minded being so close to him, it was that she wanted to get even closer…

They were both breathing heavily, clearly worked up from their earlier struggle… Well, struggle for Caroline, play for Enzo…

"I…" she said out of breath, after few silenced minutes. She had – for a second – forgotten what he had asked. "I am going to kindly ask you to let go of me…" she whispered.

She swallowed hard… Their bodies were too close, their mouths too much alluring and their tongues thirsty to taste each other… And the fact that their lips were almost touching didn`t help at all…

"What if I don`t want to?" Enzo murmured his eyes betraying his desire… His… _bad_ intentions were clear…

Caroline couldn`t help a pleasant chill that explored her whole body starting from her neck and reaching to the most pleasurable places…

As they exchanged a long lasting look while their eyes were searching one another`s for some hidden clue, suddenly an unspoken understanding passed through them at the same time … A massage only they could understand… A desire, they shared… They both leaned in together, like their minds were linked and synchronized. The anticipation was over as soon as their lips met each other with a hunger and despair they never had felt before in their lives…

* * *

"He kissed you?!" Elena exclaimed raising her eyebrows while Bonnie almost spilled her coffee on the table.

The three girls were sitting in the Salvatore boarding house, drinking coffee and enjoying the day while the boys were out, somewhere… Possibly in the Grill…

"Was it good?" the other girl asked smiling wickedly.

"Bonnie!" the blond vampire exclaimed choked.

"That means it was!" said Elena smiling wildly at her best friend while Caroline glared at them both.

"Oh come on Caroline spill the bids! We both know that if it was _us_ not telling you even the smallest details you`d killed us…" Elena said. "Same rules apply… Spill!"

The blond girl made a face and stuck her tongue out.

"What happened after the kiss?!" the Bennett witch asked impatiently clearly implying what she hadn`t said.

"We went to my bedroom and we had excruciating, mind-blowing sex till dawn!" she replied sternly.

Her two friends exchanged a shocked look.

"Really?!" Elena asked echoing Bennie's frightened enthusiasm too…

"Of course not!" the blond replied almost laughing at her friends` disappointed looks.

"It`s not like that! We`re… just… friends!" she added after a minute. "And we both agreed that this… _kiss _… will never to be discussed again!"

"Mhh…" the other girl said unconvinced. "Hey Bonnie, remind me, wasn`t she JUST FRIENDS with Matt, before she started dating him?"

"And with Tyler…" Bonnie retorted smiling.

"And with Stefan…" Elena continued.

"Ok, all right, I get it!" Caroline yelled annoyed. "But this time is different, you know it is… I can`t let myself feel anything for him… I can`t put him in that kind of danger… And I won`t…"

The two brunette girls exchanged looks again…

"I mean you did mention Stefan…" the blond said to Elena. "Have you forgotten what happened to him? Because I haven`t… And I`m not gonna do the same to Enzo!"

This time the two girls stopped smiling… Sad memories filled their mind as they remembered how Stefan had left the town… Or rather, how Stefan was forced to leave it…

"It`s been twenty years, Care…" Bonnie said holding her best friend`s palm into her hands reassuringly.

"It doesn`t matter how much time passes, Bonnie…" the blond girl replied standing up and looking through the window while she hugged herself and whispered the next word. "He won`t leave me alone, and you know it…"

Elena felt the urge to hug her friend and to reassure her that everything would be ok… But she didn`t, because she knew that this could be a lie… she knew that her best friend was right.

He wouldn`t have forgotten… He would never forget what she did. And he would never grant her her freedom, ever…

That much he had promised…

* * *

"Hey, what the hell is going on with you and Caroline?!" Damon demanded to know as he emptied a double shot of Bourbon and ordered more.

They had been out for the most part of the day playing football at first and then pool at grill since the girls had occupied the boarding house.

"Oh, so that`s why you lured me here?" his friend retorted with his British accent filling the air. "…to get me drunk and ask me about the Vampire Barbie?"

"Oh – ho, dodging the question by using another question… it`s not a novelty and it`s, sooo not a good sign!"

"I`m not dodging, I`m just debating whether to tell you or not…" his friend replied not losing his wit just yet.

"Enzo, Spill! Now!" said Damon putting down his drink so abruptly he almost spilled it. "What happened between the two of you?!"

"Nothing yet…" he admitted as his eyes softened in the memory of last night.

"Yet?!" Damon`s eyebrows arched in surprise. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"I like her, Damon!" he said sternly. "And I`m not gonna let her go so easily, not when I feel like she feels something back, not without a fight! I`m going to claim her…"

"Well, here`s the thing dumbass, she is claimed, spoken for and you have to stay as far away from her as you can!" he retorted using his serious voice. "Or you`re gonna put yourself in a kind of a trouble no one could get you out from, including me!"

"What can I say?" Enzo inquired faking a sad look. "I`m a thrill seeker…"

He didn`t manage to finish his sentence and Damon was on him in nanoseconds. His hands were on his neck while he held him against the wall. But Enzo was stronger and he managed to make Damon release him by crushing his hand with his before throwing him on the pool table that crushed under his weight.

Meanwhile the people in the grill were frantic… Some were fleeting the place the minute the fight broke off while the more bold ones were closing in to see what caused it. Neither of the two fighters seem to notice or care about their reaction though.

The perks of being a bad guy, I guess…

"What the hell do you think you`re doing?!" Enzo asked infuriated as his friend started getting up.

"Me?! Or you?!" Damon yelled. "Do you really think that you`re gonna walk away from this unscratched?! I refuse to think you`re that stupid!"

"And I refuse to believe that the Damon Salvatore I knew is now trembling with fear because of some stupid guy who thinks that the world belongs to him! I don`t care if he comes for me… I`ll kill him and be done with it!"

"You can`t kill him!" Damon yelled back taking a face that someone would use to a two years old child. "You know you can`t. And you can`t free her either. Do you really think we haven`t already tried?!"

Enzo frowned at that.

"And he`s not just some evil guy who thinks he owns the world… He really owns it! If he wants to rule the world, he will… If he decides to come and kill us all one day, just for fun he`ll come and kill us all… If he wants to take Caroline away, he`ll take her away and nobody – not even you – can do anything to stop it… With no witches against him, no vampires or even werewolves – for that matter – that can defeat him, and two loyal bodyguards to protect him – as if he needs protection…" he half laughs at the idea. "He is truly invincible…"

A moment of silence passes and when Damon speaks again he seems relatively calm. He takes few steps closer and places a hand on Enzo`s shoulder while saying the next words.

"I know how you feel Enzo…" he says calmly. "And I`m truly sorry, but there is no way for you two to be together… At least not in the way you want…"

"What if we kept it a secret?" he asked with a renewed hope in his eyes. "What if no one knew?"

Damon shakes his head, dropping his hand.

"He has her followed by two of his hybrids… He knows her every move, he`ll figure it out sooner rather than later…"

"But we`ve been hanging out for years now and he never made an appearance… Maybe it means he can be fooled…"

"Hate to disappoint you…" Damon says sadly. "But it`s more likely that he knows exactly what you two are doing… He must know that you are just friends…"

The British man thought about it for a while.

"What if we run away?" he asked with renewed hope in his eyes. "Katherine Pierce managed to run away from Klaus for 500 years hadn`t she?"

"You`ve forgotten that he actually caught her in the end." Damon replied. "And that she was a soulless bitch who preferred to let Klaus slaughter everyone she ever cared about than get caught. Don`t you know what happened to her family? The same will happen to us... And neither Caroline nor you will sacrifice our lives for your happiness, am I wrong?"

Enzo shook his head.

"Plus Katherine had a chance because she had a witch on her side blocking the locator spells he was using to find her and the only witch I know that is still alive is the Bennett witch… But let`s not forget that she has no magic, because he forced her to give it up in return of her life… and we all know he showed her that kind of _mercy _because of a certain blond vampire that begged for it…"

Enzo`s face drop. So there was really no way, he really couldn`t do anything…

"I…" he muttered looking lost. "I`ve never felt so powerless in my life…"

The chaos broke around them and Damon realized he had to do something.

"Not even when we were captured by the Augustine's…" Enzo added as he sunk in the nearby armchair.

Damon looked around and decided to take matters into his own hands, since his friend couldn`t help. He compelled everyone in the bar to forget what just had happened and the bus boys to clean up the mess. Damn! Where was that Donavan boy when he needed him?!

Taking a bottle of Bourbon on his way, he sat opposite his friend and offered it to him. Enzo took it and after drinking a few seeps he gave it back to Damon.

"I know…" Enzo finally said. "I know how dangerous he is… I know I can`t kill him. I know it Damon… despite everything I said earlier… I was just… angry… I was angry at the fact that you were right…"

"I`m just looking out for you… If anything happens, it won`t only be dangerous for her it will be dangerous for you too…" he said narrowing his eyes on the bottle he was holding. His next words were almost inaudible. "I`ve already lost my brother… You`re all I`ve got left now…"

Few more minutes passed as they drunk in silence…

But Damon asked the question again, for the last time. And Enzo finally sighted and said:

"I kissed her…"

* * *

Caroline felt someone else`s presence in the house before she even unlock the front door. The lights were off and there was no car parked in the front yard. At first she thought it was her mom, but she knew she was still at the station by the lack of her car. It might be Enzo, she thought, but he wouldn`t have invaded her privacy like that, would he?

No he wouldn`t. Not after last night…

She threw the keys on the table slowly removing her coat and scarf and at the same time, trying to recognize the scent…

"You`ve got to be kidding me!" she said her eyes widening in disbelief and fear as she walked slowly towards the living room..."

_Of course it is him! _She thought.

He was sitting on the armchair, in the center of the room. He sat on it like it was a throne and he wore an expression of a king… a king he was… He was more beautiful that she remembered him… Or was it the darkness in which he sat that suited him so well? His blue eyes were already on her checking her out, intimidating her. His gaze went slowly from her shoes to her head, scanning her whole body… and then, as he imprisoned her eyes into his, a sly and seductive smile appeared on his lips.

He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, and took a few steps closer but leaving a considerable amount of space between them when he stopped. He was three feet away but Caroline felt like she couldn`t breathe... And although she hated herself for it, she had to admit she had missed him and she was breathe taken by his appearance…

"Hello Caroline…" he said with that god damned accent of his…

"Klaus…" she whispered.

And it was all she managed to say before his expression changed from friendly to hostile and whooshed aggressively towards her.

* * *

**Don`t hate me!**

**I have missed the Big Bad Wolf so much, that I`ve decided to write a version of Klaus that will remind us how truly merciless he can be sometimes. In the next chapters he`ll say and do thing that you may not like… I just hope that you`ll read anyway…**

**Let me know about this chapter. Do you think it was a little rushed up? Did you find it boring?**

**In the next chapter I want to show some flashbacks of Carenzo… Would you like that?**

**Please let me know…**

**Thanks for reading… And yes, i`ll continue whriting this story... :)**

**T.J.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and huge thanks for the follows and the favorites…**

**I hope you enjoy reading this one!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: HE`S BACK!**

* * *

_**I will be here**_

_**When you think you're all alone**_

_**Seeping through the cracks**_

_**I'm the poison in your bones**_

_**My love is your disease**_

_**I won't let it set you free**_

_**Til I break you**_

_**(...)**_

_**I tried to be the lover to your nightmare (...)**_

_**Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear**_

_**Look what you made of me**_

_**I'll make you see.**_

_**\- Digital Daggers, The Devil Within.**_

* * *

She found herself pinned against the wall behind her, before she could even blink. His right hand was on her neck, caressing it softly with his thumb, leaving shivers on it at every touch… his left hand rested on her thigh, pushing her closer, crushing her hard against his body, his face restlessly searching a response on hers.

And then, without a warning what-so-ever, he leaned down and kissed her. His lips were soft but demanding, and somehow managing to be passionate and intense, all at the same time. Caroline, although she hated herself for this, she couldn`t really deny that she was still attracted to him. Hell, she didn`t even knew she needed it… that she needed him… He always made her feel so unique, so special… And when he kissed her like that, when he kissed her so passionately, possessing her body and mouth with such intensity, like their lives depended on it… When his lips went from a kind and soft kiss to harsh and demanding ones making her moan in his mouth, driving her crazy as it went on…

_Oh, God, Caroline stop! _She chastised herself but before she could pull away Klaus already had. It was eerie how he could sense her feelings, how he understood her body`s slightest move, better even than her…

They didn`t say a word to each other for a little while waiting for their breaths to calm down and their long now dead harts to stop breaking basic physics rules by biting rapidly despite their current states…

"What was that for?" she asked out of breath leaning her head against the wall to calm down.

"No reason…" he said smiling arrogantly.

_Damn, his cheekbones!_ Caroline thought.

"I just happened to miss you…" he added after a second.

"Well then-" says Caroline trying to push him away only to find herself pinned back on the wall with more force than before.

_Ouch!_

Klaus` eyes sliced into hers disturbing her, and although his features were composed, there was a glimpse of anger in his eyes that only someone who knew him as well as she did could recognize… She swallowed back whatever she was about to say.

"I`ve heard you`ve had quite a night yesterday with that cheap British copy of me, Lorenzo, isn't it?" he whispered looking aggressively at her, his face close to hers, his hand exploring her cheeks, her neck, caressing it softly...

Caroline chuckled, making the original hybrid to narrow his eyes while stopping his movement at once.

"Please tell me you didn`t came all the way from New Orleans because one of your hybrid side-kicks told you he kissed me!" she said still smiling.

"No, I came all the way from New Orleans to be the first one that tells you happy birthday at the witching hour, only to stumble across these rather disturbing news…"

Caroline felt something clench on her heart when he said these words. Of course he would do something like that. Of course he would try to confuse her with hearts and flowers to make her forget for everything he did to her, to her friends, everything he was still doing to them.

"Why didn`t you just give me a call rather than drag yourself here… the way you do every year?" she demanded to know. "You haven`t been in Mystic Falls for two decades… Why come here now, Klaus?"

Klaus smiled to that knowingly.

"I have my own reasons…" he said wickedly still stroking her lovely bland curls. "Besides, I come to Mystic Falls more often that you imagine, love… Just because you don`t see me, doesn't mean I`m not there…"

Caroline shivered understanding the unspoken words: _just because you don`t see me, doesn`t mean I`m not watching you…_

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"There`s nothing going on between me and Enzo!" she said sternly and when Klaus` eyebrows arched in disbelief she added. "Do you really think I would let anyone share the same horrible fate with the one Stefan did?"

"He got off pretty easily if you ask me…" he spitted out. "If you haven`t begged for his life…"

"I know…" Caroline says. "My point exactly… You know me. You know how my mind works… Do you really think I would let my heart do anything that stupid knowing the consequences for Enzo and for myself?"

Klaus studied her for awhile before deciding that she was probably telling the truth and nodded.

"Oh, and don`t ever kiss me without my permission again!" she added hastily. "You can`t just come here and-"

In a matter of seconds she found herself gasping for breath as he had crushed her neck with one hand.

"You don`t get to bark orders at me, _love_!" he said in a low threatening voice before he slowly putted her back down. "I`m the one in charge, I call the shots… Do that again, and I`ll-"

"You`ll what?! Kill me?!" she yelled back furious. "Do it! Get it over with, I`d rather die than to live under your tyrannical reign anymore!"

"Don`t test my temper, Caroline!" he yelled back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Caroline retorted with her voice breaking occasionally at some points. "What happened to you in that city? Where is the kind man that used to be gentle and sweet and kind?! What did you do to yourself?! How did you became that monster I knew before a century again?!"

Klaus looked at her stunned at how much she dared to say to the King of the supernatural world.

"This isn`t you Klaus…" she said calmly whilst taking a step closer and putting her hands on his chest.

He grabbed her ankles not caring if he was hurting her, and he was, as he said the next words venomously.

"You have no idea who I am…"

"Is that so?" she whispered with watered eyes. "Or maybe, you are the one who doesn`t know yourself at all… Don`t get me wrong Klaus, you put up a pretty good show… But deep down, you know you`re not as evil as you want us to think you are… You`re not the Devil in disguise, the Devil _**is**_ your disguise… "

Klaus just stared at her for a little while before he finally laughed and return to where he sat before while murmuring: "I`d forgotten how keen you are at making assumptions…"

Caroline sighted and tried to calm down, knowing that she wouldn`t get herself anywhere pushing him to admit his true self. She had tried that repeatedly and faced failure every time. Why should this time be any different? So she went along, taking her handbag off and dropping it on the couch she and Enzo had made out last night on. She pushed that thought away crossing her hands on her chest while standing in front of him demandingly.

"How is Stefan?" she asked.

"Never better, embracing his true nature…" he said as matter of fact. "Oh Rebecca sends her best…"

Caroline`s face fall, all blood was drained from her face.

"You didn`t…" she said taking an angry step towards him. Her eyes went red and veins appeared on her delicate face. It was one thing to mess with her but a completely another to screw with her best friend`s head.

"Carful now, love…" Klaus warned with a dangerous gleam in his eyes but Caroline was too angry to realize she was in danger. She sped over to where he sat fangs on, ready to bite. With one simple move, Klaus stood up and pushed her away throwing her with force in the aisle. Caroline made a painful sound as she crushed on the floor, crushing it, back first while the hybrid simply corrected his clothes and sat royally right back on his_throne, _as if nothing happened…

"As much as I`d love to share my blood with you, I do have a rule about bad girls behaving improperly, sweetheart…" he said calmly. "Do that again and-"

"You bastard!" she yelled clenching her teeth but not moving. She ignored the blood running from her head and added "You promised you would leave Stefan alone! You promised you wouldn`t touch-"

Caroline was cut from a low growl coming from Klaus` chest.

"Say that word again…" his voice was as low as it was dangerous. "And I`ll tear your new plaything to pieces…"

Caroline stood up again ignoring the pain on her back and making an effort to get close to where he sat.

"How could you do this to him?" she whispered changing tactic. Attacking him would only result in him killing Enzo and if she wanted to get into his good grades and change his mind, she had to play nice.

"You know what blood does to Stefan, how could you make him into-?"

"I didn`t make him do anything love…"He responded smirking widely. "He was the one who decided to flip the switch and snap necks…"

"You made him do this!" she said venomously.

"Watch your tongue, Caroline!" he commanded looking up at her angrily.

The blond vampire tried to force down the insults she so much wanted to say.

"Now, be a good girl and answer my question…"he said leaning back on the sofa.

Caroline waited the question while leaning against the wall, why the hell took so long to heal her back?! Oh, that`s right, she hadn`t fed today. Something told her that Klaus knew that… And of course, he did…

"What do you want for your birthday, love?" he asked so outrageously normally, like he was a long lost friend who had just gotten back in town and passed by to see her, bringing presents...

The question took her by surprise and she couldn`t help laughing at the surreal scenes she had imagined a second before. Just a minute ago he was threatening everything she held dear and now he was baring gifts...

"Seriously?" she managed to say in between her laughter.

The hybrid watched the blond beauty mesmerized. This girl was truly unpredictable, even though he knew her for over a century, he could almost never guess what she would do, how she would react. He expected her to be angry about what he asked her and tell him she didn`t wanted anything combined with a string of insults against him; instead she was laughing at him. It was a shame he provided her with vervain, he would love to know what she was thinking right now. Maybe he would tell his hybrids not to give her the regular dose tonight, so he could learn the truth tomorrow…

Caroline was the only one in this world who drunk vervain except of course his hybrids. Like everything else, Klaus was in control of every little piece of vervain existing in this world. He provided it to Caroline because he didn`t wanted to compel her knowing her revulsion about compulsion, and he forced his hybrids to drink it because he didn`t truly trusted his siblings. The travelers were the only ones he trusted because they were bonded to protect him and serve him.

"What I want for my birthday, I don`t know, let`s see…" she said faking a skeptic look before adding angrily. "… I want... you to leave me alone maybe?!"

It was Klaus` turn to laugh though it didn`t touched his eyes. He could trick her because she didn`t really tell him to leave her alone forever. He could _**leave her alone**_ now, for a few minutes and then come back telling her he fulfilled her wish. But he knew perfectly well what she meant and somehow that she wanted it made it sound less fun…

"Nice try but not gonna happened, love. You`re stuck with me forever. Something more real perhaps?"

"Allow me to keep my relationship with Enzo… I really need him, you know…"

She watched as his features darkened dangerously, all the light from his good mood vanished but he remained on his self proclaimed throne his hands supporting his chin lightly. So much for playing nice…

"What about allowing him to live if he leaves town?" he bargained.

"You can`t kill him, you`ll break the deal!" she stated.

"Well, you kissing someone else was a deal breaker too, if I remember correctly!"

"I didn`t kissed him, he did!" she said getting tired already before adding sternly. "And you won`t kill him!"

"Debatable!" he responded in the same tone.

"God, why are you doing this?!" she yelled snapping. "Why, are you destroying my life?! What have I ever done to you?!"

"I`m doing this, to protect you!" he spoke back ever calmly. "You, alike my sister, luck fortune when it comes to men… I`m only trying to save you from the pain, I already let that bloody hybrid to temper with your feelings, I`m not letting anyone else do the same!"

"You know what`s funny?!Is that you actually believe that`s true! And that you created this sick version of protecting me in your mind so you won`t admit that what you`re doing is wrong and selfish! I didn`t ask for your protection Klaus! And who the hell do you think you are to decide what`s right for me and what`s not?! No, shut up and listen!" she said the last words stopping him from whatever he was about to say. "I came to you, I gave myself over to you and you screwed me over until you were done with me and compelled me to leave you alone! And when I found a piece of mind with some sort of connection I had with Stefan, you took him from me! I`m not gonna let you do the same with Enzo-"

"ENOUGH!" he yelled and in a flash he was out of the chair and only inches away from her face again. "I didn`t sent you away because I was bored of you, Caroline. You know I had to!"

And she did… she understood the reasons but she was just too pissed right now to admit it.

"It wasn`t your decision to make, it was mine!" she yelled.

Silence filled the room for awhile. Klaus was only staring at her while she was breathing rapidly under his intense gaze. Something softened if his eyes while he was watching her and his hand went up to caress her chin while his eyes drunk in her features.

"I had to make you leave, love…" he whispered with watered eyes before his features hardened again. "But I will never be done with you, Caroline… You were doomed to be mine, the moment I first tasted you. And every time I do, I just want more… I won`t allow anyone else have that… that sensation, will be mine only… And unfortunately for you, I will never get enough of you… And I will sure as hell not let every sick bastard lay a hand on you… I will kill the entire planet`s male population if I have to, but I will have you mine again one day…"

"You had me!" she said with greeted teeth and it was her time to fight back tears. "And you lost me… Now, be a man and let me go!"

He flashed them against the wall again and his fists hit the wall above her head causing it to crack under his fists. He narrowed his eyes and fought to control his fury, startled by the way Caroline jumped frightened at his reaction. Their noses were practically touching… And when he spoke again, his voice low and controlled with a certainty in it and a surety his eyes that left no room to think he was even conflicted about it.

"Never!" he whispered against her face.

Caroline felt a chill spreading in all of her body and she closed her eyes. She felt hopeless, insecure and, while she would never admit it to him, or anyone in that matter, frightened… Yes, she was afraid, because she knew he meant it. He had proven he meant it…

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked again in a weak voice while looking down.

He leaned his head on her forehead whispering the words.

"You know why…"

"If you think this is love…" she was whispering too now. "Then you know nothing about what love is…"

A pause full of silence followed her brave words. The only sound was the sound of their heavy breaths and beating hearts…

"Will you teach me then, sweetheart?"

His eyes were closed, his voice even lower than before. And even if Caroline shook it off, assuming she misheard, his breath did caught up.

He was losing her and he knew it. He expected it to happen, he knew it would the moment his hybrids informed him she was seeing someone else. Because she was right, she wouldn`t be putting anyone else in danger after what happened to the ripper. She was a head strong woman – another thing he loved about her – and the mere fact that she wasn`t thinking with her head, that she let this happen knowing the consequences, meant he was losing her, again… This time for real…

What he didn`t expected, was what the green demon of jealousy would do to his heart…

"I can`t…" she whispered. "Not after everything you did… I can`t… trust you!"

She broke away, and he let her. He watched her quietly while she walked up and down in the room grabbing her forehead with both hands while trying to fight back more tears.

"Every time I think that you`ve changed, that you won`t do anything to hurt me or my friends anymore, you prove me wrong!" she said with a small voice that broke in certain places. "I was one step, Klaus, one step away from forgiving you killing Jenna, trying to kill Elena, Jeremy, me, turning Tyler into hybrid, terrorizing us for two years! Since the moment we first learned your name, you made our lives a living hell, and god knows that I was ready to forgive you for everything! And just when I was fool enough to believe that you`ve changed, that you had actually had some humanity left in all that terrible… you shoot me down, you made me realize how stupid I was for thinking you could-"

"I wasn`t fooling you!" he protested a little taken aback by her outburst. "I had changed, I wanted to have a different life, to live with my child, my family, you…" his hand momentarily showed her silhouette and dropping it slowly after a second. "But my _parents_ had a different future planned for me…" he spit the words with hatred.

Her confession triggered his and he let his feelings his thoughts to be expressed. For the first time in the last two decades, he opened up to someone, to her…

"I sent you away after I`ve learned what they were planning to do to you. Michael would`ve killed you in front of me, without hesitation, my mother was close to discovering my child`s location…" he stopped to take a deep breath letting a small tear drop before he wiped it away hastily. "And as you know, Caroline, they`ve succeeded at one of the two…"

"I understand that you were hurt when your daughter died. I understand that you had to lash out and kill entire witch communities all over the planet. I understand that you had to make a truce with the travelers to do so!" she said raising her voice with every sentence that came out of her mouth. "What I don`t understand is why did you have to kill Tyler, why did you have to turn Stefan into a monster again, why do you have to terrorize us again…"

"You don`t understand do you?!" he retorted.

"Enlighten me, please!" she begged raising her hands in the air.

"Because they hurt you!" he yelled. Then closing to her again enveloping her face into his hands carefully. "Because they hurt what`s mine… And now they`ve paid for it…"

"You`re hurting me now…" she said in a weak voice. She saw the confusion and the concern in his gaze but she went on anyway. "You`re holding me back when all I want is to move forward… Let me go, Klaus… why won`t you just let me go?"

His eyes moved from concerned to deadly angered.

"Because YOU`RE MINE!" he hissed in between his teeth possessively.

"I am not!" she said defiantly causing the man to take a deep calming breath and letting her face go.

"You`re out of line!" he growled turning his back and heading to the front door.

"Klaus wait, please!" her broken voice stopped him dead on his feet but he didn`t turn around to face her.

"What about Enzo?" she asked hesitantly after a few seconds of silence.

He turned slowly with dangerously glowing eyes.

"What about him?!" he barked.

"He`s my friend, nothing more I swear! Please, I need him in my life… What happened yesterday, it will never happen again if you just, let us be…" she could see the wheels turning in his head so she knew he was considering it and decided to push her luck. "You asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and since you obviously won`t grant me my freedom, I ask you to grant his…He will never touch me again, just please… please let him stay…"

She swallowed her words when she saw him standing in front of her once more, with narrowed eyes and arrogant expression. Bastard! He knew he was in charge, he knew how hard it was for her to beg and he was enjoying it enormously.

"All right… I won`t kill the rat!" he said after what it seemed to be centuries but couldn`t be more than a few seconds. "But know that, should you defy my rules again, I won`t show him the mercy I showed to the ripper, or you!"

Caroline nodded frantically smiling from ear to ear for her little victory. With that he went to the door and just before he leave he turned back to say one more thing.

"Oh, and happy birthday, Caroline!" on cue with his words the clock ticked showing that is was just one minute past twelve…

The witching hour…

* * *

How the hell did this young woman manage to make him bow down to her wishes?! How did she manage to make him wish to change the very essence of him… He wouldn`t succumb this time though… he had let himself care, he had made that mistake twenty years ago, he wouldn't do it again… He wouldn`t let himself get hurt that way again… He would prefer to live as an evil hybrid, hated and feared , taking what he wanted, doing what he wanted… This girl, this blond goddess, was his only weakness now, the only thing that could really hurt him… That`s why he let her leave her little life when she asked him to. That`s why he allowed her to live away from him when all he wanted was to make her his, by will or not… If he let her leave, people would think he didn`t care about her and would leave her alone. Although he didn`t have enemies, he couldn`t really be sure about his family, especially Kol and Finn... He would trust Rebecca and Elijah with his life, after everything they`ve been through the deserved nothing less… But the youngest and eldest brothers weren`t trustworthy, or so he thought…

There was another way to show his enemies he didn't care about the blonde vampire… He could hurt her, physically in front of them. But hurting her would only result in hurting himself again… hurting her would only make her hate him more, and eventually he`d hate himself too... More than he already did… Elijah was wrong, this was who he was: the evil hybrid, the monster, the monster that hided his anger and pain with brutality… but a monster none the less. It was easier this way, it was better than seeing pity from everyone`s eyes, it was easier than to sink in desperation and tears, the way Hayley did…

Caroline…

He needed her. He needed her light now, more than ever. No, he needed her, forever. Her presence was soothing, her laugh was like a balsam to his brutally burned heart. She was there when he needed her, she was there when he didn`t know he ached for her, and he pushed her away. He preferred vengeance, and he took it, no matter who he had to hurt in the process… And she was the one he hurt most in the process…

How could this be possible? How could he have hurt the women he loved like nothing else in this world, the most?

And to think what he was about to do would hurt her more…

But he couldn`t help it. He had to show them who was in charge, to make them remember that there was another side of Nicklaus Michelson, a side they`d forgotten in his absence. Tonight`s turn of events were unavoidable, conflict, was unavoidable…

Although he knew how Caroline would react to that, he smiled as he entered the bar.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this!

* * *

"You know, calling me the same day you asked me to give you time to think things through is called cheating, gorgeous."

Enzo murmured trying to hide the excitement in his voice along with the smirk that spread all over his face when he first saw Caroline`s name on the ringing phone.

"Where are you?!" She asked with relief flooding her once she figured he was still alive. She knew Klaus probably wouldn`t go back on his word, but with him you could never be too sure. He wasn`t exactly the most stable person in this world…

Enzo didn`t miss the concern in her voice but being _Enzo, _he opted to lighten the mood.

"In the Grill, since mighty Elena and her maids oh honor exiled Damon from the boarding house for the rest of the day, we had some quality time. Why? You realized that you can`t stand another second without my dashing presence?"

"He`s here…" she said in a low voice and by the way she said it both of the boys understood who she meant.

Enzo`s cocky smile disappeared while Damon sat up intense, not able to help a panicked glance around the bar.

"My guess is that after last night he`ll have his hybrids watching your every move, so he probably knows exactly where you are right now and he`s coming for you…"

"Is he now?" he said with clenched teeth. "Shall I order him a drink then?"

"Don`t be ridiculous Enzo!" Caroline scolded practically screaming. "Get out of there and stay out of his sight for as long as you can. I have a feeling he won`t stay for long so as long as he`s in Mystic Falls, you need to leave town… Like, right now… We`ll give you a call when he`s gone…"

"I hate to break it out to you, gorgeous, but I can`t leave… I just registered in the gym and I would hate to miss my-"

"Enzo stop talking nonsense! It`s not safe for you here anymore!" she yelled.

"I hate to say this mate!" Damon intervened. "But Blondie`s right, if he`s tracking you-"

"I`m not gonna run like a bloody coward!"Enzo insisted. "If he comes after me I`ll be very patiently waiting for him…"

And then he ended the call cutting Caroline`s protests right in the middle.

"Will you now? How very brave of you!" said a low, husky voice and both two friends turned their heads to see the intruder.

"Oh, don`t mind me!" he spoke again smiling kookily.

"You`ve got to be kidding me!" Damon said narrowing his eyes at him while Enzo looked at the new comer with curiosity.

The hybrid stood confidently leaning on the bar while Enzo evaluated him.

_Arrogant, tackles, completely unable to take a hint… _Caroline`s voice echoed in his mind as he identified these qualities in the man standing before him.

And to add with he had British accent, and he`d actually go as far as to say he looked… descent. Not nearly as good as himself though, he thought.

He sighed as the realization hit him instantly.

"Klaus, I presume…" Enzo said looking away whilst faking indifference and emptying his glass with one move.

The hybrid took a few steps closer to the table and sited gracefully on one of the empty chairs.

"In the flesh!" he said his arrogant smile widening. "And taking the fact that you`re sitting with my least favorite Salvatore brother and you have a cheap amount of flair combined with a ridiculous accent… I assume you`re the worm trying to steal my girl…" the last words were pronounced in a low voice and were sounding more like a threat, especially considering the murderous glare he shout him. If he could kill him with his gaze, Enzo would have been a dead man already…

"Enzo, isn`t it?" he added with the same tone.

"Your girl?" he said mockingly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him and Damon felt the need to interfere while his friend`s heart was still attached to his chest.

"What my friend here means…" he said faking a smile. "Is that he didn`t knew she was your girl and now that he does he will… Well, now he knows!"

"And still…" Klaus said smiling at Damon`s failed attempt to save his friend. "He did kiss her the other night!"

"The 'jealous ex boyfriend' look doesn`t suit you, mate…" said Enzo still not losing his mood while pouring another drink.

Klaus actually gave a laugh at this.

"He`s cute!" the hybrid said turning to Damon. "Where did you discover him?"

"It`s a long story actually! Loads of blood, loads of pain…" Damon said raising his glass as if toasting. "Cheers to the old times!"

"Yes, well…" Klaus said turning to face Enzo again. "I`m afraid I have no time to chip chat… I`m actually running out of it here… You see I`ve already paid Caroline a visit, and I just wanted to make sure we`re all on the same page…"

As soon as he mentioned Caroline Enzo shot up and Klaus followed him right after smirking pleased.

"What have you done to her?!" he yelled.

"Easy there, Enzo…" Damon said whooshing in between them and raising a hand. "He wouldn`t hurt her… But he has no problem with hurting you…"

"Let him try!" Enzo scoffed angered.

Klaus looked at the other British man smiling amused.

"You better start listening to your friend, _mate_…" the hybrid said. "But for now…"

He sped over to Damon and snapped his head in a second and then turned to Enzo again.

"Now, as the most annoying Salvatore is finally silenced, let me get one thing straight, Lorenzo…" Klaus said slipping again in his threatening mood. "I`m gonna allow you the privilege of breathing because I made a deal with Caroline years ago and I`d like to think that I`m a man of my word. However… should you ever do as much as to even think of laying a hand on her again – the way you did last night – and you`ll find yourself at lack of hands and other essential parts of your body before you even manage to hay her name again, am I making myself clear?!"

"She doesn`t want you, mate…"said he robbing the truth in his face. "She`d rather live an eternity alone than with you… Imagine how much she should hate you to-"

Enzo didn`t got to finish his sentence because he found himself flying towards the bar… Before he could manage to get on his feet, two of Klaus` hybrids were on him hitting and biting him while Klaus sat flatly on the couch smiling and drinking from his glass. He was watching the scene as if it was the most fascinating action movie…

"All right boys that`s enough!" he said after a few minutes… "Toni, take Oliver with you and go watch the girl… I can take this from here…"

The two hybrids did as bidden while Klaus stood up and made his way toward the bitten vampire while playing with a wooden stake in his hands. He kneeled in front of him to level their eyes while smiling.

"I promised Caroline, I wouldn`t kill you, that doesn`t mean I can`t play with you…" he said hastily.

"Putting- your hybrids- to do your- dirty-work-?" Enzo said in between his gasps while spitting blood to one side. "What`s the matter?!" he teased smiling weakly. "Not man enough to fight your own battles?!"

Klaus shoved the wooden stake inside his stomach mercilessly deep, all the amusement disappearing from his eyes. Enzo gaped but manage not to scream.

"You know, I can still change my mind about my deal…" he whispered in his ear. "Listen to me carefully mate…" his voice was dangerous, his eyes malicious as he twisted the stake inside him… "Caroline is off limits to you or anyone else… Touch her again, and your time with Augustine's will look like a trip to heaven compared to what I`ll do to you…"

He then took the stake out in one swift painful pull that made Enzo to finally scream…

"I was convinced to sent you away if not kill you…" He said cleaning the stake with a napkin. "But since sweet Caroline reassured me there is nothing going on between the two of you, so I`m gonna allow you to stay in town and watch your miserable face while you try to resist her… that would be a great bonus on your punishment too… You know, you should be grateful that I`m allowing you to see her…"

"How very generous of you!" Enzo mocked. "Will you put a curfew on our time together, or are we allowed to decide that ourselves?"

"Don`t tempt me!" Klaus` voice and face turned from light to frightening in less than a second. "And just so, you won`t have illusions, I`ll let you know that she`s mine… She was born to be mine… She doesn`t realize that now but one day she will and she`ll come back to me… Until then, let me give you an advice, will you?" with that he went close to him again and bend over to whisper to his face. "Don`t let your heart do anything stupid… Or it`ll end up out of your chest pretty soon…"

"How are you so sure she wants you?" Enzo said ignoring his glare. "What is she wants someone else?"

"She`s awfully young…" Klaus simply stated. "I let her play with that minion and he broke her heart… I won`t let that happen again, so don`t get your hopes up… She`ll stay alone until she realizes that she belongs to me…"

"She`s not some property, _mate_, you don`t own her…" Enzo said glaring at him viciously.

"Of course I do, she belongs with me… She will be by my side one day, she will be the Queen of shadows… Until then, I will not let anyone else take liberties with her… And I will not let anyone else hurt her…"

To Klaus` dismay Enzo laughed at that.

"That`s why you`re not letting anyone in her life? It`s your twisted way of protecting her? God, you are delusional bast-"

Klaus` smile died on his lips and in a flash he stood in front of him driving the stake close to his heart this time. Enzo screamed.

"My intentions are none of your business!" Klaus yelled. "You`re allowed to stay close to Caroline as long as you keep your hands where I can see them… And that`s all you have to understand…"

He then threw a hundred dollar on the table and walked slowly toward the door. Just before his exit, he turned back around and smile wickedly while speaking.

"Oh, and… If you think you can fool me, you`re tragically mistaken… Just ask Damon when he wakes up what happened to Stefan…Tell them that I`ll see you tomorrow night in the boarding house to heal your wounds. If I`m convinced to come, you`ll be fine…"

And within a second he was gone.

Enzo took a look around. Everyone seemed to be oddly quiet. After all, there was a serious fighting going on before a minute, someone should have made a sound. Instead everyone looked as if nothing had happened. They were talking, smiling, laughing… No one looked shocked that there was a bleeding man close to the bar with a stake on his left shoulder.

Damon woke a few minutes after the hybrid took his leave. Enzo had manage to take the stake out and his wound was healed but he couldn`t make himself move.

"Enzo!" Damon yelled running towards him, helping him sit on a chair.

"I`m fine…" he said. "The wounds will heal…"

"No they won`t…" said Damon looking at the bite marks. "These are werewolf bites, only Klaus can heal them…"

Enzo told him what Klaus said before he left.

"What does he mean by convinced?" Enzo asked.

"It means that a certain blond vampire Barbie has to play house with the big bad wolf to save your ass!"

* * *

**God, this chapter was a monster!**

**Ok, I know it was kind of boring and depressing and it was emphasized on Klaus but in the next chapter there will be more of Enzo and Caroline…**

**Yes, it`s been a century since Klaus arrived to town and no, Bonnie isn`t a hundred and twenty years old, well, not physically at least… it will all be explained in time.**

**As you see, Stefan is not dead. I never wrote he was dead, he was just forced to leave town and turn the humanity switch off, he left with Rebecca- odd right? ;) - you`ll see more of that in the future.**

**To these who asked the past will be explained.**

**There will be Steroline, Kennet, Elejah and Stebecca moments.**

**What Klaus did in this chapter was only a taste so get ready for darker Klaus…**

**Oh, the hybrid and traveler thing – still being alive and kicking - will be explained along with everything that feels weird and off in this story. (SPOILER: Klaus didn`t only came to see Caroline…)**

**I think that`s pretty much it!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**T.J.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: PUNISHMENT**

* * *

_**Since it is difficult to join them together, **_

_**it is safer to be feared than to be loved **_

_**when one of the two must be lacking.**_

_** \- Niccolo Machiavelli.**_

* * *

"Enzo?!" Caroline screamed as she rushed into the Salvatore`s Mansion.

Enzo clenched his teeth while glaring at his friend.

"I remember perfectly well that I very specifically asked you not to call her!" he said.

He lay down on the leather couch in his friend`s room when his weaknesses overwhelmed him and Damon had stayed with him the whole time, leaving only fifteen minutes ago to fetch him a blood bag and informing the vampire Barbie of the situation.

"Well, I didn`t actually call her… I texted her so…" Demon replied with his signature smirk on.

"Enzo…" Caroline whispered when she entered the room cutting the British man from whatever snarky comment he was about to say to his friend.

Her face was pale – almost as pale as his – and her blue-green eyes were full with concern, anger and relief at the same time. He wondered how could she possibly feel so many things at once without exploding. _She`s Caroline_, his subconscious informed him, _she`s the definition of extraordinary…_

"Hello gorgeous…" he said with a weak smile.

Caroline scoffed but smiled at him as she rushed to sit on the couch next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked while examining his bite marks.

"I`ve been worse…" he replied attempting to sit up and flinching in the process.

"Why did he do that?!" Caroline asked no one I particular feeling the tears forming unwillingly.

"Why do you think Blondie?!" Damon spat at her obviously feeling obliged to answer.

"But he agreed not to kill him, he said he wouldn`t…"

"And you believed him?!" Damon asked incredulously. "Well, maybe you`re not as smart as he thinks you are, after all!"

"Shut up Damon!" yelled both Caroline and Enzo, making the eldest Salvatore smile.

Caroline examined Enzo for a little while and cursed when she realized that the fever was picking up. Soon the hallucinations would`ve start and then…

"We need to fix this, we need to meet Klaus on his terms…" Caroline said rising from the couch.

"No, _we_ can`t do anything…" said Damon seeping from his glass. "You`re the one he wants and we all know that… So put on your smile, wave your hair, batter your eyelashes and do what you do best… protect your friends…"

"No…" Enzo said angrily coughing a little. "I won`t let you do this. That bastard won`t get the satisfaction of…"

At this point he started coughing more vividly, spilling… blood.

"Enzo!" Caroline yelled and tried to comfort him by patting his back and holding his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked after awhile.

"He`s getting worse!" Damon announced throwing the glass towards the wall. It shattered into thousand tiny little pieces.

"When did they bite you?" Caroline asked tensely.

"A few minutes after you called me…" Enzo admitted.

The blond girl looked like she was about to explode with anger. It`s been eight hours since then…

"And you haven`t told me about this till now?!" she asked indignant.

"I didn`t wanted you to play his game… Not because of me…"

"I would rather play any game than let you die, Enzo!" she said with a stern and fierce look on her face. "I would do anything to save you…"

They exchanged a long lasting silent look but so much meaning passed through their eyes. It was as if they were linked and didn`t even need to speak.

"I`m sorry to spoil your seven minutes in paradise, but as you see, time is of the essence!" Damon yelled getting annoyed.

"No…" Enzo repeated. "Caroline, you shouldn`t do this… That's why he came back, to torment you, don`t give him the satisfaction of achieving it!"

Caroline looked back and front to the two guys, deciding if she should share her thoughts.

"I`m not sure he`s here for me…" she murmured receiving the astonished looks of the two male. "Just think about it! He`s been away for twenty years. Why show up now, unless he`s plotting something…"

"Well maybe he got jealous you kissed Enzo…" Damon said matter-of-factly and Caroline flinch at him knowing this.

_Of course he bloody knew, he was Enzo`s best friend… and Elena`s husband…_

"He knew about Enzo long time ago. And even if we assume that he came right after learning about the kiss, he couldn`t come here so fast." She stated. "He had to be already on his way… He claims that he was here for my birthday but I can tell he`s lying…"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Enzo exclaimed. "Today`s your birthday!"

"What if he`s telling the truth? Or if he just missed you and dropped by?" said Damon ignoring his friend`s comment.

"It`s highly unlikely…" the blond insisted. "He made a call on my birthday every year and arranged gifts to arrive at my door but he never showed his face. And I don`t think it`s because he misses me because he… uh.. kind of admitted he`s been stalking me…"

Enzo growled while Damon made a face.

"Creepy…" said the Salvatore.

"Yeah, tell me about it…" she replied looking down at her hands.

Damon looked at his friend for a few seconds and then back at Caroline. He needed to save his friend but he didn`t wanted the blond vampire to get hurt either. He had to play it safe, somehow…

"Look…" he finally said taking a few steps closer to where she sat. "I need you to do this… I need you to go to him and try take information out of him about what he knows… We need to know exactly why he`s here and we need his blood to save Enzo…"

"He won`t talk to me…" she said sadly. "He`s not the Klaus I used to know… Well, he is, but… He won`t let his real self-"

"You`re the only one who can take the information out of him!" Damon almost yelled. "You need to at least try…"

"No!" Enzo practically screamed but no one paid attention to his denial.

"You`re up, Blondie…" Damon said putting down the glass and leaving the room.

Enzo looked at the bond girl with pleading eyes.

"You know you don`t have to do this, right?" he said.

Caroline smiled weakly.

"You know I will, regardless what you say to me, right?" she said back.

Enzo smiled at that and raised a hand to cup her chin.

"So stubborn!" he replied. "You don`t have to do this… He won`t let me die… He knows that if he does, you`ll hate him forever. He`ll just wait until the crucial moment then he`ll probably show up to give me his blood."

"And then he`ll probably wait until you`re healed to bite you again." She said bitterly. "And he`ll do this again, and again, and again, until we`ll do as he demands! He won`t get tire of it and it we won`t gain anything but pain and suffering… Your pain and suffering at that…"

"I can handle pain…" said he just too willingly. "After all I`ve spent quite some time with the Augustine's, remember?!"

"Is that supposed to make this okay?!" she yelled while standing up. "Because it really doesn`t I would prefer dying before letting you be a torture lapdog to a lovesick psychopath!"

"I won`t let him drug you to his bed using me!" Enzo yelled standing up.

"He won`t!" She yelled back.

She took some steps close to him and cupped his face between her hands looking tenderly in his eyes.

"He won`t, okay?" she said in more hushed tones. "If he wanted to force my hand he would`ve used compulsion by now and he haven`t…"

Enzo trapped her hands into his and pulled her slightly closer. Their breaths meeting each other shortly, their eyes locked and their lips only few inches apart. Caroline closed her eyes while listening to his marvelous voice…

"Stay with me, love…" he whispered and her eyes shot open when hearing the endearment.

"I will…" she promised. "Once I bring the cure!"

And with that she blew a kiss on his cheek and went out of the room without looking back.

She **would** save him.

* * *

"KLAUS!" she yelled when entering the mansion. "KLAUS!"

Klaus sighted turning a page on his book and continuing on reading as if nothing had happened. Well, actually he was putting on the show for his hybrids, deep down he was anticipating seeing the girl enter the living room and stand in front of him demandingly… God, he`d missed her!

"KLAUS?!" she yelled again.

"KLA- Have you gone duff?!" she demanded to know crossing her hands on her chest. He decided to keep the show on, letting her under the – false – impression that he had more important things to do.

"I`m sorry love, but I`m quite busy at the moment…" he announced indifferently. "Maybe if you come out later I could be more inclined to help with whatever-"

He didn`t get to finish his sentence because in a flash Caroline was in front of him grabbing the book and throwing it in the fireplace. She ignored Klaus` incredulous look and crossed her hands once more.

"There, that should give you more time…" she stated coldly.

"That was the first copy of War and Peace!" he said trying to cover his amusement at her reaction with anger.

"Well since you`re an expert in war and an ignorant of even the contents of the word 'piece' after what seems to be a billion years of your existence, I fail to see how Tolstoy can help you in any way…"

"Well you just burned the first copy of his book so until I find another one you`ll have to wait and see-"

"You sentenced my best friend to death yesterday and you`re worry about some stupid book getting burned?!" she half yelled at him. "Well, you`re even bigger of a jerk than I thought!"

Klaus was in no time on his feet and inches away from her face.

"Watch your tongue, love…" he said using his husky tone and angry face. Although, his voice got more delightful and light when he turned around. "Besides, I haven`t sentenced him to death yet, he still has an hour or so to go on, if I`m not wrong at my calculations…"

He poured two glasses of drinks and handed one to her offering her a seat as well. She took the glass and sat where he pointed knowing that yelling wouldn`t get her anywhere, not with him... He settled right in front of her and pierced her with his gaze.

"So I suppose you came to beg for your friend`s life?" he more stated than asked.

"I came to tell you that you`re a liar!" she announced loud and clear so the hybrids would hear. "You said you wouldn`t kill Enzo… You said you`d spare his life and now he`s-"

"Still alive!" Klaus finished her sentence a little angry. "Which will seize to be the case if you keep that attitude up!"

Caroline looked down at her glass knowing very well that if she screw this up she was risking more than just her well being.

"What do you want?" she asked almost with a whisper. "In return of Enzo`s life, what do you want from me?!"

"Nothing…" he said smiling and seeping from his drink. "I`ve already sent someone to get my blood at the Salvatore`s mansion, he`ll be quite well in the next ten minutes…"

"I don`t understand…" she said really confused. "If you weren`t going to kill him why let your hybrids bite him?"

Klaus shrugged.

"Control…" he simply said. "To teach him a lesson to keep his hands away from what`s mine…"

"Ugh! That again!" she yelled standing up. "I am not yours!"

"Aren`t you?!" he said smiling while she stared back defiantly denying it.

"Clarissa, come over here sweetheart!" he called and a beautiful young girl appeared from behind his study's door smiling. _She`s human, _Caroline realized. She had long blond curly hair and blue eyes. A really disturbing copy of herself…

"Take this glass and fill it with your blood…" he told her giving her his empty glass. "When you`re done, give it to Caroline over there…" he said and pointed at her smiling arrogantly.

"What are you doing?" she asked terrified while watching the girl cut her wrist to fill the glass.

"I`ve already made your little friend pay…" he said smirking and leaning comfortably back to the couch. "It`s time for _your_ punishment love…"

Caroline lost her color. _Oh, no… not this again!_ She thought remembering what had happened the last time he had said that.

_"It`s time for your punishment, love…"_

_"Klaus, leave her be!" Stefan had defended her with his last breath but it hadn`t been enough. "Take out your anger on me, but let her go…"_

_"Silence ripper!" Klaus had yelled shoving him to a wall._

_"Stefan!" Caroline had attempted to run to him but Klaus had another idea._

_"YOU!" he had yelled grabbing her from her throat while looking at her murderously._

_Caroline had struggled under his hold in vainly._

_"What am I gonna do with you?" his voiced cracked in many places and the tears Caroline was holding escaped her. Not only because of the hurt he was feeling, but because of everything she knew he would do to them because he was hurt…_

She just hoped he wouldn`t force her to do the same horrible things she did that night. The horrible things she didn`t knew she was capable of doing to protect the ones she loved…

"Drink!" he ordered.

"Why are you doing this to me again?" she asked, her voice cracking while she had the glass already at hand tears ready to fall down.

"Because you too need to remember who`s in control… You need to remember your place…" he said angrily. "It appears, in my absence, you`ve all forgotten who I am and what I`m capable of… Drink!"

"You never let us forget!" she said back angrily. "You`re the self-satisfied bastard King, who`s ruining our lives!"

With her last words she emptied her glass full of blood and looked at him defiantly. Klaus stared back with unreadable face. He studied her for awhile and then stood up.

"Clarissa!" he called the human girl when he stood precisely above Caroline staring down into her brave and fierce eyes. "Come over here, sweetheart!"

The girl did as bidden and Klaus yanked her to the side exposing her neck to his fangs. He drank for several seconds and then stopped to look at his blond vampire companion. Caroline was looking the other way. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Drink!" he ordered again offering the girl`s hand to her.

"No!" she said facing him fiercely.

Klaus sighted.

"Should I threaten anyone else you care about for you to do as you`re told?" he asked before yelling. "DRINK! Before I lose my patience…"

Caroline shot him a hateful look and complied. She knew why he was doing this and she could tell he needed it but she couldn`t help herself from feeling hatred for his actions and occasionally for him… She drank along relishing in the guilty pleasure of sharing a human drink with another vampire. The sensation was so private and so unique… Unlike everything she had ever experienced…

"I don`t remember permitting you to stop!" he said when she stopped drinking minutes after.

"If we don`t stop she`ll die… Klaus…"she looked the other way while saying the next word almost in a whisper. "… Please…"

Klaus smiled with one of his fox smiles and let the girl go reluctantly.

"Ok…" he murmured. "I`ll let the girl keep the blood in her veins, if you offer to replace her…"

Caroline growled and glared daggers at him.

"Glare all you want love, but we both know you won`t be able to turn down my proposal…" he said while stocking tenderly her chick. She huffed and offered her wrist to him defeated, but Klaus has another idea. He cycled around her and moved some of her curls away from her neck. He planted soft kisses among her neckline, leaving chills down her body, before biting into her artery.

Caroline moaned in pleasure. She could hate him all she wanted for degrading her like that but she knew she enjoyed it…

"That`s so you know who's you truly are…" he murmured into her ear. "Don`t ever dare to cross me again… or I`ll show no mercy on you. Do you understand me?!"

Caroline nodded, a single tear escaping her eyes.

"You are mine, Caroline…" he continued. "You do well to remember that, because as long as you do… no one you love will get hurt… Not by my hands, anyway…"

Caroline shot up and spun around while reaping the tear away fiercely.

"And you do well to remember that no matter what you do I will never forgive you for what you`ve done to my friends!" she said with lingering eyes. "And that I may hate you for everything you`ve done… But I will never stop searching for the man I fell in love with before a century…"

"Well, you`ll be searching in vain, love…" he said still smiling. "That man is gone…"

"No!" she said fiercely. "He`s just too scared to come out and play!"

Klaus` eyes darkened as he looked at her but Caroline gave him no chance speak.

"I Belonged to that man… But I can never belong to you…" she hissed stepping closer. "I will try to hurt you in every turn in the off chance that he will return to me…"

"You`ll be wasting your breath, love." He said sadly, showing the first emotion in that morning. "He`s long gone…"

Caroline smiled and took another step closer. It was too close but she didn`t care right then.

"I will believe that when you rip my heart off my chest…" she whispered. "I will believe that when I`m no longer breathing, I will believe that when one of us is dead, not a second before! I`m not gonna give up on him… He deserves to be fought for and I will fight till my last breath!"

Klaus` eyes were lingering with unshed tears and he fought hard to push them back.

"Good luck with that!" he murmured looking away from her.

"Now… if you`re finished with your games, I`d like to go back to my friends and celebrate my birthday…"

Klaus looked back at her and smiled suspiciously sweetly.

"Of course love…" he said. "But first…"

In the blink of an eye he whooshed to where Clarissa stood and snapped her neck without flinching.

"No!" Caroline yelled and hurried to her side. It was already too late though. The girl laye down dead...

"Be thankful, today is your birthday, love!" he said seriously as he leaned down to grab her tearful face with one hand. "Otherwise the blood would`ve flew in Mystic Falls for what you`ve done and said today…"

With that he left the room shooting one last: "Feel free to leave!" before exiting the room himself.

Caroline looked dumbstruck while the hybrids carried the body out to bury her. She didn`t know if she should feel sad for the girl he had killed or happy that she finally managed to get through him. His lashing out and killing the girl to prove her he was a monster could only mean one thing, she was getting to him, she was getting him back and he knew it.

Caroline smiled as she walked out of the mansion with hope lingering in her chest for the first time in awhile. She turned back to glance at the mansion one last time and caught Klaus looking down at her from a window. She smiled at him before she turned around and whooshed towards the Salvatore mansion.

Maybe there was hope for him after all… And she wouldn`t give up on him. She would never give up on the people she loved…

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" she asked giggling once Enzo removed the blindfold from her eyes.

Caroline stood in the amusement park looking at the roller coasters and other games while smiling and biting her lips. It was nine in the evening and the park was open till twelve, so she might as well get the most of it, but she just couldn`t believe he had taken her there.

"You said no expensive gifts and no gifts at all…" he said mimicking her tone. "So team Denzo figured out that we should do something creative instead of buying you gifts…"

"Team 'Denzo'?!" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows and making a face.

"Yeah, Damon and Enzo…" he said mimicking her voice from days ago. "Team Delena is on the way… while team Bonemy… well, let`s just say that she`s in no mood of coming…"

"Okay, first of all, stop making shipping names, you`re terrible at it!" said Caroline and raised her voice when he was about to complain. "And second of all… Bonnie isn`t coming?! It`s an unwritten law that the three of us should always go to amusement parks together, we never have been separated before!"

"She said that she had something to take care of…" Enzo lied easily but he notice Caroline`s unconvinced and suspicious look.

"What could be more important than her best friend`s birthday?!" she yelled. "She should be here! I`m gonna call her…"

"No!" said Enzo grabbing he cell phone. "Um… I think that Jeremy and Bonnie are together…"

Caroline covered her mouth with both of her hands and started jumping up and down.

"Why didn`t she told me? Why didn`t they came together?! How did you know?!"

Enzo raised a hand as if to stop her senseless rumbling questions.

"Because it`s nothing official and I kind of caught them in an awkward position." He said with his British accent filling the air.

"Aw that`s great news!" she cheered smiling. "Finally something good happened…"

Enzo stared at her genially happy face and couldn`t help but feel a little bit guilty for his lie. But she couldn`t know the truth, not until they got everything under control, not until they had what they needed. Stefan was right, sharing this secret with Caroline would be a horrible mistake. Klaus could compel it out of her… He and the rest of her friends could move in the shadows because they hadn`t Klaus` full attention. But Caroline was on the spotlight at all times and they couldn`t risk telling her…Neither could they risk protecting her from compulsion… She had vervain in her system but as long as Klaus was willing to offer her some… So no, telling the truth wasn`t an opinion.

"Thank you Enzo…" she said reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Thanks for telling me the truth, it`s the best gift you could ever give me…"

"Yeah, no problem…" he murmured looking down.

_I am so gonna regret this… _he thought.

"Come on! Let`s start!" she said enthusiastically grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the highest rollercoaster.

* * *

"Fesmatos tribum. Reversas victas sangvinem. Ex Eleto reversas victas fesmatis… " chanted the young witch sitting on the tombstone. "Fesmatos tribum. Reversas victas sangvinem-"

"What`s taking so long, darling?!" asked Kol impatiently getting closer to the Bennett witch.

"It`s difficult spell!" she spited at him venomously. "It`ll take time…"

"You`re a Bennett witch Bonnie, this spell should be a piece of cake for you!" Kol responded.

"Yeah well, if I had all of my powers back it would be…" she replied. "But your brother forced me to give up my powers remember?!"

"How did you managed to keep some of your powers anyway?!" he asked curiously.

"I hid half of my powers in a dark object when Caroline told me what your brother was up to." She replied still chanting inwardly. "I preserved my body with some orbs and spells in case I had an opportunity to put down your brother but I don`t want to wait anymore… you`re brother is out of line, I need to put him down… permanently…"

"Yeah, that would be a little bit difficult." He commented. "Elijah has the white oak and he would never give it up if it means killing Nicklaus. So our only way at succeeding is if we subdue him with a dagger."

Bonnie looked at the huge diamond in her palm.

"I`ll keep chanting… I won`t rest until my friends are safe from that monster of a brother you have…" Bonnie said fiercely.

"What if your witch magic isn`t enough?" Kol asked uneasily.

"Then I`ll use Dark Magic… Or even worse Expression…"

Kol raised his eyebrows.

"I already died once for my friends Kol." She said fiercely. "I will do that again, if necessary…"

"I hope you won`t have to though…" he said smiling.

It was Bunnies' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"If I didn`t know better Kol, I would say you`re flirting with me…"

Kol raised his hands as if defeated.

"Oh, I wouldn`t dare to flirt with the last and most powerful witch in the world now, would I?"

They both smiled at each other before the witch started chanting again.

* * *

**Marry Christmas everyone (a little late though)...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i did enjoyed writing it... :D**

**Please forgieve any mistakes i`m doing everything i can to improve but there are always mistakes...**

**Don`t forget to Review and let me know your opinions. **

**I`m dieing for a little feedback...**

**Take care and have happy holydays! :)**

**T.J.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. **_

_**Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. **_

_**The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love.**_

_** \- Morihei Ueshiba**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Bite Me!**

* * *

"Bastard!" Caroline murmured while finding her way towards the Salvatore`s mansion. Her wound hurt but she wasn`t going to go back and beg him to heal it! How had she managed to forget that he hadn`t healed her. Or – most importantly – how had she managed to ignore the sharp pain in her neck?! It was a mystery to her. Maybe it was because of her enthusiasm over her little victory. Klaus had lashed out on the poor blonde girl; he did that to show her that he was evil, to convince her and himself that he was evil. Which in her opinion meant that he wasn`t really and he knew she was close to convincing him to show his real self and that was exactly why he`d killed Clarissa.

Or she was just reading too much to it…

But she was well known for her optimism even in the darkest of times and she wasn't planning on stopping now. Caroline knew she could bring him back! She may had failed all these years ago but maybe now that he had time to process and let some of his anger and hurt fade away, maybe – just maybe – there was the slightest bit of hope, and she was going to clung on it till the end. After all, she had nothing but time…

If he healed her…

Which he would. She was certain. The only thing she was certain about was that he couldn`t kill her. After all, no matter how hard he had tried in the past to do so, he couldn`t do it.

"_I should kill you…" he had said in his frenzy holding her in the air by her neck. "I should reap that treacherous little heart of yours and squeeze it until it`s nothing but a pile of ribs and blood…"_

_Caroline looked at him with pleading eyes but said nothing. It was Stefan who had interfered._

"_Klaus, please stop!" he had begged on her behalf knowing very well that she would do nothing to save her life. "If you have to kill someone, kill me…"_

_He didn`t even spare him a glance he was piercing Caroline`s eyes with his own causing shivers of fear to spread all over her body. He tightened his grip and felt his anger grow when he saw Caroline flinching but standing her ground. He wanted her to apologize, he wanted her to scream in pain, he wanted her to beg for his mercy – although he wasn`t considering showing her any. She refused him that pleasure… she refused to give into him and that only angered him more._

"_Klaus…"_

"_I said enough Ripper!" he yelled not wasting a glance at him. "I`ll take care of you when I`m done with her… Now, love, I believe you`re out of vervain, correct?" he asked so ridiculously calm and smiling so sweetly, you`d think he`d just complimented you…_

_Caroline though recognized the dangerous edge in his voice and her eyes widened realizing where he was going with it. His smile widened when he saw her reaction._

"_No!" Stefan yelled and tried to whoosh towards him. Some of his men stopped him and restrained him. He resisted and a fight began. A fight he was losing outmatched as he was._

_Klaus didn`t move an inch either did he shifted his gaze from the blond vampire. He didn`t even flinched when Caroline finally started struggling against him._

"_No, Stefan!" she yelled eyes fixated on him._

_It angered him more that in times when __**she**__ was in danger she was more worried about Stefan than herself. He grabbed her by her arms and yanked her on the wall behind her with force. Caroline could swear she could hear a bone cracking and she did scream in pain._

"_PAY ATTENTION WHEN I`M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled inches away from her face. Caroline surpassed her cries and tried to look at him._

"_I`m sorry…" she breathed understanding that her resistance only made them hurt Stefan more._

"_Good girl!" he said approvingly. "Now… answer my question, love."_

"_Yes…" she said looking down while whispering. "I`m out of vervain."_

"_Don`t do this!" Stefan begged on her behalf. "Please don't do this…"_

_In a flash Klaus dumped Caroline on the floor and whooshed to grab the ripper by his throat._

"_What would it take for you to shut up?!" he said in his dangerous husky voice._

"_Just hear me out!" Stefan begged. "Let her go… Let her go and I'll do whatever you want, I swear!"_

"_Yes, you will…" said Klaus smiling with his killer smirk. "But she`s not going anyway mate."_

_With his last words he snapped his neck._

"_No!" Caroline yelled and run towards him only to find herself in her previous position._

"_Going somewhere, love?!" he said venomously as he started crushing her neck with one hand… again..._

_At that moment the doors opened and Caroline heard her friends busting in and freezing at the sight. She couldn't see them but she could hear them…_

"_Caroline!" Elena had yelled at the same time that she heard Damon scream: "Let her go!"_

"_If any of you two little lovesick fools will do as much as to move a muscle…" he threatened. He didn`t need to finish his threat, the innuendo was clear. And they both froze. Not that they could try anything with that many bodyguards._

"_You`re on time for the show though…" he announced like the happy host he was, glancing at them and putting Caroline down… More like dropping her on the floor uneasily…_

"_Don`t do this to me…" she whispered looking up at him with pleading eyes._

_Klaus smiled wickedly and turned to face her again._

"_Beg me..." was his answer._

_He kneeled in front of her leveling their eyes and gently lifted her jaw up so she looked at him._

"_I want to hear you beg, Caroline…" he said with soft and dangerous voice…_

…_And of course, as always, she didn`t complied with his wishes…_

He, wanted to see her beg for his blood now too, like he wanted her to beg for her own freedom back then, but she wouldn`t grant him that satisfaction. Especially when she knew begging would do any good anyway. If he wanted to keep her chained, he would have, no matter how much she begged, and if he wanted not to heal her, he wouldn`t…

But he would, heal her, and that`s why begging was in vain, he would do it anyway, so why plead for something she would have sooner rather than later?! It hurt, but she wouldn`t let that damn wound ruin her day. She had about eight hours before the hallucinations started and she would make the most of her time with her friends before retiring to her house and bed to suffer the hallucinations.

She wondered if he hadn`t healed her on purpose or he`d simply forgotten as she had. Did he plan this all along when he bit her? Was this some kind of a punishment for the kiss? He should have known better though that after everything he put her through, this was the least torturous thing she`d experienced. She sighted. A century had passed and Klaus Michelson was still a puzzle to her. One she no longer desired to solve. Or did she?

Halfway through the woods that led to the old boarding house she heard distant footsteps and realized there was another vampire heading towards her direction she stopped dead on her trucks waiting for him to come. She quickly looked around she seemed to be alone but she knew better than to believe that. She knew Klaus had his hybrids following her 24/7 and the fact that they hadn`t showed up to stand in front of her meant that they`d already checked whomever was coming and he wasn`t a threat.

"Enzo!" she exclaimed with relief filling her face and chest. She looked at him from head to toe. He wore the same outfit as when he left him, his hair was messy from the wind and running but the circles around his eyes were disappearing and the bite marks were no longer on his neck and hands. Her guess was that he rushed towards Klaus` mansion as soon as he took the antidote.

"You`re alright?" he asked checking her for injuries too.

Caroline cursed herself inwardly for not stopping in her house to change. Last thing she wanted was for Enzo to see her wound. She just hoped that Klaus hadn`t left blood running on her shirt and thanked God for letting her hair grow these past couple of years enough to cover her wound.

"I`m not the one that got bitten by werewolves, remember?!" she attempted to joke while smirking nervously.

Enzo figured that her smile was fake and wandered if her nervousness was because of what had happened between her and the hybrid or because of his sidekick spies that surrounded them that very instant.

"What did he asked you in return?" he asked while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing I couldn`t handle…" she said looking down.

Enzo took a step closer and stopped when all that separated their bodies was a thin air. He caught her jaw with two fingers and gently forced her to look right in to his eyes. His gaze was compulsive and his lips were magnetizing hers.

"Caroline…" he whispered warningly. "Tell me…"

She swallowed as she heard her name pronounced. His sexy British accent, his provoking lips moving softly and his eyes piercing hers while his scent surrounded her face… it was like a siren calling her and she didn`t know how she could resist the urge to crush her lips with force on his.

She blinked several times before breathing deeply and taking a step back.

"Enzo… please…" she said as she stepped back.

He let her go smiling when he understood that the closeness was influencing her in the same way that it was influencing him.

"They`re watching…" she said in a low voice he could barely hear. The hybrids couldn`t certainly hear, which is why one of them stepped into their view in less than a second interrupting them.

"Hey!" he yelled at their direction. The two vampires turned on time to see a man in mid forties with raven hair and blue eyes looking at them like he was about to chastise them. "No whispering…" he added. "Keep your voice loud enough so I can hear you!"

Caroline smiled with no humor.

"Right…" she whispered bitterly. "No privacy!" she yelled turning back towards the man. She knew him well enough, even though they all were trying to stay invisible – Klaus` orders – every once in awhile she would see one of them checking the aria for danger or leaving something outside the door. Usually it was a note or a present from Klaus.

"Sorry Tim…" she said apologetically to the flashed vampire. She was older than him, but physically he looked at her father`s age and she felt bad for yelling at him. "I`m just stressed up… I forgot the rules."

"I have to report it…" he said sadly, almost guiltily. "You know that, right?" he said almost pleadingly. He was fond of her and he didn`t liked when Klaus got angry or punished her. He didn`t wanted to report anything – damn the sire bond! This girl was like a child to him and he really did care for her.

Enzo looked at him, examining him from head to toe. He saw him looking at the blond vampire and caught his caring look and voice. An idea flashed to his mind.

"It`s okay mate…" he said smiling. "You have to do, what you have to do…"

Tim looked at him with calculating eyes.

"I would introduce myself but I`m guessing you already know me…" he said smiling as he took few steps closer. The man looked at him unimpressed. "When is your shift over? Maybe we could go grab a bear or something…"

Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked at the hybrid. He just glanced back at her with equally surprised look. She shrugged, showing him that she has no idea what Enzo was up to.

"I would prefer a real drink with my real mates…" he retorted almost hastily. He may like Caroline, but Tim was a werewolf once. His hatred for vampires run deep. The blond girl was a very rare exception. Maybe it was even a sire think. His boss like her, he liked her…

"Well, thank you for… um… your assistance." Caroline intervened glaring daggers at Enzo and taking a step closer. "Don`t worry about telling Klaus, I get it…"

She smiled sweetly to the hybrid and he bowed slightly, looking apologetic again, before leaving them seemingly alone.

Enzo turned around and faced her smirking.

"What was that about?!" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing important…" he said dismissively. "You were telling me about what Klaus asked in return of saving me…"

Caroline flinched. She had hoped he`d forgotten. And then, suddenly she smiled.

"Nothing important." she said echoing his words while smiling.

He sighted and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I`ll tell you if you tell me…" she said teasingly.

Enzo growled, but let the subject go.

"We`re not finished yet, love!" he said raising a warning finger at her. And then he added. "All right, you have one hour to get ready, gorgeous, we are going on a road trip."

"Wait, what?!" she exclaimed when Enzo turned his back on her and tried to leave.

He smirked and turned around to face her smiling.

"You didn`t really think that we would stay indoors at your birthday, did you?!"

He then winked at her and disappeared in the woods leaving a totally confused and stunned Caroline behind.

* * *

Caroline took a quick shower and tried not to think too much about this outing. She called Elena to ask her if she was going along, while trying and failing to get information out of her. The only thing she got out of her was that she should wear something nice comfortable and warm enough.

"Could you be any more vague?!" she exclaimed holding the cell phone tightly, irritated as she was.

"Nope, I`m not gonna tell you anything else other than you`ll love it!" she said cheeringly. "Enzo will kill me if I do."

"Oh come on! It`s my birthday…" she said pleadingly.

"Spiking of old age…" she teased. "What did Klaus asked in-?"

"Nothing important!" she retorted guessing her question.

"Caroline if the roles were reverses you`d killed me if I hadn`t told you everything with details…" she tried to reason.

"Just drop it Elena!" Caroline said defiantly and her friend figured that she wouldn`t say, no matter what.

"You`re totally trying to kill my buzz!" Elena protested.

"I am not… oh how was your time in Alps? Did you find Jeremy? Did you talk to him?!" she asked while putting on some make up.

"Ugh! Don't ask…" Elena said in a tiresome voice. "I caught him in the middle of… well you know!"

"Nooo!" Caroline exclaimed almost dropping the eye liner.

"Yeah… he was home for once in his lifetime though…" Elena`s voice drifted off.

"Does Bonnie know?"

"Yes…" Elena`s voice dropped. "It appears that they`re on the outs for a month now. So technically Jeremy was free when he… you know. He came back with me, he lives at the boarding house now…"

"Why didn`t she tell us that they`d broke up?" asked the blond vampire. "Wait, did he came back to get together with her?"

"Don`t sound so hopeful, Caroline. It`s more complicated than that." Elena scolded.

"Nothing`s complicated when it comes to love!" she simply replied. "Everything`s pretty simple actually. We`re the ones that complicate everything with our stubbornness, and selfishness…"

A few seconds of silence passed as Elena understood the alternate meaning in her words and struggled to find something to say.

"Anyways…" it was Caroline who spoke. "I`ve got to get dressed…"

"Um… yeah, I`ve… I have things to do too… um…" Elena mumbled awkwardly.

"See you later then…" said the blond before hanging up.

* * *

Caroline was equally surprised and pleased to find herself in a place she loved. When Enzo took the blindfold and showed her where he and her friends had brought her, she was literally beaming! Her heart raced and eyes burned with unshed tears of excitement. It`s been literally a century since she had done something as casual and lovely as going to a theme park. She`s been leading a life driven by autopilot. No funny business, that was one of Klaus`s rules. He didn`t exactly locked her up in her ancient house and forbid her to go out, she did that to herself. She locked herself in the comfortable routine of the town Mystic Falls and refused to move on with her life in any way. When Damon and Elena were touring around the world, she sat on the porch and googl-ed to see all of her favorite places she`d one day see.

The only place she had ever gone was New Orleans, decades ago… She wanted to travel, and the big bad wolf was okay with that – sort of…

"_As long as we travel together, love." He had said. "As long as I get to see your reactions and thoughts…"_

"_Why?" she had replied coldly. "If you really don`t care about me, if I`m just a possession of yours that you only want to punish for betraying you, why won`t you let me go alone? Or with Damon and Elena?"_

"_Because, I don`t want to!" he had simply replied. "Either you`ll go with me, or you`ll stay home, end of the story!"_

_With that the phone call was over and Caroline was left to sob all alone in the darkness._

She of course had preferred to stay in town. She wouldn`t grant him the satisfaction of going anywhere with him…

The park was full of people but Caroline could still see the hybrids lurking around to watch them, so she withheld the impulse to hug him and thank him and she only did the latter. When Enzo told her that Jeremy and Bonnie might be together again she was clapping her hands and jumping up and down from happiness.

"Come on, let`s choose a game before team Delena arrives!" Caroline said while grabbing his hand and running towards a platform.

She and Enzo had finally established the "Team" names and they`d agreed that they would use then ship names instead of real ones. Well it was Caroline`s idea and Enzo had just agreed to run along.

* * *

"Nice scarf Blondie!" said Damon with his signature smirk when they were left alone.

They`d been playing all day – well, at least the girls did – and they had decided to take a break and eat something before they went home. Bonnie had called to tell them she wouldn`t make it, something came up with Jeremy she`d said and Caroline was almost jumping with joy guessing what that "something" was. She couldn`t be more wrong... Elena had excused herself to go to the ladies room and Enzo decided to go order some drinks after they`d eaten. So it was just Caroline and Damon now, sitting on the wooden outdoors table.

"Thanks!" she said a little confused – not to say choked – that he had actually said a nice thing to a person that was not Elena, without someone torturing him or compelling him to do so.

"Red huh? A really intense color don`t you think? I like!" he continued saying and he actually winked while making a like gesture with his right hand.

"If you like my scarf so mach then I may consider giving it to you along with some lip gloss and eye liner…" she teased getting really uncomfortable with his stare.

Damon actually smiled at her and then leaned closer to whisper low enough so Enzo wouldn`t be able to hear.

"**_If_** you can take it off…"

Caroline`s eyes widened at his comment. Everything in his glare indicated that he knew exactly what he was talking about, like he knew about her little secret and Caroline was sure that he wasn`t messing around, she was sure he knew.

Damon dropped his voice again as he spoke.

"When did that happened?" his eyes stared at her neck and then back at her eyes as if he was explaining what he meant.

"I don`t know what you`re talking about…" she whispered suddenly looking down stalling until she found a convincing lie. She knew better than to hope he would actually fall for it.

"Really, Caroline?!" Damon snapped. "What will it take for you to understand that you`re a really terrible liar?"

"Fine, then it`s none of your business!" she snapped back looking at him directly this time.

"Why did he do this to you?" he asked and if Caroline hadn`t known better she would`ve thought that he actually cared.

"I told you, none of your business…" she repeated.

"Fine then I`ll get Elena to ask you, maybe it will be her business…" he made a gesture to stand up and head towards the restroom but Caroline caught his hand.

"No, wait!" she said and watched as he slowly sat back down. "I`ll tell you but you can`t tell anyone!"

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I`m serious, Damon!" she repeated sternly. "Not even to Elena!"

Damon looked at her bemused but he nodded after a few seconds.

"It happened this morning, before I saw Enzo in the woods…" she admitted. "And I think he did this to prove that he has no feelings about me…"

"No feelings about you?! Who`s he kidding?" Damon said sarcastically.

"I think I`m getting through his walls, Damon…" she said whispering even lower. "And I don`t think he likes it at all…"

"Well, at least we know that you`re still his number one weakness…" Damon seemed too lost in his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" she inquired "I just told you-"

"Exactly! He bit you to prove he doesn`t care… Which means he does not only cares, but that cares about you the most…"

"Yeah, that could be Klaus` logic…" Caroline said after thinking about it. "If you ask me, I think that the more pain he`s in, the more he hurts people he cares about…"

There were a few blissful seconds of silence.

"How did you know, anyway?" Caroline finally asked really curious. "A lucky guess?"

Damon actually smiled before looking at her scarf.

"It`s the scarf I gave you in your … well, in one of your birthdays – I don`t remember which one, since you`re a really old vampire lady…" that earned him a potato fry on his face. "Hey!"

"Go on!" she commanded. "Without the snarky commentary or the tomato cup goes next!"

Damon looked around to make sure that no one was listening. Caroline mimicked his move and made sure that Enzo was still wrapped up in a dull conversation with the waiter and Elena was nowhere to be seen. Was she supposed to be jealous of the waiter smiling up at her current… _**friend**_? Nah, she probably shouldn`t. But that didn`t stopped her from glaring daggers at the beautiful waiter.

"Well it`s not that cold outside that you`d be forced to wear a scarf and Elena commented about your scarf not matching your clothes…" as he said the following words, his eyes drop. "Well, I can't remember when was the last time that happened…"

"I can…" she said bitterly and Damon actually seemed guilty.

The last time she had mismatched her clothes and her scarf wasn`t matched with her outfit, was when she was his walking-talking-personal-blood bag.

"Precisely…" he mumbled looking down. "I`ve replayed that part of our lives quite often lately and seeing you today like that… it just ringed the bells-"

"What are you two whispering about?!" Elena asked suspiciously as she sat on the wooden bench next to Damon.

"Nothing!" they both said together causing Elena to actually narrow her eyes at them.

"Okay…" she said. "There was a slight chance I would`ve believed that before, but seeing you two agreeing on that is just making it even more suspicious…"

"I was just apologizing to Caroline…" Damon said nonchalantly.

"That`s convincing!" Caroline said giggling.

"About what?" Elena asked echoing Caroline`s thoughts.

"About the way I treated her when I first met her…" Damon was serious and his eyes met Caroline`s in a very truthful and apologizing stare.

Caroline understood that he meant it so she nodded to let him know she understood the subtle meaning.

"What did I miss?" Enzo asked coming back with their drinks.

"A historic moment!" Elena declared. "Damon just apologized to Caroline for being a dick back in… 2008 was it Care?" Elena asked not quite remembering.

"I think it was nine…" she replied.

"Damon apologized?" Enzo asked as if he`s been just informed that they`d received an alien visitor from planet Mars. Turning to Caroline he added. "What did you gave him? Is it from the good stuff?"

Everyone laughed. Everyone but Damon.

"Hey, I _am_ capable of apologizing while sober…" he protested.

They kept teasing him about his armature behavior and he kept biting the ned.

* * *

Night fell. Like a dark clock covering the sky and everything around them with thick blackness. There were no stars tonight. The moon seemed to have disappeared, too frightened to show its face.

The group decided to have their last tour in the fright house. Actually Enzo and Caroline got in while Elena and Damon opted to walk around and meet them to the other side. She followed her want-to-be-more-than-a-friend partner in and crossed fingers that she wouldn`t get carried away while being alone in a scare house with Enzo.

Two minutes after they`d entered the fright house, Enzo`s phone buzzed.

_You`re good to go, 20 minutes max. You`re welcome! D._

"What`s going on?" the blond asked reading the message after him.

"All right let`s go…" he said pulling her to a room that seemed to be empty.

"What`s going on?" she asked again as she waited for an answer.

Instead, Enzo flashed them against a wall and crushed his lips on hers.

Somewhere deep inside her she knew she had to pull away , she knew that they were both risking their lives and the lives of those they held dear. But she couldn`t help herself.

His body was wrapped around her connecting in all the right places. His lips were working magic on hers while his tongue burned like sweet cocktail into her mouth. His left hand was holding the back of her head to stop her from moving away – as if – and his right hand cupped her waist going lower and lower, until he lift her to the air and her legs wrapped around his waist. His belly pressed on her sensitive spot, trapping her in between himself and the wall.

Fake screams and really tensed music were all around them, but the only thing she could hear was their making out sounds. His lips slid down from her mouth to her jaw and upwards. Once her mouth was free she started talking.

"We really shouldn`t do this you know…" she stated.

"Do what?" he asked no yet releasing her from his hold or his other assaults. "All the things we want to do to each other?"

"All the things that will get you killed, Enzo… Klaus will-" she started to say, trying hard to wake up from the trance he had her in and pick up the strength to push him away. She never did…

"He doesn`t know." He reassured her. "He won`t know a thing…"

"Damon`s message…" she figured breathlessly. It was amazing how her brain still functioned.

Enzo nodded, still working with his lips and tongue, breaking away only to spare her some words.

"The hybrids are momentarily dead…" he stated.

That broke her haze and she pulled away instantly.

"What?!" she yelled.

"Damon pretended to be drunk and picked a fight with them while they were trying to follow us inside." Enzo explained calmly understanding that the mood was ruined. "He killed them seemingly out of raged. But they`re not rally dead, just got their necks snapped…"

"He can`t do that!" she started panicking. "You know Klaus`s rules!"

"He was willing to do it no one forced him… and Elena was in too." He added.

"Great!" she said starting to tear up. "That's just great! My best friend went behind my back!"

"Stop this!" he yelled at her angry for the first time while grabbing her face to force her look at him. "They did this for you, Caroline, but it was _their_ choice… They knew what they`d signed up for and they were all in. So don`t you dare feel guilty about anything! This is their birthday gift to you and you don`t get to waste it blaming yourself for what is about to come. Do you understand me?" he said the last words shaking her.

"He will punish them Enzo…" she whispered. "He will, and I`m not going to be able to stop him from doing it and it will be my fault if he hurts them…"

"How many times were you hurt because of them?!" He asked cupping her face into his hands and resting his forehead on hers. "How many time you`ve spared their liver and been hurt in the process?"

"That`s not the same…"

"Isn`t it?" he asked smiling bemused.

"No!" she said sternly raising a eyebrow. "It`s not…My life isn`t at risk…"

"None the less, this is a gift to you, Gorgeous… From them… A few minutes of privacy. And this…." He added while capturing her lower lip with his own lips before letting it go. "Is my gift for you… well, not that I don`t enjoy it myself…"

And she laughed.

It was a quick and brief laughter but he loved the sound of it.

"You`re used to giving everything away for your friends…" He said dropping his voice low. "But you`re not used at excepting thing from them. Damon and Elena can take care of themselves and they`d be much grateful if they learn that we made the most of our time together…"

Caroline consider it and decided that she had plenty of time to scold them about it later. But indeed she was wasting precious time there. She certainly didn`t agree with what they`d done, but what`s done was done, and she now had some time alone with herself and Enzo for the first time in what seemed like a century. She probably shouldn`t waist it when the price they`d paid was so high.

"All right, how much time do we have left?" she finally asked.

"Ten minutes." He replied.

"It`ll do!" she stated taking off her jacket and throwing it on the ground before attacking his lips with her own.

* * *

"Is there something wrong with my face, Darling?" asked Kol while meeting the last of Bennett witch`s descendant`s gaze.

"Yes!" she replied seemingly angry. "Unfortunately it`s the same annoying and unpleasant with yesterday!"

"Well, that`s because this isn`t my real face…" he said smiling. "Wait until I sleep back into my dashing body again, then you`ll talk differently."

"I`ve seen your real face Kol, it`s not my type." The witch spat back while trying to concentrate on the crystal.

That exact moment he crept from behind her startling her when he whispered the next words with his lips only few inches away from her ear.

"That`s why you were eye-sexing me in the corridor to the good old Shane's office?" he asked sensibly and Bonnie almost fainted.

She cleared her throat and shrugged him off trying hard to concentrate on the crystal.

After a few minutes of chanting her eyes opened wildly.

"I know what I have to do!" she said looking at her partner.

Kol looked back with hopeful eyes and a smile so wide it reached his ears.

"You know how to put me back in my old body?" he asked.

"Yes." Was the witches proud reply. "But first we`ll have to take down your brother…"

"Right…" he said hesitantly."The un-siring spell… It`s a simple one actually. Invented by a devious fellow witch, Davina Clair…"

"Who?" Bonnie asked really curious by his tone.

"No need to be jealous, Darling!" he said smiling flirtatiously. "she`s very dead…"

Bonnie rose her eyebrows.

"Could you stop flirting and start teaching me the spell?" she asked faking annoyance but failing hard.

"As you wish…"

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it…**

**Thanks everyone for reading, fave/following and reviewing and I hope I`m not disappointing you!**

**Pardon any grammar or spelling mistakes I still have no beta…**

**This chapter and the next one were originally one huge chapter but I decided to end it earlier because it was too huge. **

**Chapter 5 is called "Hallucinations" and sheds some light to the past. **

**With lots of steroline and klaroline moments in it.**

**Thanks again for reading and please, review… **

**it really makes my day to read your opinions!**

**T.J.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD!**

* * *

**I'm not completely sure **

**we aren't all living in a hallucination now.**

** \- Marc Maron**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: HALLUCINATIONS**

* * *

**Hey, I`m back!**

**Sorry for the long wait and thanks everyone who **

**fav/followed, read and reviewed my story.**

**See you down there… Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you for tonight…" Caroline said while outside the front door of her house. Damon and Elena had already left and a new pack of hybrids were all around the house again. The others shift was over and they had already gone to report to Klaus in person. The verdict about her friends would probably be known tomorrow first thing in the morning and after the "Trial" they would be punished properly so the world would see what happened to these who broke the rules. She sighted.

"Damon shouldn`t have done that tonight, you know..." Caroline said her eyes sad and her voice broken.

"I know…" he replied cautiously, he clearly wanted to say more but the hybrids were eavesdropping. "Well, let's just say that when he drinks he`s doing the things he doesn`t have the guts to do sober, he wanted to do this though!"

Caroline giggled. "Yeah, whatever…" she said before getting the keys out of her purse.

She suddenly hugged him, coughing him by surprise but he did hag her back.

"Thanks for everything tonight Enzo…" she said softly.

"You`re welcome, gorgeous!" he said closing his eyes while trying to savor her scent. Images of them making out in that scare house flashed through his mind and a sly smile appeared in his leaps while he released her.

"I hope we`ll be repeating that again…" he said and winked.

Caroline thanked god she couldn`t blush and replied a clumsy agreement.

She closed the door looking at him till the last possible moment.

As Enzo turned to leave he saw a glimpse of a familiar hybrid face… Tom…

He made a gesture at him with his head to follow him and Enzo complied. He whooshed silently following the hybrid deep in the woods. Was that the smart thing to do? Follow a hybrid into the woods? He didn`t get the time to think about it as the man stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

"Here`s fine, she won`t be able to hear us." Said Tom while leaning against a tree.

"What you mean?" Enzo inquired.

"Klaus wants a word with you, alone. And he didn`t wanted Caroline to know…" Tom stated shrugging.

"And why should I do that?" He retorted. "Last time I saw him he left me with a lethal werewolf bite on my neck, why should I even consider conversing with him?"

"Because you have no choice…" retorted the hybrid. "He said to ask you politely before dragging you to him. Do me a favor, I`m an old man, don`t force me to use force. I will if I have to but I prefer I don`t…"

Enzo sighted. He wouldn`t chicken out, he wouldn`t give Klaus that satisfaction.

"Where and when?" he asked.

"At the place you first arranged to meet." he said. At dawn…"

"Tell him I`ll be there…"Enzo simply said before turning his back and leaving the way he came.

This couldn`t be good.

* * *

"_It`s time for your punishment, love…"_

"_Klaus, leave her be!" Stefan defended her. "Take out your anger on me, but let her go…"_

"_Silence ripper!" Klaus yelled shoving him to a wall with one single move of his hand. Caroline yelled his name and run towards him but Klaus stood in her way grabbing her from her throat._

"_YOU!" he roared glaring down at her murderously, spitting the word like it was venom while Caroline struggled under his hold in vainly._

"_What am I gonna do with you?" his voiced cracked in too many places and the tears Caroline was holding escaped her. Not only because of the hurt he clearly felt right then, but because of everything she knew he would do to them __**because**__ he was hurt…_

"_I should kill you…" he held her in the air by her throat, looking at her with frenzied eyes. "I should reap that treacherous little heart of yours and squeeze it until it`s nothing but a pile of ribs and blood…"_

_Caroline looked at him with pleading eyes but said nothing._

"_Klaus, please stop!" Stefan begged on her behalf. "If you have to kill someone, kill me…"_

_He didn`t even spare him a glance he was piercing Caroline`s eyes with his own causing shivers of fear to spread all over her body for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. He tightened his grip and felt his anger grow when he saw Caroline resisting the urge to scream in pain. He wanted her to beg for his mercy – although he wasn`t considering showing her any. She refused him that pleasure… she refused to give into him and that only angered him even more._

"_Klaus…" Stefan made another attempt._

"_I said enough Ripper!" he yelled this time, still not wasting a glance at him. "I`ll take care of you when I`m done with her… Now, love, I believe you`re out of vervain, correct?" he asked so ridiculously sweetly, you`d think he just complimented her…_

_Caroline though recognized the dangerous edge in his voice and her eyes widened realizing where he was going with it. His smile widened with pleasure when he saw her reaction._

_Stefan tried to whoosh towards them but some of Klaus` men tried to restrain him and a fight began. A fight he was losing outmatched and outnumbered as he was._

_Klaus didn`t shift his gaze from the blond vampire. He didn`t even flinched when Caroline finally started struggling against him._

"_No, Stefan!" she yelled eyes fixated on him._

_It angered him more that in times when she was in danger she was more worried about Stefan than herself. He grabbed her by her arms and yanked her on the wall behind her with force. Caroline could swear she could hear a bone cracking and she finally screamed in pain._

"_PAY ATTENTION WHEN I`M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled inches away from her face. Caroline suppressed her cries and tried to look at him._

"_I`m sorry…" she breathed understanding that the more she resisted the more his men hurt Stefan._

"_Good girl!" he said smiling approvingly. "Now… answer my question, love."_

"_Yes…" she whispered while looking down. "I`m out of vervain."_

"_Don`t do this!" Stefan begged again on her behalf. "Please don't do this…"_

_In a flash Klaus dumped Caroline on the floor and whooshed to grab the ripper by his throat._

"_What would it take for you to shut up?!" he said in his dangerous husky voice._

"_Just hear me out!" Stefan begged. "Let her go… Let her go and I'll do whatever you want, I swear!"_

"_Yes, you will…" said Klaus smiling with his killer smirk. "But she`s not going anyway mate."_

_With his last words he snapped Stefan`s neck._

"_No!" Caroline yelled and run towards him again._

"_Going somewhere, love?!" Klaus said venomously as he started crushing her neck with one hand again..._

_At that moment the doors burst open and Caroline heard her friends bursting in and freezing at the sight. She couldn't see them but she could hear their gasps of terror…_

"_Caroline!" Elena yelled at the same time that she heard Damon scream: "Let her go!"_

"_If any of you two little lovesick fools will do as much as to move a muscle…" he threatened. He didn`t need to finish his threat, the innuendo was clear. And they both froze. Not that they had a choice with that many hybrids._

"_You`re on time for the show though…" he announced like the happy host he was, glancing at them and dropping Caroline on the floor uneasily…_

"_Don`t do this to me…" she whispered looking up at him with pleading eyes._

_Klaus smiled wickedly and turned his gaze towards her again. It`s what he wanted, she had finally cracked._

"_Beg me..." he commanded still smirking._

_He sat on his toes right in front of her, his elbow rested on his knees while he gently lifted her jaw up with his other hand so she looked straight into his blue orbs._

"_I want to hear you beg, Caroline…" he said with his dangerously soft voice…_

_The room went utterly silent. No one spoke, no one breathed, no one dared to even move a muscle…_

'_Just do what he says, Caroline!' Elena wanted to scream at her. 'Just do what he wants and he`ll let you go… alive…"_

_The two former lovers exchanged a long lasting look. Klaus` eyes were amused, impatient, Caroline`s on the other hand were fierce and defiant._

"_No." she said simply her words matching her fierce stance._

_In a sudden elegant move he grabbed her again roughly, attempting to compel her to comply. His hold got unbearably tight and Caroline fought for her breath. She watched with terror while Klaus` pupils dilated but right at that point someone made an appearance interrupting his mind compulsion._

"_Brother! Nicklaus!" yelled Elijah as he entered the room._

_Everyone turned to look at him with renewed hope. Elena even sighted with relief floating over her body. She always liked Elijah best from all the other originals and his presence was always reassuring and hopeful. Though Klaus didn't even flinch at the sight of his elder brother and kept holding the blond vampire by her throat, without even sparing a glance towards his brother._

"_Nick, what the hell are you doing!" yelled Rebecca also entering the room with Kol running right behind her._

"_Oh, great, a family gathering!" said Klaus sarcastically while loosening the hold over the blond girl, not quite letting go though. "See love? They`ve all come for your rescue…"_

_He then let go of her throat and watched with disdain as she collapsed on the ground coughing and massaging her neck. He slowly slid down sitting on his feet once again and grabbing her face with two fingers to force her look up at him for the thousandth time. His eyes sliced into hers, cold as the ocean`s breeze and ruthless as the beast within…_

"_Don`t ever look away again!" he commanded. "I want you to look at me as I punish you! …They think they can save you love, but we both know the truth don`t we?" he said with a husky voice that seemed like a whisper. Only it was too loud to be considered a whisper. "We both know no one is going to save you from my wrath now…"_

_Caroline kept looking into his terrifyingly cold eyes. She couldn`t look away, as hard as she tried she couldn`t. The coldness that radiated from his glare made her shriven and she felt her blood slowly turning into ice. She started shaking and a small sob escaped from her trembling lips._

"_Please…" she whispered as she kept looking into his eyes with her watered ones. "Please don`t hurt them…"_

_Klaus` eyes melted over her pleas. But when he realized that she was begging to show __**them**__ mercy instead of herself, he went even crazier than he already was._

_He shot up and started pacing up and down the room like a caged animal, like a bomb ready to explode._

"_HOW DARE YOU?!" he roared leaning down towards her face. "HOW DARE YOU DEFEND THEM?! DEFEND HIM?!"_

_Caroline slowly looked up and stared helplessly into his eyes willing him to show mercy on her friends… on her lover… the two of them kept staring at each other wordlessly before someone else broke the silence._

"_Let them go, Nicklaus…" Elijah intervened once more looking sternly towards his brother who didn`t move an inch from the staring competition with the blond vampire._

"_Nick please, you may not see it now because you`re clearly blinded with rage, but you`ll regret it if you hurt her. Trust me!" it was Rebecca who spoke to everyone`s surprise._

_No one else dared to talk. They knew that if anyone was able to get through him at this dark hour, was his family. But they didn`t know if even they could reach him._

"_Nick…" Kol said for the first time making a small move towards him with both hands in a calming attempt._

"_ENOUGH!" Klaus yelled and abruptly turned to face them freezing his brother in the place, making them all to hold their positions, as they were uncertain about what his reaction would be to an unexpected movement. "Don't you have anything better to do than to play advocates to that treacherous creature?!"_

_To his last words he pointed towards Caroline with an untold disgust in his voice and stance._

"_Leave her be!" Rebecca exclaimed taking a threatening step closer._

"_Leave her be?!" he laughed without humor before he grew serious again. "She betrayed me, sister! I will not tolerate-"_

"_You two were on the outs then, Nick!" Rebecca yelled back. "You practically kicked her out of the compound; she had every right to move on. What did you expected she`d do?!"_

"_I expected her to have the decency to at least wait a decade before she found a new suitor!" he retorted with certain hatred in his eyes. "I expected her to be more loyal and less hasty while choosing her next lover…"_

_But Rebecca wasn`t fooled by his act. She could clearly see the hurt and disappointment into his eyes and she knew he was just acting out. Don`t get me wrong, Klaus had put up a convincing show, but Rebecca had lived a thousand years by his side and she knew perfectly well when he was hurt._

"_Listen to yourself!" she said in amazement. "Are you really going to kill her because she fell in love with the wrong man?"_

_Klaus laughed again but once again his laughter didn`t reached his eyes._

"_Is this why you`re so eager to protect her little sister?! You feel some foolish sentimental attachment towards her because once you were in the same position? Because I killed all of your incompetent suitors, who would only have broken your heart in the end?!" Klaus asked amused._

"_Stop this Nick!" she yelled. "This isn`t about me and we both know it, Caroline isn`t like me!"_

"_As for killing her…" he said as if Rebecca had never spoke. He circled around her while looking down at her predatorily. "I see no point in doing that…" he kneeled again stroking her right chin tenderly with one finger before leaning close to whisper in her ear. "I will simply punish her."_

"_You`re a fool if you think she`ll ever forgive you if you hurt her friends…" his sister spat._

_Klaus ignored her baby sister, his attention fully focused on the blond vampire in front of him as she turned her head slowly to her right, towards his face. Their eyes met again and Klaus` smile widened at the fear he saw in her eyes. He of course knew that she feared only for her friends but, still, that was something…_

"_Nicklaus… Be fair brother!" Elijah made one last attempt on reasoning. "Our sister is right; you have no reason to harm the young lady... Now, I don`t wish to fight with you on this matter but I will if I have to-"_

"_I don't care about your wishes Elijah!" he spat suddenly stepping towards his brother aggressively. "I don`t care about justice and I certainly don`t care is she forgives me or not! Let me make myself clear. I will do as I see fit to her and all of you either stay and stand icily by enjoying my undeniable skills at punishment or you`ll gonna have to leave… But if you try, in any way to sabotage or stop me, I`ll box the lot of you in the caskets for the next nine hundred years. Am I making myself clear?!"_

_A considerable amount of time passed without anyone daring to even breathe the wrong way. However, everyone froze at the sound of Caroline`s laughter ringing in the compound, loud and clear. She was giggling when she stood up and her gaze was fully focused on Klaus as she hastily removed the remaining tears on her face._

"_What`s so amusing love?" asked Klaus, slowly turning towards her with a dangerous smile on._

"_You…" she simply said still smiling. "There he is ladies and gentleman…" she added waiving her hand as if to introduce him to an invisible crowd. "Give it up for the best played villain role of the year, from the biggest asshole of a king Nicklaus Michelson!"_

"_Blondie have you completely lost it?" Damon asked frowning while Elena looked at her friend, with her face echoing her lover`s words. She too looked like she was thinking Caroline had gone completely lunatic!_

_Caroline ignored both of them and looked straight at Klaus._

"_You`re a coward!" she said crossing hands on her chest. "Threatening your family… terrorizing my friends… Trying to scare me… instead of admitting that you have lost this battle, that you have lost me! This is all your fault, you are the one who drove me away and now that you`ve realizes what`s the prize of your stupidity, you`re hurt… and you`re trying to blame me and you`re trying to get at me by threatening me…" with every sentence she took a step closer until she stood right in front of him. "But guess what, Nicklaus Michelson, I`m not afraid of you… I don`t believe your villain façade!"_

"_Don`t you now?!" he asked smiling with amusement._

"_You want to play the big bad wolf? Fine, play it! But don`t ever ask me again why I abandoned you Klaus, cause I never did! You were the one who pushed me away… With your coldness, and your absence, and your indifference… You forced me to leave your side when I was willing to fight for you, to stand by your side no matter what, till the end… And I would have…"_

"_I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!" he yelled looking exasperated. "I did it because I was fool enough to let myself care for you! I should`ve known nothing good would`ve come out of this!"_

"_Tell yourself whatever you need to Klaus!" she yelled back his words from so long time ago, it seemed like a lifetime. "But the truth is that you compelled me to leave your side, and even if you did it to protect me – as you said – that wasn`t your call to make! It was my choice and you took it from me! So if there is someone to blame for my so called betrayal, that someone is you!"_

"_YOU BETRAYED ME!" Klaus roared feeling the fury taking over his body at Caroline`s accusations._

"_I DID NOT!" she yelled back. "We were not together then, I was free!"_

_Klaus took several breaths while trying to remind himself why he shouldn`t kill her. He really hoped he didn`t have to do what he was about to do next but the girl seemed oblivious to the crime she convicted, and that truly enraged him. So he`d had to make her pay… He`d had to make her see the fault in her ways…_

"_All right then… As it seems it`s time for your little lesson…" he said angrily while turning to one of his hybrids. "TONY! Bring them in, would you?"_

_Klaus looked right at Caroline with a smile that said "I did warn you, love". He watched her reaction smiling wildly when he saw her face paled to whiteness._

"_Tyler?!" she asked in disbelief as one of the hybrids carried the werewolf boy inside. "MOM?!" she yelled and tried to run towards her when another hybrid brought her in._

_Klaus blocked her way looking down at her with his werewolf features on, his sharp fangs and golden eyes showing._

"_I wouldn`t!" he warned._

"_Screw you! she`s my moth-" before she could finish her sentence, the back of Klaus` hand connected with force with her right chick and if he hadn`t reach out to catch her she would of flown to the other side of the compound. However he hadn`t caught her to stabilize her. His hands held her too tightly while he shook her hard. It really hurt but she made no protest watching his chilling eyes darting into hers._

"_Watch-your-bloody-tongue-sweetheart!" he said each word separately._

"_Or what?!" she provoked and bite her tongue regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth._

_Klaus smiled and turned to the newcomers._

"_Or I`ll kill them both…" he said as simply as he would`ve said that outside was raining. "Now… where were we?... Ah yes your lesson… Choose sweetheart… Either I will rip Tyler`s heart out from his chest, or I`ll turn your mother into a vampire…" he stated cheeringly._

_Caroline stared at him in disbelief._

"_What?" a whisper escaped her mouth._

"_Your choice sweetheart…" he said smiling with the dimples appearing in his face and eyes glowing with amusement. "You have ten seconds to decide… Or I`ll kill them both!"_

_The blond vampire stared at him in disbelief while he smiled back with his most characteristic sadistic grin reaching his ears…_

Caroline shot out of the bed screaming. She tried to calm her breathing and failed. Her heart was beating so loud she thought even a human could`ve heard it. Her entire body was covered with sweat and her neck aced like hell. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing.

_Just a dreadful hallucination, Caroline… _She told herself. But it was not just a hallucination; it was a memory, her worst nightmare and her worst reality.

She listened carefully and realized that her mother wasn`t probably back yet. It was twelve o` clock on the dock and she was probably working late. She sight relieved that she wouldn`t have to explain herself to her. It was enough that Damon of all people knew. She didn`t wanted her mother to worry because of Klaus` foolish game. He probably wanted to prolong this moment. He would certainly let her suffer till the last possible second.

But he would heal her… Right?

She sighted.

"Brace yourself Caroline, this is only the beginning…" she told herself as she threw the covers away to go get a shower.

* * *

Liz Forbs woke up with all of her senses on alert.

"MOM!" she heard her daughter scream like she was in at most pain. Her brain went slack at the thought of someone hurting her daughter. She screamed so desperately, that the Sherriff felt a gruesome chill pass through her for the first time in awhile.

"No, please don't do this! MOM!" she screamed again, but this time the Sherriff was already on her feet and out of her daughter`s bedroom in no time. She fiercely kicked it down expecting to find someone attacking her with a stake.

Imagine her surprise when she found her daughter turning and twisting in her bed, all covered in sweat and screaming with a heartbreaking sound.

"What`s going on?!" Tom asked as he entered the room, looking genially concerned.

"I think she was having a bad dream…" Liz told him before running immediately at her daughter`s side and trying to wake her up. "Sweetie, wake up sweetie it`s just a bad dream! It`s just a dream Caroline! Wake up!"

Caroline`s eyes shot open and Liz sighted with relief.

"Mom…" she mumbled looking up at her with apologizing eyes...

"It`s okay it was just a dream…" she started saying but was silenced by her daughter`s cries.

"I`m sorry mom! I`m so sorry! Please… Klaus, please don`t do this! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE STOP!"

"_Your choice sweetheart…" he said smiling with the dimples appearing in his face and eyes glowing with amusement. "You have ten seconds to decide… Or I`ll kill them both!"_

"_No…" she whispered. "You won`t do this…." She said shaking her head like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him. "You won`t do this to me…"_

"_Oh really?" he said seemingly amused._

"_What is going on here?!" a surprised and exhausted voice came from behind her._

"_Stefan!" Klaus said smiling at him. His tone and stance would indicate that he was an old friend who just happened to show up to a party. "I was wondering when you would join the land of the living again."_

"_What are they doing here Klaus?!" he asked hastily looking at the Sheriff and the werewolf._

"_Oh, them? Nothing it`s just a little extra something I prepared…" he said still smiling. "You know, like a surprise item… you know all about cliff changers don`t you? Or at least you did… in the twenties…"_

"_Caroline?" he asked knowing that he would not get a real answer from the hybrid._

_With a flash Klaus stood in front of him, pupils dilating._

"_You will not speak to her until I grant you the permission to do so…" he compelled and Stefan nodded in agreement._

_Klaus smiled self consciously._

"_So… Where were we? Ah, yes… the sweet Caroline was about to make a choice in about… ten seconds, right?"_

"_Nick are you out of your freaking mind?!" yelled Rebecca and at the same time Elijah whooshed at him pinning him on a wall._

"_That is enough, Nicklaus…" the eldest Michelson hissed. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. You`re gonna let this girl go and we`ll discuss this-"_

_Before Elijah could alter another word Klaus had the dagger stabbed deep into his heart. He fell on the ground with a loud sound._

"_Nick!" both Rebecca and Kol yelled disapprovingly. The former flashed to grab her brother and lift him up by his arms._

"_What is wrong with you?!" she yelled at him._

"_Try and take the dagger out of him without my permission and you`re next in line Rebecca!" he yelled back._

_Before the blond original could utter a word, Caroline was on him. She collided forcefully punching her clenched fists on his chest wanting so badly to hurt him with something, anything... To her disappointment he didn't even flinch. If nothing else he seemed to enjoy it._

"_You son of a bitch!" she cursed as she continue the blows on his chest. "Just because your mother was a screwed up bitch, that doesn`t give you the right to kill everyone else`s mothers!"_

_Klaus simply looked down at her indifferent at the insult towards his mother as he effortlessly removed her wrists from his chest locking each of her wrists in his iron hold. He looked impassive at her insults. But his eyes were serious and deadly as he spoke._

"_Five seconds sweetheart…" he whispered._

"_Don`t do this!" she begged crying on full sobs now. "Please don`t do this to me…"_

"_Two…" he said coldly as he enveloped her trembling body into his arms and placed a tender kiss on her forehead._

"_Klaus… please…" she cried out._

_Elena was full on tears but she dared not utter a word fearing Klaus` reaction. She was simply sobbing in Damon`s arms. Damon looked at Liz reassuringly. He knew that she would get through whatever happened but he really hoped Caroline said the correct words…_

_Elijah lay flatly on the table where Rebecca had put him, while the blond original girl averted her tearful eyes from the scene unfolding in front of her, Kol sat on the table next to his brother`s lifeless body and was staring at the floor. He had no magic to stop them and even if he could, he wasn`t sure he wanted to mess with his big brother while he was like this. He wanted to be by the blond vampire`s side, though. He had grown to like her over the past fifteen years and couldn`t bring himself to just walk away from the room where she suffered… Same for Rebecca… She would never admit it but Caroline was as close to a friend to her as anyone could be. Well, she was actually second, Hayley was the first in that list._

"_One…" Klaus`s voice brought everyone on planet earth again._

"_Okay, okay! Just stop!" she yelled panicked as she tried to push herself away from his embrace. "I`ll do it… I will choose just, please, stop… stop counting…"_

_Klaus looked down at her harshly, allowing her to take a step away from him…_

"_Time is up, love… choose" he stated._

"_Sweetheart it`s okay…" Liz reassured her._

"_No, Care! You don`t have to-" Tyler started to say but received a punch from the hybrid holding him, after Klaus nodded at their direction._

"_I…" she trembled out. "I…"_

_How could she do that, how could she condemn Tyler to death? But she couldn`t force her mother to be an immortal creature she had spend her entire life hating… But then again being a vampire was better than not being at all…_

"_Come on, love, we don`t have all day!" Klaus said irritated._

"_I… can`t choose…" she said finally looking up at him pleadingly._

_She hoped that her pleas would get through his walls; she hoped that he would stop, for her… She even thought she saw him hesitate for a moment, she thought she saw his eyes melt before they turned into ice again…_

"_Very well then…" he said coldly and tried to pass by her. "I`ll kill them both!"_

"_No, please wait!" Caroline yelled when she figured that Klaus was going to actually do it. "Please stop…"_

_Klaus froze and slowly turned to look at her._

"_Turn her… Turn my mom, that's my choice…" she whispered defeated._

_She tried her best not to collapse on the ground crying and screaming all the while. She hated him so much in that moment that if she had a white oak stake she would`ve staked him in a heartbeat – no question. She felt something clenching in her chest as she struggles to breath._

"_I`m sorry mom…" she whispered while crying her heart out. "I`m so sorry…"_

"_It`s okay sweetheart…" she said with a faint smile as she drank Klaus` blood. "I`ll be fine…"_

_The moment she finished her sentence Klaus snapped her neck and caught her as she started to fall down. Caroline couldn`t help but look the other way as she heard the crack. Klaus gently put the Sherriff's unconscious body on a chair before turning to look at the "stage"._

"_And now…" he said as he flashed behind Tyler again. "The last piece of art…" he stuck his hand inside Tyler`s chest from behind him and squeezed his heart._

"_Klaus no!" Caroline yelled and tried to reach out._

_She froze in the middle of her step, it was already too late. Tyler dropped down with surprise and terror still in his eyes and a bleeding chest. Unlike Liz Forbs, Klaus let Tyler drop on the floor and threw down his hart down nonchalantly._

"_There…" he said as he took a towel to clean his bloody hands. "Now you`ve learnt your lesson!"_

"_NOOOOOOOO!" Elena`s scream echoed into the room as Damon struggled to restrain her._

"_No…" Stefan muttered looking down at the body._

* * *

_What no one could predict was Caroline`s reaction._

_She felt like she was on autopilot. For the first time in the history of her vampirism, Caroline Forbs lost control of herself. She felt her vampiric features appearing on her face along with her fangs as he rushed towards him._

"_You Bastard!" she yelled._

_Rebecca was quicker than her though and she caught her at her second step, covering her mouth with her palm to choke out her other insults._

"_Shhh..." said the blond original girl as she struggled to restrain the baby vampire. "Stop it Caroline! Stop! Don`t you get it? That`s what he wants…" she said in a reasoning tone. But Caroline saw no reason anymore. "He wants you to provoke him so he`ll keep killing the people you love. And he`s never gonna stop until there`s no one left… If you want to protect them, do what I do for centuries now and keep your mouth shut…I know it`s hard, but you`ve got to play by his rules…"_

_Caroline stopped struggling at her last words. Her pained eyes never leaving Klaus`s. He, on the other hand looked amused as he watched the whole girl bonding display. Rebecca let her go reluctantly and the young vampire walked closer to Tyler`s dead body. She felt like she was sleepwalking. Her aching heart was her only proof that this wasn`t just a terrible nightmare._

"_Tyler…" she whispered as she leaned from above. She made his eyes close and added "There… No he could be just sleeping…"_

_Caroline seemed to hear Elena`s sobs but couldn`t really bring herself to think of calming her best friend down. Her mom was all she saw…_

"_Caroline…" Stefan whispered tearing up for the first time as he watched her break down. She didn`t scream, she didn`t cry, actually the tears seemed to have miraculously disappeared. She felt numb, which was good, right? But she was broken, and he knew that… he could literally feel her pain…_

_She ignored everything and everyone as she caressed her mother`s face. Klaus watched everything with fake indifference, but deep down, he was the one who was hurting the most… it destroyed him to watch her in so much pain. And the fact that he had caused every bit of it made him feel even worse. He had slipped to his villain role easily, it was like a second nature to him after all these centuries he had reached perfection. But for someone who knew him well enough, someone say like his little sister, it was obvious that his actions were on autopilot… He was going through motions, almost mechanically. As if reading his mind Rebecca caught his eyes while he was pouring another glass of whiskey and shook her head at him disapprovingly. He could almost hear her voice in his head "Don't do this, Nick…"_

_Caroline finally stood up and turned at his direction. He broke the eye contact with his sister and looked at the blond vampire in front of him._

"_All right…" she said with tired voice and blazing eyes. "How do you want to do this?"_

_Klaus smiled at her evilly. He approached her slowly and predatorily, but he remained silent until he stood right in front of her._

"_I thought you`d never ask!" he said as his smile widened._

* * *

"I hope you have a great reason for interrupt my seven minutes in paradise with my incredibly sexy and irresistible girlfriend, Sheriff…" Damon said with his flirtatious tone and the eye thing on – even if Liz couldn`t appreciate it, Elena still could.

"Damon!" his girlfriend scolded him, saying his name with clenched teeth.

"Damon, it`s Caroline, something`s wrong with her!"

Sheriff`s alerted voice made Elena jump off the bed and Damon frown.

"Let me guess…" he said stiffing his nose. "Hallucinations… a huge werewolf bite on her neck…"

"What?!" Elena screamed at the same time Sheriff Forbs asked "How did you know?!"

"It doesn`t matter." He answered to the both of them. "Did you call Klaus?"

"I tried to get a hold on him but I couldn`t. Tom reassures me that one of the hybrid guards went to inform him about her conditions but…" Liz said.

"Wait what?!" Damon asked. "Klaus doesn`t know about her being bitten?! What does that Barbie vamp has in her blond head, cotton?! I told her to go to Klaus!"

"Wait when this happened?!" Elena asked looking at the clock panicked.

"I`m guessing yesterday, when she went to see him…"

"Damon, it`s six a.m.!" Elena stated already panicking.

"Oh, my god!" Liz exclaimed.

"Okay, Liz don`t panic. Okay?!" Damon said while motioning to Elena to get dressed. "Elena`s coming to your house right now. If that hybrid has already left then that means that Klaus is probably on his way. He won`t let her die, okay? She`s the last person he would let die…"

"Okay… It`s just… will he make it?!" Liz asked still obviously too scared.

"Of course he will… He always does… It`s Caroline…" Damon reassured her a little more before he hang up.

"So you knew this the entire time?!" Elena asked angrily as she vamp sped to get dressed quickly.

"This is so not the time for this…" Damon said as he dilated Enzo`s phone number.

Elena scoffed and Damon sighted.

"Look, we`ll talk about this later but right now, we have to fix this… I swear that Blondie`s stupidity is unbelievable someti- Hey Enzo!" he said quickly. "Where the hell are you…"

"Out with a friend…" came his sarcastic tone.

"What friend? I`m right here!" he exclaim with a classic Damon tone.

"Is there a reason why you called me?" he asked looking to be in a rush.

"Long story short, Blondie is dying, we are going on a rescue mission and we have to find Klaus… If you care to join the team…" he started saying as he watched Elena exit the room.

"What do you mean she`s dyeing?" said an unexpected voice.

"Hey, that`s my phone!" Enzo protested in the background of other line.

"Klaus..." Damon recognized the first voice a little shocked. "I didn`t know you were friends with my buddy-"

"You have two seconds to tell me what happened to Caroline…" he growled from the other line. "Or I`ll rip Enzo`s heart out…"

"So much for friendship…" Damon teased. "Wait, how can you not know what happened to her? You`re the one who bit her…"

Damon heard a weird loud sound and then nothing…

"Hello?!" he called in hopes that someone would answer. "Klaus?"

"He`s on his way… Me too…" he heard Enzo say before hanging up.

Damon stood staring at the blank phone for awhile. Enzo and Klaus, together at this hour… Phones down, no one knew where Klaus was while Enzo was reluctant to answer his phone.

"Hm…" Damon said to himself after awhile. "That`s an unexpected turn of events…"

* * *

A dark figure appeared on the Mystic Falls old graveyard approaching the man, standing in front of a gravestone, from behind.

"Took you long enough." Said a manly British accent not turning around to face the intruder. "I was beginning to think you were too afraid to show your face…"

The other man chuckled before answering:

"I`m not one of the other leeches who would`ve scuttled at your sight… It`ll take a lot more than that to scare me off Klaus…"

At that point Klaus turned around to face the man he had summoned and smiled at him.

"I knew you wouldn`t be afraid of my reach or of my power and that makes you an almost worthy opponent…" he then smiled and bought a finger to his lips before going on. "But as it is I know what scares you the most… And if you won`t do as I ask, you will lose more than your head…"

The man stared at the hybrid unaffected by his threat just yet.

The hybrid made a few steps closer to the other man.

"Tell me…" he said in an amused and low voice while smiling. "What do you think Caroline would do if she knew that you are the one who destroyed her life, Enzo?"

Enzo looked at him with a slightly astonished look on his face.

"You wouldn`t…" he replied a little taken aback.

"Oh I would…" Klaus said mockingly before getting serious again. "Keep your hands off her, or Caroline will know you were the one who gave her and Stefan in. She`ll know you betrayed them to me!"

* * *

**Okay, that`s it for now… I hope you liked it…**

**We will be learning more about Enzo and Klaus`s first agreements and you`ll be astonished at the revelations. In the next chapter we`ll have more info about the steroline story – the last hallusination/flashbacks – and some klaroline vs carenzo moments ;) the next chapter is called "The truth" for so many reasons… oh we`ll see some Kennet too.**

**Tell me what do you think about the new poster and please REVIEW… the reviews are keeping me going and knowing that people still like this story…**

**or not…**

**Let me know what you think anyway.**

**Love, T.J.**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD!**

* * *

**Everything we hear is an opinion, **

** not a fact. **

**Everything we see is a perspective, **

** not the truth.**

** \- Marcus Aurelius**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THE TRUTH**

* * *

**Wow! i cannot beleve this! 100 followers?! seriously?! i love you guys!**

**i wasn`t about to publish this chapter yet but i just saw the follows and i couldn`t wait! You guys are awsome! Forgive any mistakes in this chapters i hadn`t had the time to check it before releasing it... I will re edit it but i won`t change much if i d. Ok, enough of my rantimg, see you down, enjoy!**

* * *

_**A century ago, December 15**_

_The smell of alcohol hit her the moment she entered the room. The once beautiful and mighty compound was now turned into a mess of shutter glass and woods. Paintings were torn to pieces and thrown to the floor some of them were tore, some of them destroyed and wet as if something of liquid was thrown on it and from the smell of it, she figured it was whiskey. She bend down to pick a picture of a five year old girl. Her brown hair and blue eyes stared back still beautiful in spite of the painting`s condition, her red lips – full and provoking as her father`s – were still looking perfect, despite the fact that her whole left chick was red from where the drink had ruined it. It was still beautiful though, Hope Michelson still looked beautiful in it…_

_She put the picture safely on a table and continued all the way to his study. He would pay for what he had done to her. She hated the compulsion and he knew it… She entered his study and her fury dissolved in the thin air…_

_She found him on the floor…_

_All alone…! Where bloody hell was everyone?!_

_He sat on the ground with his back leaning on the desk – well, on what remained of it at least – his knees touching his chest. His left elbow rested on his knee while with the right he brought the glass he held to his lips – at that point she noticed that bottles of some hard alcohol were everywhere while one half emptied sat on the floor right next to him._

_She took a hesitant step closer measuring his reaction, she couldn`t figure much out cause she only saw his profile but she could tell that he heard her enter._

_None of them spoke as Caroline evaluated the amount of broken things in the room. It was like a hurricane had passed right through this place destroying everything, even the walls were missing some essential parts…she suspected that the hurricane "Klaus" had had something to do with it. The understatement of the century!_

"_What are you doing here?" he asked with a hoarse, tired voice that was unknown to Caroline and she hated the pain she could clearly hear in it. He didn't move an inch as he spoke to her, he didn't even spare her a glance._

_Caroline took a careful step._

"_I came to see you…" she replied bluntly. "What happened here? Why did you destroy these pictures? Why did you destroy the entire compound?"_

"_Cause that`s the only think I am capable of… destruction… Armageddon… " He mumbled pathetically while re filling his glass. "I only know how to break things… People… Everything I touch turns into…"he didn`t finished, he just waved a hand around him indicating the room. He then laughed without much humor and before taking another sip added. "I am bloody Midas!"_

_Caroline stared at the strongest man she had ever known, wondering what could`ve happen that could have him brought down to his knees… literally..._

"_What happened?" her voice was broken and her eyes watered as she felt his pain burn her insides. She desperately wanted to do something to ease it up but didn`t know what._

_Klaus said nothing he just continued to stare ahead as he had done for hours now and sip from his glass. Caroline took another look around and it was then that she noticed a recent painting, a painting she had never seen before… it was destroyed but she could still figure out what Klaus` grief was about, why he was in so much pain and despair…_

_It was her…_

"_No…" she whispered tears forming in her eyes. "No it can`t be, it couldn`t have happened…"_

_Her whispered cries caused a single tear to roll down Klaus` eyes._

"_It did though…" he said with a hoarse voice, it was clear to Caroline that he had been screaming and crying for a long time now and that`s why he was so tired, not so much physically as much as emotionally. "She`s gone! They took her… They took her from me!"_

"_No…" her voice was as loud as a whisper, as she covered her mouth and let the rears flood her face._

"_They took her from me…" he murmured as if to himself. "After everything I did to protect her, it wasn`t enough… I wasn`t enough…"_

_Caroline sobbed quietly, she couldn't bare it any more. She forgot every ounce of anger she felt not even seconds ago about him compelling her to leave him, she crossed the room and knelt in front of him before hugging him hard while whispering softly into his ear: "I`m so sorry…"_

_Klaus hesitated only a second before returning the hug. He buried his face into her blond curls and her mesmerizing aroma eased his mind just a little bit allowing him to spill more tears._

_He thought that he`s been steps ahead of his enemies when they were right behind them. One mistake… that was all it took. One single mistake… and his daughter was forever lost. He would never see her again, he would never hear her beautiful voice… he would never… so many things that he wanted to do, so many things he wanted to show her and tell her and he just killed her…_

_Hayley was right. He was the enemy…He was the threat… Everyone he cared about was targeted because of who they were important to… because they were important to him…_

_As Caroline stayed close to him, holding him against her chest and stroking his hair reassuringly while whispering hushing and apologetic words, Klaus let the guard down and started crying – really crying. At first the sounds he made were like a low hum but it grew louder and louder by the second until it turned into full blown cries, then screams. His entire body shook from the vanity of his sobs… He hadn`t cried like that since he was a little boy, since his father used to bit him up with his belt. But right now, he would give up everything to trade the pain he felt then with the one he now felt. Back then, the cuts were from the outside – physical – and he knew that no matter how bad it hurt, it would eventually heal. But now, besides the fact that the pain was a thousand time stronger, it felt that the cut was so deep that even with his healing abilities as an original vampire it would remain eternally bleeding. As if the dagger would stay inside him, always and forever reminding him of his failure…_

"_It`s my fault! It`s all my fault!" he kept crying. "I did this…"_

"_Shhh, hush my love…" whispered Caroline while kissing his forehead, tears escaping her own eyes. "None of this is your fault…"_

"_It is…" he insisted. "I destroyed everything…I hurt everyone… You have to stay away from me, Caroline, I don`t deserve you, I`m a monster… I`m a beast…"_

"_You are not a monster Klaus!"Caroline chastised him while still holding and rocking him tenderly like he was a child._

'_You`re just a damaged man… A lost and lonely soul who yearns to go home while not knowing where home is…' she added in her mind but the words never actually left her lips._

"_I`ll destroy you… My grief, my temper, my dark ways…" he said looking up at her with tears still fresh in his eyes. "They`ll dim your light…" a wandering hand rested on Caroline's cheek reaping away some of the tears._

"_It`s best if I let you go…" he murmured._

"_I don`t want to go…"she pleaded. "I don`t want to abandon you Klaus, I love you, I want to be with you, I want to be there for you… I want to be at your side, please…"_

_Klaus looked down again and wrapped his arms around her waist before laying her on the floor on some of the pictures, carefully avoiding the glass pieces. He rested his forehead on her chest again and closed his eyes._

"_Hold me!" his command was almost a plea and Caroline obliged willingly. "I really need you to hold me, my love…"_

_And she did._

_Klaus relished into her easy and warm hug trying to get enough of her scent, her voice, her presence. He would stay there for the rest of the night, until morning`s first light awoke, and then he would compel her to leave him again… Before the dawn broke, before the sunlight revealed his true and monstrous face, before his pain translated into what it always translated into – brute force, suffering, more pain…_

_The best thing he could do for her was to let her go._

_And he would do exactly that…_

* * *

**Today, Mystic Falls**

"You can`t tell her anything!" Enzo said enraged. "Even if you do she won`t believe you anyway…"

"Is that so?" asked Klaus with his victorious smile on. "Then why do I see a hint of nervousness in you?"

"Maybe because you`re delusional…" said Enzo proudly.

"Careful…" warned Klaus dropping his smile. "Mystic Falls may be a sanctuary but I am still your King!"

"A self proclaimed King, is no king at all…" he said proudly. "You have to be of blood to become one…"

Klaus laughed hard before answering.

"I see you still live in the past, little prince!" he said mockingly. "And to think that being a vampire should teach you a thing or two… Like, the fact that the world changes, constantly, and if you can`t learn to keep up, to adjust to these changes, you won`t be able to survive…"

"I did…" retort Enzo laughingly. "And unlike you, I am of blood, so don't except me to kiss your feet, or to recognize you as my-"

His words were cut off when Klaus` hand crushed his throat.

"**HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!**" he roared. "I could tear you into little pieces and feast upon your destroyed flesh!"  
"If you could you would`ve already done it!" said Enzo mockingly, while still smiling.

Klaus tightened his grip on his neck.

"But we both know you won`t…" he added.

"Do not provoke me, little prince!" Klaus warned. "I may not kill you but I can still torture you…"

"I`m pretty sure you won`t have anything better in store…" he mocked. "The Augustine`s had covered every form of torture you could ever imagine!"

"I`ve been around for more than eleven centuries little boy…" he said angrily. "I know more about real pain than you little torture happy group! So this is the last warning you`ll ever get from me before I tear out your liver… Beware!"

He let him go abruptly and Enzo`s phone started buzzing frantically. He ignored it.

"That`s why you brought me here?" he asked amazed. "To threaten me? You think this would`ve scared me off?

"I haven`t tried scaring you yet little prince…" Klaus said laughingly. "Not yet… I just warned you about what would`ve happen if you didn`t stay away from what`s mine!... And answer that god damned phone, it gets in my nerves… "

"Caroline will choose herself who she wants to be with…" said Enzo with a serious face while reaching out for the phone in his back pocket. "And between us, I think I`ve got more points than you in this game… My chances with Gorgeous are more than yours…"

Klaus smiled before replying.

"Love versus Gorgeous…" he said shaking his head while smiling. "Let`s see who will win…"

But he wasn`t going to play fair, he didn`t became king playing it fair. Caroline was his. End of the story. And this little worm would`ve learn it the hard way… Enzo would be dead before he could make any real opposition to his claim. And of course the rules of not touching her in any way still stood in place. Klaus` smile widened and he looked at Enzo arrogantly.

He had already won this game in his mind.

* * *

_**New Orleans, five decades before**_

"_I thought you`d never showed up!" complained Enzo, his back purposely turned towards the King watching the magnificent view in front of him. "Two more minutes and I would`ve been gone…"_

_The moon rose proudly above the Mississippi River. The light shindig down from the oval natural spotlight created a white path on the black water that ended to where the ancient moon shone, giving the false impression that if you followed the path you could step on the moon or at least reach out to touch it. The entire forest seemed to be silent watching the night with as much aw and nostalgia as the immortal man. Not a leaf was moving and he would guess everything he possessed – which was not much at the moment – that the perfect heat he enjoyed would be irritating for any human being…_

"_No you wouldn`t…" answered the other man with unspoken arrogance before passing the last gravestone to get a better view at his wanna be comrade. "You went into great lengths to convince me into meeting you in person, you wouldn't have left until morning`s first light hoping that I would show up…"_

_Enzo turned around and glared at his smirking face. He knew him for only two seconds and he hated him already. But at least he would`ve been able to smack that annoying arrogant smile off of his face._

"_I have information that might be very useful…" he stated making eye contact._

"_About?!" said he still smirking dangerously. "You know, I don't have the time for chit chat… I have a city to run… So tell me what your information`s about before reach out and-"_

"_Caroline…" said Enzo simply watching with satisfaction as Klaus choked on his words. "My information`s about Caroline Forbs…"_

_Klaus narrowed his eyes at him. He knew she was safe, he had sent her away for exactly that reason, to keep her safe. His hybrids and his sister gave him daily report concerning her but he refused to acknowledge or hear anything else about her…_

_He only knew what he needed to know, that she was safe…_

_She was better off without him… At least for now, at least for as long as he was the way he was, broken… His mental unstable state wasn`t good for her, her light would be dimmed, her soul would be tainted if he allowed her to stay with him. Klaus was not stupid, he knew she wasn`t happy without him, he knew she needed to be at his side as he needed her, but it was better for her if they stayed like that…better if she was away while the monster inside him was still hurting, better if she didn`t fall prey to his merciless temperament… Her dividing, pure hurt and unpolluted soul was his sanctuary… And he had to make certain that it would never be destroyed. By anyone, not even him… If Caroline was at his side now, he would destroy her, and he didn`t wanted to ruin the only reason he kept breathing air…_

_He couldn`t let himself be around her, he couldn`t stand to hurt her…She was safer if she was away from him, both mentally and physically. No one would dare to touch her once she was under the protection of an Original, let alone after he gave the order to the supernatural world to never lay a hand on her. He had made sure she would never be hurt physically either... No one would touch the ones he loved again, he had made sure of that…_

_Nicklaus Michelson was on top of the world. He was the King of the supernatural and human world. His family was considered royal amongst the vampires now. His word was a command and his laws not to be trifled with! He had manage to built an empire, and he hadn`t done it playing it nicely. His hybrids had spent decades chasing down vampires, new born or old ones, to bring them to him. His witches – correction, the travelers – had located every single vampire existing in the world and his hybrids retrieved them and brought them to him, so he could compel them. He compel them to do one thing, to obey the rules. Every existing vampire was now officially known. They were to make themselves available to the King at any moment he needed them. If they changed cell phones, the King should be informed, if they changed location the King should know, if they turned new vampires they should be brought to the King and be compelled to obey him as well… He knew everything, controlled everything. No one was ever able to break the rules… He even went as far to inject a rule he was sure Caroline would love: No killing humans, only drinking and compelling them to forget. The vampires hated it but the ones who complained about it ended up dead so they eventually stopped complaining… Now the only ones who could actually kill a human during feeding were the originals…_

_Needless to say they were compelled not to ever conspire against him or hurt any of the people he deems worthy of his care. He half heartedly put Elena, Damon and everybody Else __**she**__ cares about in the list of people that were not to be touched. All the vampires were informed and that was it. There were over one hundred rules into the contract and all of the supernatural community knew all the rules by heart. It was easy to remember all of them when the penalty for breaking them – which was impossible – was death! No one ever had reported a crime, not even once in these past years had a hybrid showed up reporting a rule-breaker, only to bring a new born vampire for compelling. The hybrids were something like royal guard and the only ones that the King trusted. They were respected and feared almost as much as the Original family, almost as much as much as the King`s mistress… Klaus had smiled when one of the vampire`s had called her that, he knew Caroline would hate it, he wasn`t sure he liked it either. Caroline wasn`t his mistress, she was his Queen, his life. So he decided to take it as an insult and beheaded the treacherous bastard that called her that. Next morning the vampire world was informed about one more rule: Caroline Forbs is only to be called a Queen and never to be insulted again in any way ever again…_

_So yes, he was pretty sure no one would dare hurt his Caroline in any way. No one would be that stupid!_

_She was safe, and that was the only thing that mattered…_

"_I know everything I should know about her, you`re wasting my time!" he said agitatedly and turned around to leave before he broke one of his own rules and killed the messenger!_

"_Do you know she`s sleeping with your best friend?" Enzo raised his voice provokingly. "The ripper?"_

_In less than blink of an eye Klaus turned around and rushed over to where the other British guy stood and grabbed him from his throat._

"_Careful…" he warned with his husky voice. "You`re insulting your Queen!"_

"_I`m just simply informing you, my King!" said Enzo while smiling mockingly. "She and Stefan are together, I caught them in the act. And I think that they`re planning on running away…"_

_Klaus continued staring at the vampire with amazed suspicion. He was either lying or he was misinformed. Caroline would never betray him, she would wait for him, she would wait until he returned to her. It`s been less than a decade she wouldn`t be over him so fast, she wouldn`t have moved on so fast, it`s only been a few years, she would`ve still loved him, right?... She would`ve stayed faithful to him, right?_

"_As your King I command you to tell me the truth…" said Klaus angrily._

"_As your subject…" said Enzo while the compulsion to obey the rule '__**never lie to your king**__' kicked in. "I just did…"_

_Klaus released him reluctantly finding himself at loss of words. That didn`t happen often to him. He didn`t had the time to process it when the phone rang for what is seemed the hundredth time._

"_What?!" snapped Klaus at one of his most trusted Hybrids, Tom._

"_My King, It`s Car- your queen sir!" he said Tom startled cursing initially that he almost called her how he used to when the King wasn`t around. "She has run away sir!"_

"_WHAT?!" he roared his face transforming into a mask of fury and disgust._

"_We can`t find her…"Tom cried out desperately._

"_How is this possible?!" he said the words while gritting his sharp teeth._

"_I don`t know sir but your sister must`ve helped them…" said Tom apologetically. "I am so sorry I tried to-"_

_Klaus couldn`t hear anything past the word '__**them'**__…_

"_What do you mean with 'them', Tom?!" Klaus asked while looking at Enzo who had lost his amused face long time ago and was just looking at him bluntly now. "Who else is with her?!"_

_Tom went silent and Klaus roared._

"_WHO STOLE MY QUEEN TOM!"_

"_Stefan Salvatore, Sir!" was all Tom said in a weak voice._

"_Bring my sister to me Tom…" Klaus retorted._

"_Don`t you want us to go after her my king?" Tom was incredulous by his King`s command._

"_No need for that…" he said with a dangerously calm voice. "I`ll find them myself… And when I do – because I will – I`ll kill them both!"_

* * *

**Mystic Falls, today**

"Where is she?!" asked Klaus as he stormed into the Forbs house. He didn`t wait around for an answer. He stormed into Caroline`s room and found everyone in. Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Liz and Tom… Liz was sitting on the bed next to Caroline crying wildly while Elena held her close to her chest and glared at him with teary eyes … in fact everyone in the room was crying… why did everyone cry? Did they really think that he wouldn`t have come? That he didn`t really care? Should he be happy that he succeeded in making them believe that he didn`t care or be angry that they thought she wouldn`t mean the world to him…

"You`re late!" said Damon with a disgusted face on as he glared at Klaus.

"Loose the attitude!" Klaus commanded as he closed in to where Caroline lay.

"Sir…" murmured Tom as Klaus sat next to the blond girl`s body. "You`re too late… She`s gone…"

"No she`s not…" said Klaus taking Caroline`s lifeless body into his hold. He kissed her forehead before biting into his wrist and holding in to her lips forcing her to drink. "Go on love…"

Seconds passed and nothing happened. Liz looked at the scene with renewed hope that her daughter would be saved. But everyone else had written her off as dead.

"Drink love…"Klaus whispered to her ear while socking her blond locks. Klaus had actually started to worry. She wasn`t drinking… Why wasn`t she drinking his blood.

"She`s dead Klaus…" said Damon stating the obvious. "Congratulations! You finally managed it!"

"I SAID LOOSE THE ATTITUDE SALVATORE!" yelled the original. "I made sure she wouldn`t die by my own hands ages ago!"

Enzo stood by the door frozen. He watched Caroline`s lifeless body without being able to process the fact that she was forever gone. He had lost her, now that he might actually have found a way for them to be together, now that he had finally found a way to defeat the villain in their fairytale, the villain had won… she was gone…

"This should be working…" Klaus mumbled to himself as he forced Caroline to drink his blood and she didn`t. "Come on love… drink it… Caroline, Drink! Drink it damn you!" he yelled the last words and shot up starting to pace in the room frantically not knowing what to do. This couldn`t be happening to him again, not again…

"You bastard son of a bitch!" yelled Enzo before pouncing toward Klaus who growled at him taking a step.

Tom got in front of Klaus protectively and Damon grabbed Enzo from his shoulders to restrain him before he did anything stupid... He made a gesture towards Elena to help him. Enzo was older than him and he barely managed to restrain him and he would be damned if he`d let anyone Else die today.

"This is your fault!" Enzo yelled trying to get away from Damon and Elena`s hold. "You killed her…"

As the couple drugged Enzo outside Klaus turned to tom.

"Call Tamina…" he ordered and sat next to Caroline again trying to calm himself.

Tom did as told and when the young traveler answered he handed the phone to Klaus.

"She`s not waking up!" he said not caring to elaborate. "I gave her my blood but she`s still… Why isn`t she waking up?"

"Cause obviously you`re doing something wrong…" she replied sternly.

"I DID EVERYTHING YOU SAID!" he yelled shouting up again. "She can`t even drink my blood Tamina, you need to fix this!"

"She can`t drink your blood because she`s dead!" the witch said. "You have to find another way to get your blood into her system…"

Klaus turned to Liz, facing her for the first time since he got in the room.

"Do you have a first aid box?" he asked and when the sheriff looked lost he added. "I can drive my blood in to her heart with a syringe…"

"We have one in the bathroom…" Liz said putting her tough face on before standing up.

"I can get it!" said Tom and before any of them had the time to reply he left and returned holding the box in less than a second.

Klaus ripped it open and got what he needed. He then took some blood from his wrist and drove the syringe right into her heart waiting anxiously for anything to happen.

Nothing…

She woke taking a loud huge breath as if she was chocking before and had finally managed to breath. Liz Forbes snatched her daughter away from Klaus Michelson`s arms and started crying and stocking her locks.

"Oh, my god!" she cried out. "I thought I`ve lost you… Sweetie… Thank God!"

Klaus took steps away from the two siblings allowing them some privacy.

He realized then that the whole time he was holding his breath and only now that he knew she was alive and well could he truly breathe… Literally and metaphorically…

She had almost died; she had almost died because of him. How was it possible that he`d forgotten what had happened? How was it possible he didn`t remember that he had bit her? It couldn`t have simply slipped his mind, could it?

And why didn`t she came to him?! Why didn`t she just told him that she was dying?! This girl was infuriating!

"Sheriff, could you give me a moment with you-" he started to say but was cut off.

"No, stay the hell away from my daughter you…" she couldn`t finish her insults, the compulsion prevented it from happening.

"It was an order Sheriff!"Klaus commanded as his face changed from soft and understanding to cruel one.

"Mom…" said Caroline still weekly as she gently pushed her mother away. "I`ll be fine, go…"

Sheriff Forbes hadn`t had mach of a choice as the command kicked in. At that moment Klaus realized something he hadn`t had time to think of before. Elizabeth Forbs couldn`t fight her compulsion, so how had Enzo managed to do so? How did he manage to insult him even though that was one of the things that went against his compelled rules? How was it possible for them to disobey him?

* * *

"We`re doing this tonight!" Enzo exclaimed angry that they didn`t understand how important this was. "We`re killing that son of a bitch tonight!"

"Shut up Enzo!" Damon yelled at him with a stern and angry voice that made even Elena to freeze up. She could tell that he was hurt and trying to keep it together for Enzo`s and all of them sake…

"Bonnie isn`t ready Enzo…" Elena intervened trying to help her lover calm his best friend down.

"I don`t care!" he yelled. "He killed her! And now I`m gonna kill him. I`m finding Kol and taking the white oak to kill Klaus. This ends tonight. Are you in or are you out?!"

"Are you really _**that**_ stupid?!" Damon yelled at him. "You would screw up our last chance at killing that tyrant bastard just for you to take revenge?!"

"He killed her Damon!" Enzo yelled out of control. "I`m killing him tonight or I die trying! I don`t care!"

Damon grabbed him from his shoulders and started shaking him, hard.

"I DO!" he yelled. "NO ONE ELSE IS DYING TONIGHT! YOU`RE NOT GONNA BLOW OUR LAST CHANCE AT KILLING KLAUS, ENZO, WE FOLLOW THE PLAN, AND IF YOU TRY TO DO ANYTHING THAT PUTS ME OR ANY OF US IN DANGER I`LL KILL YOU MYSELF…"

"I`D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"DON`T PROVOKE ME ENZO!"

"OR WHAT?!"

"GUYS!" screamed Elena trying to make herself hearable over their screams. She held out her cell phone. The hadn`t even realized that the phone had rang.

"It`s Liz…" she said calmly as the boys went silent. "Caroline`s alive…"

* * *

**oooooookay... so let me know what you think about it!**

**I `m gonna reveal why Klaus had completely forgotten he`d bit Caroline... Any gueses?**

**Next chapter: Klaus &amp; Caroline talking... Enzo VS Klaus, Carenzo and a special gift: We`re gonna see Stefan...**

**So... any bguesses where Stefan has been and what he`s been up to? I love feed buck so let me know what you`re thinking.**

**;) ;) ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**i am so sorry to make you wait this long but my life got crazy...**

**but this chapter is longet than any other i have written so i hope this makes it up to you ;)**

**see you down there...**

* * *

** CHAPTER 7: SCREW THE RULES!**

* * *

**Previously on Love VS Gorgeous:**

"**He killed her Damon!" Enzo yelled out of control. "I`m killing him tonight or I die trying! I don`t care!"**

**Damon grabbed him from his shoulders and started shaking him, hard.**

"**I DO!" he yelled. "NO ONE ELSE IS DYING TONIGHT! YOU`RE NOT GONNA BLOW OUR LAST CHANCE AT KILLING KLAUS, ENZO! WE FOLLOW THE PLAN, AND IF YOU TRY TO DO ANYTHING THAT PUTS ME OR ANY OF US IN DANGER I`LL KILL YOU MYSELF…"**

"**I`D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"**

"**DON`T PROVOKE ME ENZO!"**

"**OR WHAT?!" **

"**GUYS!" screamed Elena trying to make herself hearable over their screams. She held out her cell phone. They hadn`t even realized that the phone had rang.**

"**It`s Liz…" she said calmly as the boys went silent. "Caroline`s alive…"**

* * *

** CHAPTER 7: SCREW THE RULES!**

**It`s easy to fall in love**

**But it's so hard to break somebody`s heart (…)**

**Once lust, has turned to dust and all that's left`s held breath **

**Forgotten who we first met**

**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield (…)**

**You and I, we have to let each other go**

**We keep holding on but we both know **

**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

**Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun**

**Be strong for both of us (…)**

**Eye to eye we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield…**

**We seemed like a good idea…**

**Battlefield, Lea Michele.**

* * *

Stefan groaned and grabbed a pillow to cover his face as the sunlight filled the room.

"No..." He murmured as he felt the bed shifting.

"Get up sleepyhead!" Said the girl shaking him hard to wake him up.

"Just close the curtains again please..." He begged.

"No..." Said the blond girl stubbornly crossing her arms on her chest. "It's a wonderful day outside and you're gonna loose the entire day if you stay in bed any longer... Besides you promised to take me out for a walk..."

"Ten minutes... Just ten minutes, please..." He begged.

"You've been saying the same thing for over an hour..." She complained.

"We'll go out tomorrow then..." He said turning around as the blond girl took away the pillow he was holding for blocking the sun.

"It's London... Tomorrow may be raining..." She pleaded.

Stefan just hummed on that and the girl jumped out of the bed in inhuman speed and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Stefan Salvatore, either you'll get up in the next ten seconds or I'll make your ring useless and watch you burn in the sun..."

Stefan turned around smiling and sat on the bed.

"Hmm, harsh..." He said as he made his way to her and kissed her passionately. She melted into his kiss and forgot all about her anger letting her hands crawl on his neck as his held her waist tightly pressing her against his body.

"Good morning to you too, love..." She said half laughing.

Stefan smiled at her with loving eyes as he caressed her beautiful face.

"Kol called.." She whispered. "He wants to talk to you..."

"Ok, I'll call him back..."

"I was wandering..."

"Yes?" Stefan asked.

"Kol... As in Kol Michelson?" she inquired playing with his curly hair. "The king's brother?"

"You know about our ruler and laws?"

"I'm the last remaining witch in this world Stefan..." She said in an irritated manner. "Do you think I wouldn't know about the man that led my kind to extinction?!"

"You're not the last..." Stefan said. "That girl... Tamina..."

"She's in Klaus's favor... He can't kill her cause she promised to protect his queen..." she informed him. "But don't worry; I'm lot stronger than her…"

"What if I told you there was a way to take down Klaus?" he asked slowly taking in her reaction.

"What?!" Ana exclaimed shocked. "What you're talking about is treachery... You could lose your head for that..."

"I know... But I'm willing to risk it if it means that I'll free those I love... That your life won't be in danger..."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Listen, I will free my loved ones with or without your help... I'm already risking too much telling you this but I love you and I trust you and I want you to be at my side..."he said it in one breath capturing her face in between his hands.

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes. They heard a soft sound and Anna looked outside the window...

She sighted sadly.

"It started raining..." She announced and Stefan started caressing her shoulder lovingly.

"I don't want to press you on this matter..." He said.

"You can't kill Klaus..." She said sternly. "You'll die..."

"We are not planning on killing him... We're simply gonna put him to sleep. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Okay..." She said after a minute and Stefan's face fall thinking she had refused.

"What do I have to do...?" she asked a second later.

Stefan grabbed her face with his radiating off of his love for her, and kissed her as he had never kissed her before...

"Oh, Ana..." He said. "What would do without you...?"

"You'll never have to know..." She said with a sad smile playing on her lips as she leaned in for another kiss...

* * *

"Where is she? I want to see her! You have no right to keep me out here!" Enzo yelled at the hybrid army surrounding the Forbes residence. He was fighting his way in – or rather, he was trying to fight – ambushed as he was in between Damon who tried to hold him back and Tom who tried so hard not to kill the vampire in front of him. Although he had a fleeting suspicion Klaus would reward him as the hybrid of the century if he did killed the dark haired British man, he highly doubted he wouldn`t be punished for killing someone his precious queen cared about.

"Easy man…" said Tom. "We`re just following the King`s orders… You should do the same…"

"Back down buddy…" said Damon in an unusually sympathetic tone. "You`ll see her tomorrow…"

Elena stood right next to her man and nodded to Enzo encouraging him to listen to Damon. Enzo looked around frantically and had the craziest felling, for and inexplicable reason he was under the impression that Caroline would be taken from him. That she would be taken from this house and from his life and if he waited another day he would never see her again. He caught Liz Forbes looking outside the window, their eyes locked and somehow that made him feel even surer about his gut. He had to act.

"KLAUS!" he yelled in the night till his lungs hurt from how loud he yelled his names. "KLAUS! Come outside and face me! Tell these bloody idiots to step aside or Ill kill every single one of them!"

"Damon, he`s crossing a line…" said Elena starting to panic. He was breaking the rules, rules he shouldn't be able to break, rules like threatening the King`s guard… "Do something!"

Damon reached out trying to snap his best friend's neck.

_Better dead by my hands and temporarily, than by Klaus` and permanently…_ he thought to himself. But he did even worse job killing the British man than he did in restraining him. Enzo saw him coming from miles and threw him off.

"What are you doing?!" he asked incredulously, turning to Damon who now was on the ground.

"What are _you _doing…" Damon retorted menacingly while he stood up. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Who`s side are you on Damon?!" Enzo yelled angrily.

"I am on your side you idiot!" Damon yelled back. "If you keep this up you`ll end up dead, don`t you see it?! Klaus is searching for any chance to threaten our lives so he can make Caroline beg him and you`re giving him the perfect opportunity. Every time we step out of the line **she**-" he showed the house with his index finger. "…is the one who pays the price!"

* * *

He took a deep breath inhaling her sweet scent while she kept sleeping unaware that the strongest creature on earth was watching over her, dreading that if he lets her out of sight even for a second she would be harmed.

He couldn't deny it anymore; she was right, as always...

He still loved her; he still couldn't bring himself to hate her as she deserved, to kill her as he so many times wished he could...

But why couldn't he forgive her? Why did he keeps showing her the complete opposite of what he felt about her? Why`s he keeps hurting her whenever she manages to break his walls and let some of his humanity out of the surface?

Oh, that's right, because of his ego...

She had hurt it when she had chosen the Ripper over him, when she had repeated the same circle falling again for a man she shouldn't be with, with that brat of a prince, that bastard! It bugged him that they had that in common, that they both were bastards... Many she was drawn to that kind...

He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. She looked so calm, so at ease and so vulnerable. It's been years since he'd saw her like that, without her guard up, without her defenses. She was always tense and careful around him, as she ought to be after everything he had done to her, to break her. He had managed to break her spirit sometimes but somehow she kept healing herself. It made him wander if he really had broken her or if she just pretend for her friends' sake, 'cause he couldn't believe she had healed herself so many times when he couldn't even recover for one blow...

It's been twenty years, and he still couldn't forgive her treachery, or heal...

He stroke her blonde locks and listened to her study breathing. In a weird way it calmed him down and for once in his life he felt like he was home, like nothing bad could happen. Like she was his safe heaven, because this was the only heaven he would be allowed in to. And he would never let her cast him out of it. He meant what he once said, he WOULD be her last, either she wanted it or not.

Perhaps it was time to try and move past his ego… Perhaps he had punished her enough and would give her another chance… He did wanted her back. The other women kept him a good company but he missed her. He was never truly satisfied without her…

She made a noise and crouched even closer in his chest making him smile. He wanted to bombard her with questions when Liz had left them alone, but the tired look in her eyes made him realize she needed rest. So once in a long while he put someone else's needs first and commanded her to sleep, she complained at first but when he gave her his stern look she quivered and gave in.

He growled inwardly thinking how he could easily have lost her out of stupidity…

How could he forget that he`d bitten her?! Then again his mind`s been occupied with everything the doppelganger had told him that day.

_Could she be telling the truth? Or was it just another one of her lies? _He wondered as he relived the memory in his mind.

* * *

_He looked down to the woman he once loved more than his own life. The only light he saw in his dark and torture existence. The only one who could soften the pain in his chest. She looked up at him and smiled victoriously, she used to make him fall at her feet with that smile, to promise her everything she desired with just a glimpse of her perky lips on his._

_She had lost that effect on him. Now the only think he felt when he saw her smile was anger, an untamed fury for what she had done to him. He had trusted her with everything he had and she had taken this lightly, laughed at his feelings by betraying him with the man he had once considered his best friend, his brother..._

_He hated her... He loathed her... He despised her..._

_He sighted and let the curtain fall back at its place._

…_But he still couldn't bring himself to do as his head told him, a part of him didn't want to believe she had betrayed him. A part of him still wanted to believe that she was faithful to him... That this was a cold and twisted joke. How could his sweet Caroline stub him in the back? How could she kick him when he was on the floor instead of giving him a hand? She knew his heart was aching for his daughter's loss, how could she hurt him even more by betraying him? Yes, he had send her away, yes he had compelled her to stay away from him, but he would've never did that if he hadn't had faith in her, if he wasn't certain he could trust her. How could he be so foolish as to trust her, he didn't trusted his own blood, why had he allowed himself to trust the changeable heart of a woman?_

_He was staring at the closed curtain when he felt her presence, an uneasy smile played on his leaps as he said the next words._

_"Evening Katerina..."_

_He turned around and saw the brunette girl sitting on his chair like she owned it._

_"Klaus..." She said acknowledging him as she smiled and sipped from the full glass she held. "Or should I say your highness?" she mocked._

_Klaus had turned around by then and was narrowing his eyes at her._

_"I was under the impression that you were dead..." He stated all signs of amusement leaving his features. "How did you manage to survive?"_

_Katherine smiled without humor and took another sip._

_"I survived running from a psychotic vampire wanting to murder me for five hundred years..." She said overconfident as always. "You should know by now..." She leaned over from where she sat raising her glass towards him as she added in whispered tone. "I always survive..."_

_Klaus let her down her drink in one go before rushing towards her and grabbing her throat._

_"And how exactly are you planning on surviving from my wrath?" Klaus said angrily squeezing her neck._

_"What is your problem?" Katherine asked while choking on his tight hold._

_"My problem Katerina is you still being alive and me not knowing about the fact that you're still breathing..." He growled. "How did you managed to pass unnoticed?!"_

_Katherine actually laughed._

_"Twenty years is nothing compared to five centuries of running..."_

_"ENOUGH!" He yelled hitting the wall behind her. "You tell me how you passed unnoticed or I rip your heart right here and now!"_

_"You haven't changed... And I thought being in love would soften you heart... Oh that's right you don't have one..."_

_Klaus' hand tore the flesh on the brunette's chest and squeezed her heart in his fists, right before he ripped her heart out Katherine found her voice._

_"All right I'll tell you, I'll tell you..."_

_He let go and cleaned his bloody hand on the girl's jacket before turning around and sitting where she sat before, his smile never wavering. Katherine leaned her head against the wall as she waited her breath to calm as she waited to heal._

_"I see you're still a vampire..." Klaus started._

_"You destroyed my favorite shirt..." Katherine complained._

_"Speak Katerina!" Klaus commanded with his 'No messing around or I'll kill you' voice._

_"Fine, be grumpy..." She said throwing some of her locks behind her shoulder and taking a seat right in front of the king. "For you to understand I have to start from the beginning... But know this; you are not the only one who lost a daughter... I lost mine too..."_

_"Skip the parent bounding try, Katerina... I'm not in the mood..." Klaus said not liking to talk about his daughter._

_"But this is the whole point I'm here Klaus..." She said._

_"What do you mean?" The king inquired leaning forward still agitated by the subject in discussion._

_"I want my daughter back, and you're gonna help me to get her back..."_

_Klaus laughed._

_"Even if this was not impossible..." Klaus said laughingly. "Why would you possibly assume that I would assist you on this quest?!"_

_Katherine smiled._

_"Because if you do, you may get Hope back too..."_

_The king looked at the brunette girl debating wherever he should kill her or let her go on._

_"You asked me how I came back..." She continued. "I made a deal with the devil... The real one..." She said pointedly looking at him._

_"Why should I trust you?" He inquired. "How do I know you're telling the truth, I can smell you stinging of vervain..."_

_"I don't like being compelled." She said. "And as for why you should trust me, I'm not the one conspiring behind your back... Or the one who daggered your sibling..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Oh come on!" Katherine exclaimed. "You should suspect that something's up by now, otherwise why would you come back here?! They're playing you Klaus..."_

_"Oh, really?" He asked eyeing her from his lashes and giving her his sarcastic dimpled smile. "You don't say?!"_

_Katherine laughed._

_"Of course you would know..." She said as if to herself. "I know exactly what they`re planning and I can tell you everything if you-"_

_At that moment one of his hybrids walked in announcing that they had a vampire situation going on. Some new born vampires needed his attention and he discovered that a vampire had stolen some of his stash in vervain. That reminded him._

_"How did you get the vervain?"_

_Katherine smiled._

_"We have a lot of catching up to do when you come back..." Was the only thing she said in return. "There are too may treacherous allies in your kingdom my leash..." She added smiling deviously._

_"You are not allowed to leave the house..." He commanded the girl and then he turned at the hybrid. "Show her to her room… If she tries to flee, kill her."_

_And then he stormed off._

* * *

Klaus was in deep thoughts once more when he heard his voice. He growled as quietly as he could and felt his hands turning into fists. He listened for a little while as the voices grew louder and when Caroline sighted annoyed by the noises he gently pushed her away from him and into the bed before storming outside.

"Enough shouting!" yelled Klaus exiting the Forbes house. He seemed rather furious as he waved a hand to his minions to move away and let him pass. "There is a sick vampire resting inside…We don't want to wake her…"

Enzo slowly turned around and glared at him.

"I want to see her." He demanded.

"Now, now… There is no way to treat a King…" said Klaus half amused. "Return to your houses, the queen is resting and will accept your presence tomorrow morning, if her King gives her permission."

"I want to see her Klaus…"Enzo insisted.

"That is all… You may go…" he said with a playful voice while smiling.

He turned around to head towards the house when he heard the other British man yell.

"I WANT TO SEE HER!"

Klaus turned around so fast that even his fellow vampires couldn`t quite see his form. He grabbed Enzo from his throat and lifted him effortlessly from the ground. His eyes were gleaming with yellow eyelids, his hybrid teeth out to play for a moment before he got them under control. Klaus temper was dangerous in a normal day, but it was a thousand times worse with the fool moon. Enzo was a fool for enraging an original hybrid, an already dangerous wolf, on a full moon.

"Perhaps I haven`t made myself clear… It wasn`t a request, it was a command." Klaus growled, his eyes still yellow and angered. "And the fact that you`re not heeding to my requests is suspicious enough…I have played nice to you and this pathetic lot for quite enough… But don`t mistake my tolerance as permission to do as you please… You all seem to have forgotten the rules and what happens to those that break them, but I`m more than happy to remind you, so count your blessings I still haven't… You step out of line again and you lose your head..."

Enzo glared at the man who had clearly threatened his life and certainly wouldn`t think twice to make his words true. He wasn`t afraid of him, he wasn`t afraid of dying, all he wanted was to make sure the girl he was playing his head for was still breathing and well. And as much as he hated to admit, Damon was right, Klaus did ruled them now, he had a hold on all of them and he was dying to get an excuse to threaten their lives so Caroline would run to convince him otherwise.

So he backed away.

_For now, bastard! _He thought to himself. _For now, you call the_ _shots…_

"I`m sorry…" he said not a bit convincingly. Although his hands on the air – indicating surrender- were convincing so Klaus let go of him and stepped back looking curiously at him. "I just want to see she`s ok, and I'll leave, just let me see her… even for a second…"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the other British man. He was pretty sure he had never heard of him begging for something till now. Especially not him… He was a heartbeat away from telling him to scram when he heard the magic word that made him smile devilishly…

"Please…" Enzo whispered inaudibly.

He breathed faking a sad face no one was buying. "I`m afraid she`s resting right now…"

"Klaus please, we just want to make sure she`s ok…" Elena interfered pleading after Enzo. "Just let us have a glimpse and we`ll leave immediately… You can`t keep us away, she`s our friend!"

"Ha!" Klaus laugh. "Why is it that everyone is suddenly under the impression that this is debatable?!... I can keep Caroline away from you as long as I please, sweetheart and don't for a second believe that I`ve forgotten what you and your cowboy had done to my army… there will be a punishment of my desire announced by tomorrow evening… Now, be gone before I change my mind and command them to kill you all…"

"What's going on?" Her soft sweet voice echoed into the night making everyone outside freeze up.

Everyone stood still as they took notice of her. They all knew she was alive of course but it was one thing to hear it and a completely different thing to see the miracle with your own eyes. She was alive and well

"Caroline!" Elena was the one who went out of shock first and run to hug her best friend with tears filing her eyes. "Oh my God! I was so scared I thought I would never see you again..." She mumbled half crying.

"Welcome back Blondie..." said Damon as he took his turn to hug her.

Klaus grimaced at the scene.

"Congratulations, you woke her up!" He growled.

"It's fine..." She said to her friends a little taken aback by Damon's warm greeting. "So, I have to literally die and come back to life in order to get an embrace out of you huh?" She asked Damon teasingly.

"Don't get used to it Barbie!" He said faking a cool stance that no one was buying. "It's a one of a kind thing..." he then took a serious face and added. "Next time you pull a stunt like that I'll kill you myself..."

She rolled her eyes at him while smiling and looked past him noticing Enzo for the first time.

Everyone suddenly looked at him, even Klaus turned to his side.

Enzo didn't speak. He was just staring at her. He was drinking her in from the moment she got out of the house as if his eyes were betraying him. He then made eye contact with the blond girl and it was so intense and intimate that everyone else felt they were interrupting something private and sacred so they averted their eyes, everyone but Klaus.

The two of them kept staring at each other a thousand words and feelings were exchanged with one single look and it felt like they we talking without altering a word.

It was worse that if they were kissing and the King felt a pang of jealousy in his heart not so easily ignored.

"All right, enough visitors for today!" He said sternly and Caroline forced herself to avert her eyes and push the tears away. "She needs rest and you need to leave…" The last words were addressed to everyone but Klaus looked at Enzo specifically. The two vampires exchanged a hostile look before Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand gently and led her inside the house.

They were just outside the door when they heard Enzo say:

"Screw the rules!"

And all of a sudden Caroline found herself in Enzo's arms. His lips pressed on hers for only a few seconds but it was enough to feel shivers down her spine. It was like a breath of fresh air, like her lips and body were dead until their lips touched, like she was sleepwalking until he woke her up with a kiss… she felt his warm hands crouching her head as he press his lips on hers and she slept her hands to his neck without thinking… she just couldn't bring herself to think…

But in only lasted a few seconds...

That's how much it took to wake the devil within the king and the gates of hell to open. She distantly heard Elena's scream as she felt Enzo being snatched away from her arms. And then she heard the beast`s roar.

"DID I NOT TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER?!" He yelled.

Caroline immediately snapped out of her haze and grabbed Klaus's hand that was stuck inside her lover's chest, squeezing his heart violently.

"Klaus please, I beg you!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"There is nothing you can do to save him now, love!" He growled without taking his eyes from Enzo's laughing ones.

"You can't kill me mate..." He said still smiling provokingly looking at his king. "We both know Caroline will never forgive you if you do... "

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER NAME!" He yelled once more.

"Klaus please..." She begged. "Please don't... I'll do whatever you want... I beg of you..."

"You're wasting your breathe love..." He said as he ripped his hand out of Enzo's chest and snapped his neck.

Caroline yelped at first but took a relived breathe as she saw he was still alive. Or more accurately, temporarily dead... Her relief didn't last for long though.

"Take him to the dungeons in my estate..." He commanded his hybrids. "Chain him like the beast he is and bleed him out... Keep snapping his neck until I come back and decide his fate..."

"Thank you..." Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up love..." He said smiling. "I just want to torture him before I kill him..."

"Klaus..." Her voice broke twice as she said his name but he didn't even spare her a glance.

The turned at the shocked lovebirds.

"You two, go home and prepare for tomorrow's verdict..." He said at them and then he smiled playfully. "Who knows, maybe I'll show mercy to you..."

"Klaus..." Caroline begged again as she watched the hybrids taking Enzo's unconscious body away.

"Go on... We don't have all night..." He said looking at Damon's angry face as he dragged his crying girlfriend away from the scene.

"Klaus!" Caroline finally snapped.

He turned slowly around wearing his dangerous no-kidding face.

"Not a word, Caroline..." He warned and the blond was silenced. She knew he wouldn't let what had just happened to go easily. "Claudia..." He called one of his hybrids and the girl looked up at him waiting for his command. "Pack her things and bring them to the mansion..."

"WHAT?!" Caroline yelled but one look from the King made he shut it. She had to play it nice in order to save her friends, all of them, she could do this… It wasn't a first... She even knew what she had to do in order to free Enzo...

"Okay..." She whispered. "Tom..." She called out and the hybrid was in front of her smiling kindly at her. "I need you to take care of my mom while I'm gone... If that's okay with my King..." She said the last words bitterly as she looked down, she couldn't help it. Tom looked at his king and he nodded ever seriously.

"I'll do exactly that Car- um... My qu-"

"Don't!" She said as he was about to bow. "I'm not commanding you; I'm asking you because I know you care about her..." She said before she passed by him and stood in front of Klaus once more. "I'm gonna say goodbye to my mom and then we can go..." She simply stated.

The King nodded and let her leave. As she passed him by he caught her hand and turned her around, their faces were only inches away. His eyes bored into hers, fierce and merciless.

"Be quick, love... We don't want our guest to wait all night now, do we?!"

Caroline braced herself and passed him by without saying anything at all.

* * *

She stood outside his bedroom for almost a minute. She had dismissed the guards outside the door and now was staring at it thinking whether she should go in or not.

What`s the worst that could happen?

Ok, bad question.

She took a deep breath and looked at the mirror on the side making sure once more that her makeup hid the red circles. She had cried all afternoon and half of the night while listening to Enzo`s screams as Klaus tortured him. He had held up for as long as he could, and Caroline was sure that to make Enzo – a man who`s been tortured for decades – scream, especially when he knew she was in the house, he should be in a great deal of a pain.

That's what made her certain she should take that route, that she should do what she was about to do…

She opened the door and peeked inside the room.

_Come on Caroline, _she said to herself. _It's not like you haven't done this before…_

He heard the door open and his eyes flew open. When he did, he wondered if he was still dreaming.

It was her…

Her perfect blond curls were surrounding her face creating a halo-like light around it… Her perfect body was easily detected behind the thin, soft fabric… the white long nightgown she wore didn`t really left anything to imagination, yet it covered her entire body as a satin curtain you could easily see past… Her face was pale like phantom`s, her eyes green or blue? – He couldn`t decide cause they had shades of both in them – and they were bloodshot from the lack of sleep or maybe because of tears? Probably the second considering her gleaming, watered eyes… Her red, sensual lips trembling senselessly from… what? Fear? Cold? Nonsense, they didn`t feel the cold… It should be fear… But then again when was she afraid of him, to start now?!

She stood like a statue, with one hand leaning mildly on the doorframe looking at him… Her soft features were illuminated by the candlelight making her look – if possible – even more beautiful and somehow, fragile… A true angel… but what was she doing in the Devil`s lair? Wasn't she afraid?

A hint of a smile appeared on his lips at that thought. Of course she was not afraid of him. From what he knew, Caroline Forbs was the only woman, hell she was the only person, in this world he would never be able to intimidate. He could threaten her, negotiate her loved one`s lives with her but no, not scare her…

He was staring from quite long, blinded by her light and beauty, before he came to his senses and sat up on the bed, resisting the urge to rob his eyes with aw…

"Is this a dream?" he breathed before he could control his thoughts.

After all he was sleeping before he saw her… From all he knew this could very well be a dream… One he probably wouldn`t want to wake up from…

Caroline staid silenced… Another sign to confirm he was dreaming. The real Caroline wouldn`t be able to stay silenced or stand in the same spot without moving for more than two seconds…

As if she had heard his thoughts and hesitation she stepped closer to the light into his room closing the door behind her and leaned her back against it… Her eyes darted in to his, as if she was willing him to understand the truth behind them.

"Why are you here love?" he asked softly. "What do you want?"

She then took a deep breath and walked towards his bed, silently sitting on the edge of it not looking in his eyes while speaking…

"This isn`t a dream…" she whispered silently with her sensual mouth provoking him with every move of her lips… He so much wanted to crush them with his… And something in her eyes told him she would have let him do it…

He took a good look of her body, her watered eyes, her trembling lips…

"Why would you expose yourself to me like that?" he asked as if to himself.

He knew why she was here, he knew she was offering herself to him, and he knew he would give her everything she wanted in return of what she had to offer… he saw it in her eyes, she came to surrender to him, willingly, and he wouldn`t lose an opportunity like that, no matter what…

"For this night… For tonight…" he whispered with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "What would you ask in return of spending this night with me, love?"

Caroline let the words hung in the air giving him enough time to realize that this was really happening. That she was really there, that she would really surrender herself to him…

When she spoke for the second time she wasn`t looking at him, she was looking down on her hands anticipating and dreading his reaction…

"Don`t kill him..." she said at last in such a low voice, even Klaus` hybrid senses almost missed it. "Let him go…"

She felt the bed shift and in a flash Klaus was on his feet right behind her his voice harsh but low as he spoke.

"You came here to beg for this worm`s life!" he spited out. "How very romantic… Tell me love, how many men `s life should I spare because of you?!"

Caroline rose from the bed and turned around to look at him pleading with her eyes…

"No…" he said after a few seconds when he realized that Caroline's silent pleads were getting to him. "No, I`m not gonna bow down to you again! NO!"

Caroline was in front of him with a soft whoosh putting her hands on both sides of his head and looking into his eyes. She gave him the time to realize what she was going to do before her trembling lips touched his and a sweet, soft kiss started…

He pulled away after a few seconds kissing her forehead tenderly and leaning to smell her hair, letting her aura consume his mind…

"What is it you`re doing to me?" he asked his voice low and desperate. "Why do I want you so badly?"

He started trailing kisses on her chin down to her earlobe to her neck, going lower each time… Until he noticed that she was not just trembling like a leaf, she was shaking with fear for what was about to happen… He pulled away and captured her gaze before speaking.

"What more could you possibly want?" she asked in a low, broken voice, watching something softening in his eyes. "I`m here, offering myself to you, wasn't that what you truly wanted? For me to come to you willingly? I`m coming with you… take me wherever you want, do whatever the hell you want with me…"

Some silent seconds passed before Klaus stirred.

"But leave Enzo alive…" he finished her sentence. "Wasn`t that what you were about to say, sweetheart?"

Caroline looked down letting tears drop unwillingly.

"You wanted me…" she declared. "You can have me… Just leave everyone else alone…"

"They, won`t leave us alone." He responded. "He will come after you and sooner rather than later I`d have to kill him…"

"No, he won`t" Caroline insisted. "I`ll tell him that I`m with you and that we`re planning on leaving town together… He won`t get in your way I`ll make sure of that!"

"What about you? How can I be sure you won`t run away from me eventually?"

"Compel me not to!" she demanded.

Klaus dropped his hands and smiled weakly.

"If I wanted to compel you, I would have done that long ago… I wanted it to be on your own free will…"

"You call that a free will?!" she almost screamed as Klaus rose an eyebrow.

She looked down and closed her eyes.

"Please…" she whispered. "I`ll do whatever you want…"

Klaus sighted and took her in his arms… for an inexplicable reason he couldn`t resist her tonight. He crouched her face into his hands and lifted her chin up to kiss her once more. His hand travelled from her neck to her shoulder and with a single move he let the nightgown drop to the floor, exposing her to him. But before he could do anything else, his eyes fell wide open with surprise.

"Caroline?" he asked his forehead frowning. He had felt her shivering and now that he took a look of her face, he saw tears in her eyes. It was like a wakeup call and he could tell that she didn't wanted this.

"Keep going…" she whispered while looking down.

Klaus forced her to look up at him.

"Tell me that you love me…" he demanded.

"I do…" she whispered.

"Tell me, Caroline…" he said again, almost begging. "I want to hear it…"

Silence ruled the room for minutes…

Caroline didn`t answered.

"TELL ME!" he growled as he shook her hard, losing his temper after a few minutes of dead silence.

Caroline closed her tearful eyes hard. When she reopened them, the only words leaving her mouth was: "I do…"

Klaus threw her on the bed and turned to the other side punching the wall a couple of times until it was completely destroyed. Caroline gathered her legs into her embrace and touched her head to her knees letting the tears fall.

After he took his anger on the wall he turned around with hurt and angry eyes. Not even looking at the naked maiden on his bed he kneeled down and gathered the nightgown.

"Get dressed!" he commanded her throwing it to her.

"I`m sorry…" she mumbled half crying as she caught the cloth.

"Put it on and leave, Caroline, for your own good don`t provoke me any further…" he said his voice breaking several times. This was the most vulnerable she had seen him in awhile.

She did as she was told and stood from the bed. She didn't move though.

"Leave…" he said passing by her and sitting on his bed. "And don't ever come to my bedroom without my permission again, or I won`t stop next time…"

"Klaus…" she started saying but was cut off.

"Get. Out!" he said the words in between his teeth, he didn't even looked at her, that's how mad he was.

Caroline nodded as if to herself and once again did as bidden.

"Two days…" he said when she reached the door and she stopped dead on her tracks. "He`ll be dead in two days…" he added as he looked at her once more.

Caroline turned around and their eyes met. He was dead serious. He would kill him in two days. She couldn't help the tears flooding her face anymore. She then run, run till she found herself in her room and as she closed the door with force she let her sobs escape her. She threw herself on the bed and surrendered herself to her grief.

_What could go wrong?!_ She thought to herself sarcastically.

_Apparently everything…_

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo, what do you think?**

**Stefan has a new girlfriend whom he apparently loves… what you think? He loves her, or he`s just using her?**

**Do you think Katherine is lying? BTW, are u happy she`s back or just don't care?...**

**Enzo in sentenced to death… Okay, I want to hear your thoughts… **

**Klaus finally shows emotions… And Caroline snaps, this is the first time we see her crying (except the flashbacks)… **

**In general, did you liked/hated the chapter? Please let me know…**

**Next Chapter: (Chapter 8: Deadly Silence) Kol and Bonnie are digging deeper into magic, Damon/Elena discussion about the plan, Rebecca is back and a breakfast with Rebecca/Caroline/Klaus is in order and of course some Liz/Tom scenes... I`m afraid there will be no Klaroline or Carenzo scenes in the next one, except maybe some flashback carenzo or klaroline, so choose carefully and let me know which one you would prefer. I will only put one flashback there is no room for two, so let me know till next Thursday which one you prefer…**

**Love you all!**

**T.J.**

**;) ;) ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: DEADLY SILENCE**

* * *

_**You track the doubts of my soul**_

_**Until you found it**_

_**The darkened room locked away**_

_**I let you in**_

_**You looked inside then you turned away**_

_**My makeshift savior**_

_**He left me right here in my chains**_

_**But still I whisper**_

_**Still I call you**_

_**I never wanted you to see**_

_**The darkest part of me**_

_**I knew you'd run away**_

_**I waited but you never came**_

_**So afraid to be alone**_

_**I tried to let you go**_

_**And still I find you lost inside the darkest part of m**__**e...**_

_**\- Epic Rock, Darkest Part**_

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Damon yelled as he kicked the table and it smashed into pieces the as it hit the wall.

Elena flinched but didn't move from where she sat on the bed.

"Why would Enzo do something like that?" She wandered.

"Because he's a bloody idiot, that's why, Elena!..." He whispered not having the energy to speak loudly. "We were about to win, we would have taken that son of a bitch down. We had him, Elena! We had a witch ready to unlink us from our sire, hybrids unsired and compulsion free, a white oak stake and a dagger for Rebecca! We even managed to put Elijah down so we`d be rule compulsion free! And he blows the whole plan off to play Romeo with Vampire Barbie?!"

"I understand that you're mad at him..." She said trying to calm him a tad. "But can you stop destroying our bedroom and concentrate into proceeding with the plan without Enzo's help?"

Damon took a deep breath and sat next to her on the bed.

"We can't..." He said. "We have to bust him out as soon as possible..."

"But you said the plan was ready to..."

"I know..." Damon interrupted. "I might have been exaggerating a little... We still have a lot to do before we proceed... We only have five hybrids on our team, and technically we haven't yet found the white oak... It's too soon, plus Klaus should already know something's off... So he'll try to break him, Enzo won't break and that gives us time... Until he spits the truth out, which he won't, he will not release him nor kill him..."

"How are you so sure he won't break?" Elena inquired.

"The only way Klaus can take the truth out of him is to try and compel him... That gives us about a day`s time, max..." Damon stated. "In this while, Enzo won't break... I'm sure..."

"Yes but how?..." Elena pushed. "How are you so sure?"

Damon looked at her and smiled before brushing some of her locks behind her ear looking at her tenderly.

"We didn't break when people were torturing us for no reason..." He said. "He won't certainly do that when there _is_ a reason... And certainly not when he knows that there is a reason to hope he`ll be rescued..."

"You mean the Augustine's?" She said looking down.

"No one knew we were there, Elena..." He said starting into space. "And we still held our ground, we didn't turned it off... He will hold on, onto his humanity and the truth, like he did back then... Because now he doesn't just have hope he'll be rescued... He knows he will be... He's waiting for us... but there is something else... he won`t break, because he has something real to hold on to this time... someone to hold on for..."

"Caroline..." Elena simply said. "And what exactly are we gonna do now?"

"We let him gather info..." Damon simply stated. "No one is expecting him to live long anyway; they'll talk freely around him..."

"So we wait?"

"Till tomorrow night... Then we burst him out, tomorrow nigh..."

* * *

_"It should`ve been amazing, living in that age..." Caroline said sadly as she watched the movie._

_It was a renewed edition of Pride and Prejudice and even though she loved the one with Keira Knightly, this one was better shoot and longer._

_Enzo smiled knowingly as he watched the movie with her._

_"You would`ve loved and hate that era..." he said._

_Caroline`s head shot at his side._

_"Why would I hate it?" she inquired._

_"Well, for starters there was no showers..."_

_"True..." Caroline mused._

_"And I heard that the corsets were killers for girls..." he added._

_"Also true..." Caroline added."They`re a nightmare..."_

_At Enzo`s confused look she rolled her eyes and added smugly._

_"I had to wear corset for an entire day, when I was elected Miss Mystic, and I thought like blowing my head...Plus I was human, it was pure torture..."_

_Enzo smirked._

_"What?" Caroline asked._

_"Nothing..." Enzo groaned._

_"Oh come on, spill!" she insisted._

_"Well, I was just thinking that I hate corsets too..." he said. "It was much harder to take these devils off off the ledies when I was human, especially when I was drunk... I much prefer the bras..."_

_"Ugh!" Exclaimed Caroline exasperated throwing him a false punch. "Seriously?!"_

_Enzo only smiled._

_"You would love the parties though..." he said thinking of old times. "The whole ball thing, it was rare but the anticipation was part of the fun. The ladies would count day and even hours until it was time to present themselves to society... And then the dances... Organized, orchestrated and the music majestic, unlike the clubs and that trash they call music these days... Conversations were often fascinating and you would love the gossip and the scandals, my castle was full of scandals, which should not come as a shock considering I was the prince..."_

_"Wait what?" Caroline exclaimed._

_Enzo only smirked._

_"No way!" she said a little too loud and the couple sitting in front of them glared at them. "You were a prince and never even told me?!"she scolded with a whisper._

_"It`s not a big deal..." he said smugly. "Besides, I wasn`t a real prince until I was legitimized and it only lasted one year, considering a year later I died... For the humans at least..."_

_"OH my god, you were a prince!" Caroline exclaimed again as if saying it multiple times would make it believable._

_Enzo simply smiled._

* * *

Her eyes watered once more as she remembered at how Enzo had described his past. She was sure he hated talking about the ball and dresses, considering he was a guy but he had done that anyway cause he knew she would love to know more about it. So he had told her everything he knew about the princesses and their little lives. And Caroline was thrilled knowing about every little detail of their ordinary day life.

She still lay on the same exact spot she had threw herself on last night when she heard a light knock on the door. She expected it to be Klaus so she didn`t even bothered to move.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Rebecca asked as she picked into the room.

Caroline picked her face up from the bed and groaned as the sunlight that crept into her eyes, blinding her.

_When the sun did came out? _She wandered as she sat up. A sad smile playing on her swollen lips as she looked at the other blonde girl that was leaning towards the doorframe.

"Becks!" She said still smiling weekly. "It's so good to see you!"

Rebecca smiled back and closed the door as she walked into the room. Caroline drained some of her tears on her ruined face and stood weekly up with one foot on the bed while she hugged the other girl roughly. The original returned her embrace and patted her back sympathetically.

She then took a deep breath and let her go. They both sat on the bed hands still hooked as they stared at each other.

"What did my brother do this time?" She asked sheepishly. She knew which side she'll have to take for her own and the greater good, but she still cared for her friend. She had so few of them lately...

"He didn't tell you?" She inquired feeling tired and heady from the lack of sleep, from thinking and crying all night.

The other girl shook her head.

"I just got back home..." She said shrugging. "I haven't seen Nick yet... I heard you crying... What happened?"

Caroline stopped to think how exactly she should put what had just happened into fewer words possible. She didn`t felt like talking, but when the words started slipping her mouth easily she understood that she needed a friend to talk to, and since Elena wouldn`t be allowed in after her so called crime against the throne, Rebecca was all she got. Not that the other girl was any lesser friend than Elena.

"I..." She mumbled before taking in a deep breath. "I fell in love..."

Rebecca raised a questioning eyebrow.

"With someone else..."

To say her jaw fell to the floor would be an understatement.

As she explained to Rebecca what had happened since she had left years ago, she thought how the two of them had come a long way from when they hated each other with the same strength that they now loved.

* * *

_"NICK!" She screamed as she stormed into the compound's living room. "NICKLAUS MICHELSON YOU COME OUTSIDE AND FACE ME THIS INSTANT OR I`LL TURN THIS PATHETIC COMPOUND INTO BLOODY ASHES!"_

_"Enough with the shouting, little sister!" He said loudly as he exited from his office where a supernatural committee was having a secret meeting just seconds ago._

_"Would you explain why the hell is Caroline bloody Forbes' clothes in **MY **bedroom?!" She yelled a little lower this time. "And you better have a good reason! They're all terrible, not to mention last season! I want these abominations out of my bedroom, now, before I burn them down!"_

_"Hey!" The other blonde girl yelled as she walked in from behind the original girl, shouting before Klaus had any chance at explaining. "They might seem ugly to you, cause you've obviously no scenes of fashion - which could be understandable since you're like a thousand years old - but don't you dare call my wardrobe a last season if you don't want to see what your brother truly saw in me!"_

_Caroline walked towards the original female menacingly but Rebecca would take none of it._

_"You dare threaten an Original?!" She said seriously pissed._

_"I just did..." Said the other girl smugly. "And I wouldn't try anything if I were you..." She warned glancing at Klaus who looked at her with amused curiosity and a dimple smile shining on his face. "Not if you don't want another dagger in your heart for the next hundred years."_

_That's when Rebecca lost it and let her vampire features appear in her face before she sped towards Caroline to rip her terrible heart out._

_She was an inch away from Caroline's face when Klaus snatched her away from the younger vampire._

_"You little slut!" Rebecca yelled fighting to get away and grab Caroline. "How dare you speak to me like that?!"_

_Caroline just smiled waving a lock behind her shoulders and shrugging._

_"I'll teach you some manners!" Rebecca yelled as she struggled harder._

_In that moment Klaus finally got angry with the situation and grabbed his sister by the shoulder to turn her around._

_"Nock it out!" he yelled._

_"Make her go away Nick!" She yelled back._

_"Rebecca, love..." He tried to appear calm by dropping his voice low while pinching the bridge of his nose in a feeble attempt to really calm himself. "Caroline will be staying with us from now on... I would much rather if you won't try to rip each other's hearts out while she does..."_

_"Why does she have to stay in my bloody room?!" Rebecca said angrily. "We have stables don`t we?"_

_"Rebecca..." the King said warningly._

_"Your room has the best view of the French Quarter and I do like to rise with the sun, so..." Caroline added nonchalantly._

_"What does it matter it's not like you'd be waking up early any time soon..." bitted back the other girl menacingly." I doubt my brother will be letting you sleep early enough to see the sun in the morning anyway."_

_"You, bitch!" Caroline yelled and sped towards her but before she could go anywhere near the other blonde Klaus stepped in between them and stopped her too._

_"ENOUGH!" He yelled as some of the council members get closer to see the bickering, he felt like pulling out his hair and thought that it would be a terrible sight for the council to see, that only enraged him even more. "Caroline go to your room!"_

_"You don't get to order me around, Klaus!" She glared._

_"In your room, now!" He repeated sternly, all bits of amusement absent from his face._

_"Fine!" Said the blond angrily before whooshing away._

_"Rebecca go and gather your stuff... And choose another room..."_

_"But Nick-"_

_"Now!"_

_She knew better than to disobey him in front of the council, but that didn't stop her from glaring daggers at him as she fought the tears of betrayal._

_"How dare you choose that bitch over me?!" She said almost tearing up._

_"No need to be dramatic little sister..." He said softly this time._

_"Fine..." She said still angry. "She takes the room!... But don't expect me to stick around for the next decade!"_

_With that she stormed off staying true to her promise..._

* * *

"You bastard!" Rebecca yelled as she invaded into her brother's bedroom without bothering to knock first.

"Hello sister I've missed you too..." He said smiling mockingly.

"How dare you treat Caroline like that?!" She continued on yelling as if she hadn`t heard him.

"That's none of your business, darling sister..." He murmured in his low husky voice.

"She's not some bloody slave you narcissistic blithering asshole! She`s one of the few friends I have left and she certainly don`t deserve to be treated like..." her voice fade away as she saw him, really saw him...

He rose carefully from the bed, from the same spot he sat since yesterday and faced his sister for the first time since decades. Rebecca took a double take on his eyes and immediately regretted her words. He was a mess, a wrecked mess... And somehow the worst part of it all was that he was ignoring the fact that he wasn't well.

"Enough Rebecca..." He said not having the energy of yelling or appearing the slightest bit of angry.

He just looked tired... Empty... Sad...

Her heart broke watching him like this. He was hurt, once again, he suffered loosing someone that he cared about. He had lost Hope, and then Caroline... And now he was losing her all over again... This time for real...

She barely managed to contain her tears as she pulled her arms around him hugging him tenderly, surprising both of them.

"Oh, brother..." She whispered kindly. "I did miss you, you know..."

Klaus stood frozen in her embrace for a little while before his arms rested on her shoulders hugging her back. Even though he would never admit it, he had missed her too.

Rebecca closed her eyes and wished whatever was above to help her. She knew that once her dear brother knew the truth he would hate her forever... He would never forgive her the pain she made him suffer, ever. She had made a terrible mistake... And if he wasn't able to forgive Caroline all these years, she didn't stand a chance... When Klaus would learn her involvement in losing one of the girls that meant the world to him, she would probably end up daggered in a coffin for the rest of the eternity... She had made a terrible mistake, and she would pay the price, eventually...

Klaus pulled away and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I don't know what's gotten into me... I just... Caroline is one of the few friends I've left, Nick..." She reasoned as his eyes darkened again on the mention of her name. "She's a good person, she doesn't deserve to be treated like this..."

"Drop it Rebecca..." He said warningly. "I have neither time nor energy enough to fight you..."

"Brother please..." she made one more try but his one glance was enough to silence her.

"Fine," she said angrily. "We'll discuss this later..."

He started saying something but she cut him off.

"No arguing... Get dressed, Caroline is waiting downstairs, we are eating breakfast together..."

Klaus groaned but didn't argued, he really had no wish to go head to head with Rebecca, they would eventually had to do that considering what he had in store for his treacherous Queen, but they didn`t have to start from now. Besides, he wanted to go, it was like tradition for them to have breakfast together for almost a half century back in New Orleans... Elijah and Kol would join them sometimes and every now and then Marcel too, but the three of them were the constant breakfast buddies...

His mind travelled in happier times...

Elijah was right; Hope was the key to his happiness... And when Caroline had come along he had felt like everything was put into its rightful place, he felt whole... His family had stood by his side and the girl he had loved for so long had finally admitted her feelings, he even controlled the city he so much loved... He had everything he ever wanted, and the only thing he wanted was to maintain what he had, forever...

He was foolish to think he would, though...

The villains never win, the bad never truly had happy endings... that was like an unwritten law of nature...

The King hadn't yet decided which was worse, loosing happiness once found, or never really finding it in the first place...

* * *

"Anything else you need m`em?" asked Tom as he put the blood bags in the fridge.

"Yes," said the sheriff not moving from the spot she sat in the living room. "I want my daughter back!"

Tom felt a little embarrassed and looked the other way standing awkwardly in the kitchen, not quite knowing what to say or do. He then took the liberty of sitting next to the sheriff and explain himself. For some reason, even though this wasn`t his fault and even if he technically hated vampires, he felt the need to apologize.

"I`m sorry Sheriff..."he said not daring to look at the woman next to her. "I don`t feel right about what I do...But I have to... I like your daughter, you know, she reminds me of my younger sister..."

"You have a sister?" she asked truly intrigued.

"Had..." he said sadly. "Technically she was my half sister, from my mother`s side, but that didn`t make her any less of a sister to me..." he trailed off. "My father was the werewolf, so she was human..."

"Oh..." said the Sheriff, understanding where he was going with it.

"She had a beautiful life though..." he added.

Liz didn`t know what else to say, so she stayed silent.

At some point, he turned to her side and said determinedly: "Believe it or not Sheriff, I do love Caroline as if she was my sister, even more, as if she is my daughter and I only wish what`s best for her... I wish I could change her fate, but I can`t go head to head with the King..."

"Can`t, or won`t?" asked a charming voice laced with British accent.

They both turned to the window looking at a stranger they had never seen before staring back at them.

"Who are you?"Tom asked as he stood and took a protective stance in front of the sheriff.

"Relax, buddy..." said the stranger. "I`m not a threat... My name is Kol, and if you truly love Caroline, and want to help her, you`ll side with us..."

Tom thought about it for a moment.

"I can`t go against Klaus` will, I can`t go behind his back..."

Kol simply smiled.

"That`s only because you`re compelled..." he said and a sharp pain made the other man scream and fall to the floor holding his head as the door flew open and Bonnie went in...

The sheriff shot up and run to Tom to help and comfort him. She looked up to see Damon standing there too.

"Damon?" she whispered lost. "What`s happening?"

"I think it`s time we let you in a little secret Liz..." he said smugly. "But first... we have to make sure you won`t send a word as Bonnie is working with your friend over here..."

"I don`t understand..." she said looking up.

"I`m sorry Sheriff..." he said and snapped her neck.

* * *

To say that the situation was akward would probably be the understatement of the century. The three of them sat around an oval table and ate in silence the only one who was desperately trying to start a coversation was Rebecca and she was miserably failing.

"So Nick, what are your big plans here?" She asked again in what seemed the thousandth attempt at smalltalk.

"What could you mean, little sister?" He asked faking innosence as he tore his eyes away from the younger vampire to look at his sister.

"Oh, come on Nick, I would have to be a fool to believe you're being here is without a real reason...'' she retorted.

"And since when are you blessed with the good fortune of using your brain for once...?" He teased with his characteristic smirk. "Maby I'm here to visit old friends..."

"You know I can tell when you're lieing, right?!" She made a face.

"Fine..." Klaus retorted cracking a smile. "Have it your way, little sister... But you`ll have to earn the rest of the story..."

"What do you think, Care?" She said turning to the other blonde. "Why is the big bad wolf back in Mystic Falls?"

Both Originals now looked at the girl who had barely said a word since she entered the room and that to Rebecca only and only when she was directly asked to respond. Caroline kept mixing the tea ingredients with her spoon, her eyes never leaving the mug in front of her.

"Probably he run out of the innocent people he could torture in New Orelan's..." said the other blonde vampire menacingly. "He probably got bored and thought to border the scoops..."

"Pout all you want love..." said Klaus looking straigt at her. "It won't chage the verdict!"

Caroline glared at him, their eyes meeting for the first time that morning.

"Were you always this insufforable dick, or is it a quality you gained over the past few years?!" She blurted out angrily.

Klaus glared at her ready to act out when his sister jumped in before he did anything stupid... again...

"Both of you, cut it out!" She said sternly before turning to her brother. "Can't we compromise?"

"There is nothing you could possibly offer me in exchage of his life little sister." He declared.

"You're waisting your breath Becks..." Caroline commented. "He's grown even more insufferable over the years..."

She then let her spoon down and stood up.

"I'll be in my room..." she murmoured and tried to leave.

But in order to exit the room she had to pass by him, an the King had no intention of letting her leave. As she passed by him he caught her wrist and held her in place not even moving himself an inch.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked his hand tightening.

"To my room..." she simply stated not even glancing down at him.

"Nick?" Rebecca said warningly but her words passed unnoticed.

"I don't remember giving you permition to leave..." he said with his huskey voice.

Caroline scoffed.

"You confuse me for one of your hybrid slaves, Klaus... I don't take orders from you."

"Sit down and eat your brekfast, love..." despite his words, his tone was anything but kind...

"Nick..." Rebecca tried again.

"Let go of me!" She yelled and tried to pull her hand away.

He tightened his grip.

"Au..."she cried out.

"Sit down, love!" He said more threateningly his eyes never leaving hers.

"Nick!" Rebecca yelled this time.

Klaus simply rose from his chair, grabbed Caroline from both of her shoulders and threw her back to her chair. Rebecca yelped ant stood up but she knew perfectly well she shouldn`t do anything drastic... Caroline winched and glared up at him, making no move as he dared her to disobay him. She didn't. Rebecca couldn't help her and she knew it.

"Now..." said the King obviously pleased with himself, as he sat back to his place. "We are going to compromise... Am, Reggina, that thing I told you to bring over, go ahead and get it, will you?"

The hybrid minion did as bidden and Rebecca looked at her brother confused.

"But you said no negociating.." she protested.

He looked at Caroline and laughed at her semi hopeful eyes.

"I won't change my verdict..." he stated watching her face fall. "But, there is, however, a young couple waiting to be puneshed..." and before Rebecca asked again he lokked at heer and hastily added. "There were much more rule breakigs than you know, little sister."

That moment Reggina walked in with a goblet full of blood and placed it in front of Caroline. She looked up at him and he smirked victoriously.

"That's it?" She asked confused. "I'll just drink blood and Elena and Damon gets the free pass? Where's the catch?!"

"There is no catch sweetheart..." he said as if insulted. "You have my word that once you drink Enzo's blood, your friends won't be punished for their recent crimes..."

"Oh, my God!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Caroline didn't even used words, she contained all her disgust into one glare.

"Seriously nick?!" Rebecca exclaimed and sat back not knowing what else to do.

"Oh, come on Rebecca, it`s not like you haven`t seen this trick again..." he said smiling while leaning forward before adding in a secretive tone. "You might like to know sweetheart that this was the Rippah`s favorite trick..."

Caroline simply looked at him with hatred and hurt.

"I hope the old Klaus is still somewhere in you..." she murmoured while looking straight into his eyes. "Because he... you... will be hurting when I`ll say that..."

"Go on love, drink up!" He commanded impatiently.

Caroline simply smiled weakly and held his gaze.

"I-HATE-YOU!" she said the each word seperatly before she drunk the blood in the golden goblet feeling completely empty inside while she did. How was it that once she had managed to love this man again?!

_It's an act, Caroline! _a small voice in her head told her... her subconcious... but that voice had lost It's strenghth lately and it was no longer as convincing. She looked up at him again trying to find any reminice of the man she once loved, she found none.

_This is an act, Caroline, he's hurting._

_Shut up! So am I! _She yelled atthe other part of her mind.

She held eye contact as she drunk till the last drop. It burned It's way down but she didn't flinched. When she finally finished she wordlessly threw the goblet in the middle of the table and walked away, leaving the two siblings alone in the room.

The room was silent. Rebecca kept staring at her brother incredulous by his actions, wanting like nothing else to burn that rideculous smirk away.

She stood up noicily and leaned over the table while meeting her brother`s eyes defiantly.

"There is something fondamentally wrong with you!" She said before storming out running behind Caroline. She stopped to the door and turned slightly to see her brothers profile as she added.

"Remember, my words, brother... there will come a time when you'll regret everything you did to hurt her..."

And it will be soon, she though sadly, unfortunately for me... You`ll soon understand your mistake...

He waited until Rebecca was out of sight and earshot and whe he was sure she couldn`t hear, Klaus threw the entire table to the wall before storming away towards the dungeons to get his anger out on his twisted idea of punching box.

* * *

"Congratulations darling, I see you uncompelled two more successfully..." Said Kol clapping his hands happily. "You are getting better at this..."

"Did you get the vervain?" She asked skipping to the point unimpressed by his compliment.

"Always talking business..." Kol pouted as he handed the bottle over. "If I didn't know you better I'd think you don't like my company..."

"What makes you think you know me better?" Asked the Bennett witch smirking as she took the vervain to.

"Auch... You hurt my feelings, darling..." Kol retorted flattering his eyelashes and putting both hands on his chest indicating where he was hurt.

"Apologies..." Bonnie bit back. "I didn't know you had any..."

Kol smirked as Bonnie handed the bottle to one of the hybrids and explained the rules.

"You only take one little sip and I'm gonna bound the vervain in your body..." She said with the business face back on. "It'll only last two days so I'll be expecting you here by then... Meanwhile try to sneak out from Klaus and turn at least a hundred times... You do that and you're compulsion and sire free... We take down Klaus and everyone is free to live their lives as they wish..."

The two hybrids exchanged glances and nodded before doing as Bonnie had instructed. The witch started chanting and as she finished she couldn`t help a little smile playing on her lips. This was it, it was finally happening!...

The plan had moved in the next phase...

The game was back on!

* * *

**_There'll be no rest for the wicked_**  
**_There's no song for the choir_**  
**_There's no hope for the weary_**  
**_If you let them win without a fight_**  
**_I let my good one down_**  
**_I let my true love die_**  
**_I had his heart but I broke it every time_**

**_\- No Rest For The Wicked, Lykke Li._**_  
_

* * *

**So... that`s it...**

**I know it was a little boring but i promise it`ll get better eventually...**

**So, Rebecca`s back, Bonnie has her full magic back and Klaus is still a dick!**

**In the next chapter, we are going to know a little more about Enzo`s past and present. We`ll see Stefan and Anna / Kol and Bonnie on action and we`ll learn more about the plan to break Enzo out and eventually to take Klaus down...**

**Chapter 10 is called "Closer to the edge" and there is a reason why.**

**Unfortunately I don`t know when I`ll update again so I won`t set a deadline. **

**If any of you read "What if", know that i`m almost done with the nex chapter and I`ll be updating soon.**

**Thanks all for reading.**

**Don`t forget to review!**

**Love,**

**T.J.**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: CLOSER TO THE EDGE**

* * *

**_I believe, I believe there`s love in you…_**

**_Gate locked in a dusty avenue…_**

**_Inside your heart, just afraid to look…_**

**_I am more; I am more than innocent,_**

**_But just take a chance and let me in,_**

**_And I`ll show you ways that you don't know…_**

**_Don't complicate it,_**

**_Don't let the past dictate…_**

**_I have been waiting, but slowly, I`m losing faith…_**

**_So, please…_**

**_I know you baby…_**

**_\- Skylar Gray, I know you_**

* * *

"What the hell?!" Stefan growled as his head burned like fire. It seemed, his girlfriend decided to throw him a slight aneurism. "Anna, seriously?!" he exclaimed as he realized what had happened.

"Don't you 'seriously' me!" she shout back clearly angry. "I am talking to you for a half an hour now and the only think you say every time is "Mh" and "Yes"!"

"Well…" started Stefan feeling a bit guilty but keeping his angry face on nonetheless. "I agreed with everything you said, that`s no excuse to fry my brain…"

Anna narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her hands on her chest angrily.

"What?!" he asked faking an innocence. "I was listening…"

"So, when I asked you if you`re gay, you were listening and you said yes because you agreed?" she asked demandingly.

"Oh crap!" Stefan swore again looking up at her through his lashes again and giving her the innocent smile he knew she couldn`t resist. "Sorry…"

Anna released her hands and dropped next to where Stefan sat on the bench. They were out in a park to enjoy an unusual sunny day in London and things weren`t going the way she wanted them to go. Stefan was frowning throughout the entire walk and she was starting to think he was hiding something from her.

"What is it that bothers you Stefan?" she asked caressing his face lovingly. "You can tell me anything, you know that…"

Stefan sighted and turned to look at her with serious and determined eyes.

"You said you would help us bring down Klaus…" he said enigmatically. "You meant it?"

Anna hesitated before answering. "As long as it don`t mean you`ll kill him…"

"No, we can`t kill him…" Stefan said. "We just need to banish him into an alternate universe… A prison world…"

"A prison world?!" Anna said alerted. "You can`t do that! These worlds are dangerous, plus Klaus has the travelers by his side and they would`ve taken precautions in order to protect him…"

"What?!" his voice seemed alerted as he shout out and quickly took the phone out. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as that the earth is oval and turns around sun…" she said standing up. "Besides banishing him into other worlds is equal to killing him in a fashion, so you all would die the moment he`s exiled…"

Stefan felt better when Damon texted saying he received his message.

"He has Enzo…" Stefan stated worriedly. "We have to find a way to stop him before he kills him or finds out about our plan…"

Anna seemed to think for awhile before taking a deep breath and facing him.

"Arrange a meeting with your friends outside Mystic Falls…" she said fiercely, her blue eyes shining with power and confidence. "Tell them to make sure nobody is following them. Tell them to take no cell phones or use any kind of technology for that matter. The fewer they are the better, the rest of your team can be informed later… Tell your witch to make sure the place you meet at is safe to talk, tell her to burn sage at every corner of that very same place and use the spell I`ll give to you later… And now, listen carefully to what you have to do in order to put him down… Temporarily…"

* * *

He felt the blood pumping through his veins; he felt the pain, the despair, the hopelessness growing within him. He thought he knew pain well enough till now, well enough to not be controlled or subdued by it, well enough not to scream at least.

Well, obviously, he thought wrong.

The thing he was enduring, the pain he was exposed to, was nothing he had ever seen or experienced before. He`s been at war, he`s been a soldier and been taken to be tortured too many times, even if the men attempting to torture him never got the chance to do so, he had seen their techniques on other poor souls. But he had never ever seen or even heard of the things Klaus Mikaelson was putting him through.

And boy, did they hurt…

Enzo sat on the floor, a faint smile playing on his lips. He had heard everything that was going on up there. He heard what Caroline said to him before leaving the room, he heard Rebecca`s warning words and Klaus`s anger released on every single thing that was whole in the room. He knew what was coming next but he couldn't bring himself to care about it. He just thought that with every move he made, every terrible thing he did to Caroline, it was a step closer on making her hate him, if she didn`t already. And Klaus should know that, surely he must know that she was slowly losing faith in him.

That was good, that was really good, not only for the plan but also for him. He never said he wasn't an egoist after all, it wasn`t bad to want her for only himself was it? And he was willing to do whatever it took to have her safe and by his side. That didn`t made him same as Klaus.

Or did it?

No it doesn`t… he decided after a while. At least I would never hold her against her will… would I?

Before he could answer his own questions the door to the dungeons opened and the king himself stepped in. Enzo had picked himself up quickly when he heard the footsteps, not wanting to give any advantages to him and now he was leaning against the wall casually, as he spoke.

"Finally…" Said Enzo with a smile "I was starting to get bored…"

Klaus took a step closer to the chained man with a fox smile playing on his lips and sad eyes that screamed danger. But the most tarrifying thing, for these who knew him well enough, was his soft and sweet voice as he spoke the next words:

"Ooh… And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

* * *

**_Florence, Italy 1964_**

_A man sat at the bar drinking all alone in a faraway table…_

_The night had fall early tonight in the beautiful city of Florence. The night was sharp and cold there were no stars, no moon visible in the sky. He could only see the Arno River only because he knew it was there and because his eyes could see more than others could, more than humans could see. It`s been more than three centuries since his eyes longed to see more than what he already could, more than was possible…he had searched a way around this for so long and he had finally found a solution. Rose was wrong, there was a way to change things… there was a way to walk in the sunlight without burning and he had finally found it. The only downright was the price he would have to pay…or more accurately, the price his friend would pay for his freedom._

_"Evening Lorenzo…" said the man before sitting gracefully in front of him. "I got your letter…I assume you have reached a decision…?"_

_Enzo eyed the elegant man in front of him for a couple of seconds before answering._

_"I will hand over Katherine if you give me what I was promised …" he said sternly. "But I must ask, Elijah... What is it that you want with her?"_

_The original smiled sadly before answering._

_"That is my own business…" he reached to his pocket and took out a ring with a weird stone on its top. He placed it on the table before looking at the other man and speaking again. "Tell me the location of Katerina Petrova or Pierce or whatever name she`s going aroun with now…and the daylight ring is yours…"_

_"Do I have your word on that?" Enzo asked._

_Elijah simply nodded._

_"She`s in the New Land, in a small town in Virginia, a town called Mystic Falls… She currently leaves at the Salvatore`s mansion." Enzo said simply giving away the location Rose had work so hard to find for the past centuries. He felt bad for betraying her but he did wanted the ring badly. And as a prince he always was one to get what he wanted. Even as the king`s bastard son, he was spoiled. He was the king`s favorite son and everyone knew it. He always had everyone`s attention, but somehow he always found himself wanting more… He wanted the throne, and he had done terrible things to get it… Now he wanted the day light ring, and he was willing to do literally everything to get it…_

_Since he was going to hell anyway…_

_"If you lie to me young man… I`ll have you know that…" Elijah started saying when someone cut in._

_A deep, harsh, accented voice, he knew all too well…_

_"Now, why won`t we make certain he tells the truth?!" Klaus enquired walking into the room and smiling devilishly._

_"Brother…" Elijah said looking surprised and startled it would seem as he quickly rose from his position and turned around to face the younger Mikaelson, and so did the man sitting opposite him._

_"I was planning on finding her for you… I wanted to honor my promise to you…" Elijah explained while looking down a little ashamed as his brother neared._

_Klaus stopped one step away from his brother and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he looking in his eyes and spoke._

_"And so you shall, brother…" he said sternly "But I`ll have you know, Elijah, that I`m not to be fooled by a pathetic baby vampire so let`s be certain he tells the truth, shall we?" he added looking at Enzo._

_Enzo stared back at him with menacing and proud eyes._

_"I am the prince of England…" he stated proudly "I do not lie!"_

_Klaus laughed half heartedly before grabbing him by the throat and staring him straight in the eyes._

_"Tell me the truth!" he compelled "prince!"_

_"He`s on vervain, brother…" Elijah informed him as Enzo started struggling against the attacker._

_"Excellent!" Klaus exclaimed "I haven`t tortured people for days and I feel kind of rusty…"_

_In a blink of an eye Klaus had killed every single person in the bar feeding on them in the process. By the time he was done, his face was bloody and his clothes swollen with the red liquid. As the cries died off he smiled and looked up at the informer with an evil glint in his eyes as he neared him._

_"Now…"he said theatrically watching Elijah shaking his head exasperatedly, as the elder brother was obviously trying to figure how to clean up the mess "Let`s get you out of vervain shall we?"_

_Few seconds later a new set of cries filled up the chilly night`s air as the younger original had his fun…_

* * *

"Modus!" yelled Bonnie throwing yet another hybrid unconscious.

"Well done, Darling!" Kol praised her while walking out of the woods from where he`s been spying her for more than ten minutes.

"What are you doing here?!" she scowled at him as she started working with the new member of their crew.

"I`m here to bring the supplies of vervain…" he announced standing on the grave stone next to where she was kneeling "The Hybrids say it`s getting harder and harder to snatch the vervain without being noticed… Klaus almost caught them the time before…"

"Tell them to be careful then…"she said simply as she continued mending the hybrid`s mind with closed eyes.

"Did you get Tom freed?" he asked.

"Yeah… And Liz is on vervain…" the witch answered.

"Just be careful…" he warned "Mommy dearest isn`t doing anything without something in return…."

Bonnie opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Your mother is blinked out of existence Kol..." she informed him "I only took her powers and made sure she won`t return not now, not ever!"

"You obviously don`t know the rules of the supernatural world, witchie!" Kol teased hoping on a tombstone watching her amused as she raised a proud and judgie eyebrow at him "You can only steal a witch`s power when she`s on the other side. You are connecting with the witch when you stand at the place where she has violently died and she connects through her death place allowing you to use the power in a way she or he considers is right. So-"

"I could be wrong…" Bonnie cut him off angrily "but I think your mom died before the other side was re created… Correct?" Kol nodded chewing on the apple he stole from a grocery store minutes before "Which means that she and your lunatic aunt are dead for real… ashes to ashes…"

"Yeah… Good riddance!" Kol said again.

"I draw from the spot where two ancient witches died taking their powers without asking permission from anyone on the other side cause there was no other side when they died… Which means that I own their powers now… "

"But that is not-"

"Possible?" Bonnie cut him again with a smug smile plastered on her beautiful face "Well, Kol, you obviously don`t know that the same rules doesn`t apply to the supernatural world anymore…"

Kol stared at her with a half dropped jaw as she continued chanting over the newest member of their rebel team.

Hot and smart with a sharp little tongue. She had everything he wanted on the opposite sex and more…

_**Damn Bonnie Bennett, you are damage!**_

* * *

"This is all my fault!" Caroline murmured as she wiped a tear out of her floated face with menace.

She and Rebecca were sitting in her room, or more accurately, the room that had become her cage these past few days that seemed to last forever. She could still hear Enzo screaming out loud from downstairs and every time he did her face would float again, drowning her in her own misery.

"What is?" the Original Blonde asked as she tenderly stroke her hair and held her close.

"What he did to Stefan…" she said pulling away from the original`s embrace to stare everywhere but her face "What he`s doing to Enzo… To me…"

"How the bloody hell is that your fault?!" Rebecca asked almost offended.

"I betrayed him…" she whispered looking down "I left him to be with Stefan the moment he needed me the most, the moment he needed to know that there was still someone looking and waiting for him to calm so he could go back being sane again… Well, as sane as Klaus can ever be…" she semi joked to the end, but no one laughed.

"My brother`s bloody temper is not your fault Caroline!" Rebecca said angrily "And you didn`t betrayed him! He pushed you away! Twice…"

"You and I know that`s not quite true…" Caroline said calmly her eyes lost in time while searching in the past "The first time he made me forget about him because he was too afraid I would get hurt by his enemies and the second time, he thought that he would be the one to hurt me… Don`t you see that he was trying to protect me, in his own twisted way?"

"Leave it to you to make some dumb excuses about why my brother made your life a living hell!" Rebecca snorted.

"I`m serious!" Caroline insisted standing up and walking the room up and down "Think about it… He send me away, when Hope died because he wanted me safe. He thought that I would be okay without his grief, that he was saving him from his temper tantrums… You and Stefan were the only people he could trust with my safety back then. In his mind it was all to protect me and what did I do?! I fell for Stefan, one of the few people he considered a friend... How could I betray him like that?! How could I do this to him and hurt him even more by falling for someone else, when he was already in so much pain?!"

"Caroline… You`re not blaming yourself for-" Rebecca started saying but was cut off.

"Of course I do!" she said laughing without humor "I hit him where he was hurting instead of mending his wounds…"

"Caroline…" Rebecca started exasperatedly.

"I let myself fall for the man he considered to be his friend…"

"Caroline…"

"I run away with him…" she added with trembling voice "I run away braking his trust and love…"

"Caroline…"

"I made him loose three more people that night… Stefan, myself and his sister…" she continued with a tear falling "I made you partner in our crime…"

"Caroline…"

"And now that he might be healing, finally!" she sniffed "I betrayed him again by falling for Enzo, so yes Rebecca, I am blaming myself cause there is no one else to blame!" she concluded.

"Caroline!" Rebecca yelled raising from her seat this time.

"What?!" the other blonde snapped, finally looking at her.

Rebecca didn`t answered, she just glared at something, or more accurately someone, behind her, making her turn around automatically to see what she was staring at.

"Well… At least you know it`s your fault!" said the hybrid nonchalantly while making his way into the room. He was covered in blood, no need to ask whose and Caroline gasped unwillingly as he raised a bloodied hand to caress her cheek before leaning closer to her face to whisper: "Are you ready for your punishment love?"

Caroline gasped and looked fearfully in his eyes as he smirked and let his bloodied hand travel down to her neck, marking it red and making her skin burn as the vervain was obviously still in Enzo`s system.

"This is rubbish!" Rebecca stepped in glaring angrily at her brother "She didn`t do anything, Nick!"

"I disagree!" said the hybrid through gritted teeth as his hand stopped on her neck and slowly started crushing it making her whimper "She did just admitted to have fallen for someone else and that, if I remember correctly is against the rules… What do you think my dear?" he asked amused as he saw her fear growing by the minute "Shall I bite the apology out of you, like I did the last time?!"

Caroline`s eyes watered as she looked down ashamed, while reminiscing the scene he was referring to.

"Brother I swear to you that if you touch her again, I`m gonna kill every single one of your pathetic hybrids and then end your blood source!"

"Relax, little sister!" he said laughingly as he released her and turned to smile at his sister "I`m not going to hurt her… this time…" Caroline exhaled relieved "Only if you leave us alone to discuss an urgent matter-"

"Like hell I will!" said Rebecca stubbornly. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Rebecca…" he warned.

Instead of leaving she crossed her hands on her chest stubbornly and sat back down on the couch glaring back at him, making it clear she wasn`t going anywhere and earning a growl from the hybrid.

"Rebecca…?" it was Caroline`s soft voice that echoed in the room. The female original looked at her with questioning and worried eyes. Rebecca, of course knew that Klaus would never kill Caroline, but he could still hurt her.

"Are you sure?" she asked not even needing her to finish her sentence to understand that she wanted her to leave her alone with her sociopathic brother. Caroline`s node was enough to make her leave.

"I`ll be outside the door!" she said huffing as she walked out of the room. "And listening to every word!"

"LEAVE!" Klaus growled as he poured a glass of whiskey for himself "Before I put you back in a box!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Caroline yelled finding her wits, once more.

"What is wrong with you?!" he roared again turning to glare at her "Aren`t you supposed to be caring?! Loving? You know the good guy?!" he laughed as he downed his glass and re filled it "Yet here you are! Repeating the same mistake, falling again, for a man you shouldn`t be with!"

"I…." Caroline started to say as she stared at his sad, betrayed eyes and she instantly looked away "I`m sorry…" she murmured not knowing what else to say.

Surprisingly, those words only made Klaus laugh hysterically!

"Where is the woman I fall in love with?" he asked as he neared her like a predator he was "Why is that treacherous whore left here instead of her…" she look up just in time as a single tear fall down "where is my Caroline?..." he whispered, gently whipping that tear away from her face before caging her face into his hands and bringing it closer to his face before whispering again "Where`s my beautiful queen? What did you do to her?"

He caught some of her locks in his hand and leaned in to smell her perfume. Her sweet sensible scent burning his nose as his mind was reliving some very distant and vivid memories.

Caroline sobbed and closed her eyes tightly.

_I don`t know..._ she thought to herself as more tears fell.

* * *

"So what`s the plan?" Damon asked the minute he walked in. "Good morning brother, I missed you too…" Stefan mocked smiling from ear to ear.

"I saw you months ago Stefan…" Damon said rolling his eyes at his brother`s usual sentiment.

"Ignore him, he`s just worried about Enzo…" said Elena as she hugged him.

"Oh, some things never change…" Stefan said still smiling.

"You seem in a good mood…" Elena stated as she walked across the cottage to sit on a sofa.

"It`s because I have good news…" Stefan replied sitting down himself and gesturing to everyone else to sit down to.

"Do tell us darling!" said Kol while leaning against the doorframe.

"I`m finished with the spell, we should be able to talk without being overheard…" Bonnie stated.

Damon decided to test the theory and walked outside while they were talking, only to come running back asking what the hell were everyone laughing about…

"I can`t believe I`ve missed that!" Stefan said still laughing, ignoring his brother`s demanding look.

"Me neither…" agreed Bonnie.

"Damn, buddy!" said Kol amused. "I didn`t know you were so sentimental!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he asked again looking at the only person he hoped would answer him. "Elena?" she smiled apologetically and was about to tell him when Kol cut in once more.

"Although, you didn`t said why exactly did he apologized…" said the former original vampire slash witch.

Everyone seemed to have frozen up. Their light mood long forgotten even Damon stopped in the middle of a complain about how they all were backstabbing leeches.

"What exactly did you do to Caroline to apologize?" Kol asked.

Silence…

Kol arched an eyebrow.

"Does my brother know about it?" he asked again and no one needed him to specify which brother he meant. "I`ll take that as a no…" Kol stated seemingly amused.

It was Stefan who finally broke the awkward silence.

"Okay, we don't have time for that…" he said. "Anna said that Kol has a golden dagger we can use to keep Klaus down…"

Everyone turned to look at Kol.

"It`s of no use…" he stated. "Dalia melted that very same dagger…"

"Yeah but it was recreated in 2015 by Davina Claire…" Stefan stated.

"And it was lost after the witch hunt my dear brother so thoroughly executed…" Kol stated. "If that dagger exists, Nick has it clocked and trust me I`ve tried to find it…"

"Did you tried a locator spell?" Elena asked bluntly.

"What you think?!" Kol`s tone was sarcastic.

"Someone`s blocking my spell…" Bonnie stated. "But we managed to make a copy of it…"

"Anna says it won`t work, we have to find the Original dagger…" Stefan stated.

"And what makes you think you can trust this Anna girl?" Damon asked.

"Because she trusted me with her secret first…" Stefan stated.

"Where is she?" Elena asked genially curious. "Why haven`t we met her yet?"

"She`s trying to find the dagger, that`s why she stayed back, she said no time should be lost…"

"Of course she did!" Damon said sarcastically…

"I don`t like your tone brother…" Stefan said straightening up.

"Not my problem, brother!" Damon spat back.

"Guys!" it was Bonnie who spoke up. "We don`t have the comfort of fighting among us… Stefan, you said you had a plan… Let`s hear it…"

After another cold glare towards his brother, Stefan turned to the others and spoke up.

"Anna will sent me the location of the dagger any moment now…"

"I doubt that!" It was Kol who spoke up and all the eyes turned towards him again. "Bonnie is the most powerful witch I know of, if she can`t find it, no one can…"

"Anna said she has the power to contact the dead, and I trust her… Now let me continue..."

"Guys, let`s just hear him out okay?!" Elena spoke calming the tensed atmosphere.

Kol threw his hands up, indicating surrender.

"Once we have the dagger, we have to inform the others about our plan. We can`t sent Klaus in a prison world, but we can go there ourselves… When you break Enzo out, you`ll take him to a portal Bonnie creates. It's a full moon tonight you can draw power from there…"

"It won`t be enough…" Bonnie stated. "You have to bring him in the church ruins, to the place the witches were burned so I can draw from them as well…"

"That`s a good idea," Kol stated.

"Anna says that with the Original dagger you have one hour to disappear, that means that you`ll have to subdue them and manage to escape within the hour, before the travelers manage to bring him back by melting the golden dagger once again…" Everyone seemed to be listening. "Damon and Elena, you two should not be involved in that so when Klaus wakes up he has no reason to blame you, stay put and where the hybrids can see you. How many hybrids have you freed till now Bonnie?"

"Seven…" Kol bitted her to it and she glared at him before nodding towards Stefan.

"They should be enough, especially if Rebecca is there to help them out. Bonnie and Kol should be incognito too… Anna says you should watch out for Tamina as well, she may be able to sense your magic especially when you`ll draw from the spot…"

"I`ll keep my guard up" she stated. "Should I go with the rest too?"

"No, you`ll just send Enzo and the hybrids you`ve un-sired to the prison world."

"What about Caroline?" Elena spoke up. "Why don`t we send her away too, she`ll be free of Klaus and with Enzo…"

"Think about it Elena…" Stefan said turning towards her. "If Caroline disappears, he`ll kill every single one of us in order to find her. He will already be mad when he realizes Enzo escaped, I can`t even imagine what he`ll do if Caroline goes missing too… For our plan`s sake, she has to stay at his side, as much as I hate the idea…"

"Why can`t we help with the plan?" Elena inquired again.

"Caroline will need you here Elena…" Stefan stated.

"And what makes you think my baby sister will help you with that plan, especially when it means she`ll be daggered for a handful of years…" Kol spoke again.

"Rebecca will help because she loves Caroline and knows the right thing to do is this… You have no idea what measures she had taken to protect her family… You need to trust me on that, she`ll help you… and she can`t go to the prison world either because she`s an original who has turned people too… she won`t risk her bloodline`s destruction…"

"What about Katherine?" Damon asked speaking for the first time in awhile. "what role will she have in this…"

"She should look like a hero to Klaus`s eyes…" Stefan stated and everyone seemed displeased, everyone except Damon. "Klaus should trust her intentions without compelling her… She can`t have any part in this. I even suggest she should be killed – temporarily – so Klaus will be convinced she had no idea… Someone should kill her publically…"

"I volunteer!" Elena shot out her hand.

"I`ll help!" Bonnie agreed exchanging a mischievous smile with her friend.

"I didn`t know you have it in you to kill, darling!" said Kol looking amused at the witch. "That will be a major turn on…"

"Then how about me killing you right now? Would that be a turn on too?" she spat ever serious.

"Hmm, harsh… I love it when you`re like that!" was his only reply.

"Keep talking and you`ll get yourself an aneurism…"she said coldly.

At that moment Stefan`s phone buzzed.

"She found it!" Stefan stated and everyone seemed to be hanging on his every word as he slowly looked up and spoke again. "We`re good to go!"

* * *

"You`re losing your touch old man…" said Enzo as he spitted blood. "That was hardly painful…"

Klaus only smiled down at him.

"Well, I thought I should go easy on you…" he replied. "After all, you only have a couple of hours life left… Do you have any last wishes?"

"Yes… Actually I have one..."said Enzo at the sadistically smiling man. He looked up looking straight in his eyes challengingly. "I would like to see Caroline…"

Klaus`s smile dropped as his fist connected with Enzo`s jaw for what it seemed the hundredth time.

"You do not speak her name!" he yelled pointing his finger at his bleeding face. "You will only refer to her as your queen…"

Enzo laughed.

"I bet Caroline hates it when you call her that-" Enzo was interrupted as he received another fist.

"HAVE I NOT SAID-?!" he started roaring but was interrupted with a soft sweet voice.

"Klaus…"said Caroline standing behind the open door.

He slowly turned to face her. "That is enough… Please…"

Her voice was low, her eyes so sad that he could almost see the water hiding right under the surface. He dropped the fist he had raised to punch him and slowly turned to face her. Her plea was like a siren call… they all thought that he enjoyed her begging – and at some point he did – but it was more than that, the reason he was doing everything she asked after begging him. She was the key to his entire kingdom. His demise, his undoing… The only one who could make him do whatever she wanted with a simple plea…

And the only one who could chase away his demons, even for a little while…

He was conflicted… on one hand he was still trying to convince himself that he didn't care about her, on the other he was willing to do anything it took to get her back, to find whatever wretched kind of happiness there was for him…

He looked down fearing she would read his thought as she so often was able to do. When he looked back up, his cruel and blank mask was on again.

Caroline flinched.

"Don't do that…" she whispered with pleading eyes locked in his. "Don`t shut me out again…"

"I don`t remember giving you permission to come down here…" he said sternly.

"I don`t remember I needed one…" Caroline said with a faint smile playing at her lips.

"Like hell you do!" Rebecca answered storming in the room and staring at her brother with animosity. "She`s not a bloody slave Nick!"

The two siblings stared at each other for a long time. The silence was deafening.

"Well, at least I get to see you for the last time Gorgeous…" said Enzo smiling at her.

She smiled down at him sadly knowing what was coming next. The minute he spoke to her, Klaus`s face transformed. And she knew that face all too well. He turned towards him and then happened something she never expected, not in a million years.

Rebecca staked Klaus…

For a single moment, time stood still. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest and broke at the same time thinking that Rebecca had actually used the white oak stake to kill her brother once and for all. She should`ve known better, Rebecca would`ve never truly kill Klaus. She loved him too much to do that. None the less Klaus fell flatly on the floor face gray, eyes shot wide with surprise and horror.

Caroline wanted to ask what the hell he was doing but she didn't have the chance. Two hybrids run into the room, obviously feeling that their master was in danger but before they got any chance to get to her Elena stormed in the room and killed them… Wait, she wasn`t Elena she was…

"Katherine?" she asked choked as the two hybrids fell to the floor with their hearts on the floor as well. "How are you…?"

"Alive?" Katherine asked amused. "Long story, no time to tell…"

As Katherine passed by her Caroline suddenly remembered Enzo was there. She turned around and saw Rebecca tearing his chains down. She run towards them to help but he was already free.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a trembling voice while throwing herself at him and catching his face into her tiny little hands. "Right, Stupid question…" she mumbled hysterically…

Enzo looked at her angrily while taking her small hands into his own and tearing his harsh gaze into hers.

"I heard you last night…" he said not able to contain nor his feelings nor his trembling voice. "Don't you ever do that again Caroline! I`d rather die a thousand deaths than to know he`s… Don`t ever offer him that again…"

Caroline wanted to get angry at him. How could be jealous right now? But the look in his eyes was more than jealousy… it was also love and concern…

"Sorry to interrupt the love scene…" Katherine scoffed. "But we`re in a bit of a hurry, so…"

Caroline heard the fighting upstairs and she knew the others were there to help too.

"You need to go, now, before my brother wakes up…" said Rebecca.

"I`m not leaving her!" Enzo glared at her.

"Yes you are…" She spit back. "Caroline is my only chance at skipping dagger in my heart for the next hundred years. She`s staying here."

"He`s down…" Enzo said angrily. "Maybe we could send him to a prison world now…"

"We can`t, if we do, his bloodline dies…" Rebecca said even more sternly. "My brother recovers fast, he`ll be awake before you even know it… Now go!"

"What prison world?!" Caroline asked at the same time Enzo said. "I`m not leaving her with him!"

"I`ll protect her…" Rebecca insisted while Katherine went out of the cell to help kill some more hybrids that had escaped from upstairs. "Now go before I compel you to!"

"I don`t want to leave you here…" he said cupping her face into his hands ignoring the other blonde that glared at him.

"I`ll be fine with Rebecca…" Caroline reassured him as she looked up at him. "You need to go now…"

She simply brushed her lips on his before drifting away, but Enzo had another idea. He grabbed her face and kissed her with an intensity that was almost painful. It seemed like they both breathed fire, their breathing fastened and their heartbeat went rigid losing their usual tempo in each other`s. the kiss didn't last as long they hoped, but it was enough to go on for now…

"I`ll be back for you…" he vowed as he kissed her forehead tenderly before whooshing away leaving Caroline surrounded by people, but feeling utterly and completely alone…

Enzo run… As fast as he could, as far as he could so he wouldn`t turn right back to her, so he wouldn't destroy a carefully laid plan just to see her again. He run as far away as he could, not even once looking back, not even glancing at the woman he so much loved. Because he knew if he did look back, he would go back, no matter the consequences, he would go back…

Like he did then…

* * *

**_London, 1469_**

_"Lorenzo…Wake up!" whispered his professor as he shook him to wake him up in the middle of the night. "Wake up son! Wake up…"_

_"What- What is it?!" he mumbled as he shot up half asleep. "Who dares to-?!… Oh, professor, it`s you?!"_

_Enzo stretched accidentally throwing a brunette girl down while doing so, one of many occupying his bed._

_"You have to get dressed son!" he whispered as he searched for his clothes in the dark. "They are coming for you, your grace… They are going to kill you!"_

_"Nonsense!" yelled the future King. "I`m the legitimized successor to the throne, no one would dare to…"_

_"The King is dead, your grace!" said the man sadly._

_"What?!" Enzo couldn`t hide his chock._

_"The noblemen organized a mutiny against the throne, they were heading to your mother`s chambers right before I-"_

_Enzo was already on his feet and moving._

_"I must go to her!" he said fiercely as he grabbed his sword before running towards the door not even bothering to wear his clothes._

_"No, you must run for your life, you mother is already out waiting for us…"_

_"I don`t want to run as a coward!" Enzo almost yelled with fury._

_"You`d rather die as a fool?!" asked the old man._

_"Sir Nicolas…" he said finally before wearing his clothes. "Will you come with me?"_

_The old man smiled._

_"I will only hold you back…" he said. "But don`t you worry about me, son, I`ve survived seventy years on this world, I surely be able to survive one more day…Now go…"_

_And he did he run away, as fast and far as he could. And he would've made it to the end, had it not for a terrible mistake he made…_

_He looked back… He saw his mother jumping from a window, preferring death over captivity, his screams filled the chilly October`s air… his eyes burned with fire and ice as his never ending tears froze his face… he then saw the professor being led to dungeons and he completely lost it… he turned the horse he was riding around and drawing his sword out of the hilt he stormed towards the castle…_

_He made it to the front door, soldiers dropped dead like flies around him. Everyone that got close to him, died. Until he reached the front door._

_He felt a surge of pain in his chest and the sound of a sword cutting through his flesh. A scream of pure pain escaped his throat before everything went blank and unbearably still._

* * *

"Sengima erma…" Chanted Bonnie holding an ascendant she had created herself. If someone had ever told her a century ago that she would created an entire prison world where she would sent some of a few people she considered to be her friends, she would laugh right at their faces saying it was the greatest joke she had ever heard of. And here she was, chanting to do that very same thing…

"If you need any help darling…" teased Kol. "All you have to do is-"

"Oh shut up Kol, we both know you can`t do as much as move a leaf let alone bound an entire world to an ascendant…" Bonnie retorted smugly while continuing to shunt.

"You`re getting arrogant…" Kol said again flashing a smile. "and it looks really sexy on you… I like it…"

"I couldn`t care less!" Was her quiet reply while wondering, what the hell was wrong with her lips. Why did she have to smile at his compliment?! And she wasn`t a shy person either so why did she feel like she had flushed scarlet red?!

She didn't had much time to think about it though, at that same time she heard someone running through the woods.

"They`re here…" Kol stated getting up from the tombstone he sat on.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" she snapped.

"Ow… Someone`s having a bad mood!" Kol teased.

"You two stop bickering and send us to safety before a homicidal hybrid murders us all!" Came Damon`s voice from the woods.

"How did it go?" Kol asked watching as Damon, Elena and Enzo stepped out of the woods with six hybrids on their steps. They were all blooded and looked like hell.

"Well, we`re still alive aren`t we?" Damon said like 'Hello?!'

"Who are they?!" Bonnie motioned at four men on the floor.

"They are your homework for the weekend…" Damon said greedily. "You can`t go around Klaus`s campus looking for hybrid to un-compel and free them of their sire… You free them of compulsion and-"

"I can`t free all four of them!" Bonnie protested. "I won`t have enough power for all of them till tomorrow."

"Then free as many as you can and kill the rest…." He snapped.

"Damon!" Elena scolded. "We`ve agreed no killing! Bonnie is going to free all the hybrids… You agreed!"

"The Saint Elena…" said Katherine in her provoking voice as she walked in the graveyard. "Keeping her halo, even after her death… " then turning toward Bonnie she added. "Tick tock witch girl! Klaus won`t be down for long…"

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie exclaimed. "I thought you were supposed to be incognito…"

"Relax, Bonnie…"Katherine said with her usual nonchalant voice. "I killed everyone who saw me… oh, that reminds me… I snatched these vervain bottles out of some dead hybrids pockets, now I`ve gotta run, fake my death as usual…"

"How do we know you won`t betray us and go with Klaus?!" Elena asked her as Katherine was about to leave.

Bonnie started chanting the spell to open the gate towards the other side. There was indeed an eclipse working to their favor that day. At any other day this stunt would have been impossible to pull. She guessed _fortuna_ worked to their favor.

Katherine slowly turned to look carefully at the other doppelganger and then she turned to Damon with an unimpressed look.

"I figured that while spending some time with a two centuries old vampire would`ve made her wiser at least to the slightest… I see I was wrong…"

"It`s nothing you`ve never done before!" Elena spoke again.

"I wonder do you use your brain at all, or is your pretty little head attached to your shoulders just for décor?!" Katherine sneered before adding hastily. "My entire plan for saving my daughter depends on destroying Klaus. I would let nothing to get in my way, be sure about that! Not even my hatred for you…"

She then turned on her heels and left.

"The gate is open…" Bonnie announced. "Everyone, gather around the ascendant I`ll take you there…"

They did as she said.

Enzo too did as told, even if he hated it. Even if the last thing he ever wanted to do was to leave her there… He forced himself to move. He would come back for her. He would come back and free her. Like he had freed the professor.

* * *

"What now?" Caroline stood over Klaus`s temporarily dead body while Rebecca sat flatly on the couch drinking vodka. They were in the living room and had just killed Katherine after she helped them to carry Klaus`s body upstairs and after Rebecca compelled her to say she was attacked too, to whomever – meaning Klaus – might ask her to tell the truth.

"Now we wait for them to wake up…" said the original girl. "But before they do, I think it`s about time I tell you something…"

Caroline raised a questioning eyebrow as the other blonde filled another glass of vodka and handed it to her.

"Trust me, you`ll need it!" she said.

"What is it?" asked Caroline, genially intrigued.

"If you can`t convince my brother to forgive me…" Rebecca`s voice trailed. "And he daggers me… then some memories from the past will come back to you, things you don't remember that happened… Do you understand?"

"Wait a second, are you telling me you have compelled me?!" she almost screamed.

"Before you freak out, you should know that it was your idea…" Rebecca said raising her own voice. "You said you didn`t know if you`d be able to keep your mouth shut and asked me to do it… But that`s not the point, the point is that if Klaus daggers me, you`ll be remembering everything, and because at some point he`ll make you angry and he`ll eventually hurt you, I`m asking you, as your friend, to think before you tell him anything… there was a reason why you asked me to compel you not to remember in the first place…"

"Wait who else knows about this?" Caroline asked. "Does Elijah or Kol-?"

"No, they have no clue…" Rebecca whispered. "the only ones who know about this is you, me and Stefan…"

"Stefan?!"

She wanted to ask what this big secret was, why would she so desperately try to hide it and what does Stefan had to do with that. But her questions froze in her throat as she heard Klaus gasp on the floor and then slowly stand up.

Rebecca took another sip along with a huge breath before she spoke again:

"Here we go!"

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes, but I`ve spend the entire night writing this...**

**I`ll fix the mistakes afterwards...**

**Let me know what u liked and what you hate...**

**Oh, and what do you think Klaus will do?**


End file.
